The Start of Our Lives
by xoxThis.Is.How.It.Goes.Downxox
Summary: After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? R&R!
1. Do You Wanna Know A Secret?

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**Chapter One: **...And One More Thing...My Life is O-V-E-R!

It had been happening for the past five days and she was getting utterly sick of it; the nausea, the bad dreams, the constant bending over the toilet to spill out her lunch contents... Hermione Granger was fed up.

Groaning, she pushed herself up off the cold bathroom floor where she had just rushed to as soon as Transfiguration was over. She remembered yelling at Professor McGonagall to let her out of the classroom and remembered the stern Professor scolding her like a small child and taking five points from Gryffindor. Hermione was forced to wait in agony for the bell to ring before she had raced from the room, down the corridor and into the nearest girl's bathroom, spitting insults at McGonagall under her breath the whole time. She grimaced in embarrassment. She had to go down and apologize immediately.

Flushing the toilet once more, she unlocked the cubicle door and stepped out into the dank bathroom on the first floor. Her eyes half closed, she stumbled to the sink so she could wash her hands. She splashed her red face with the cold water and sighed, griping the sink so hard her knuckles turned white. She heard a giggle from behind her. Her head snapped up. Standing behind her in the reflection of the cracked mirror was Moaning Myrtle, the ghost who haunted this very bathroom.

Hermione whirled around. "Myrtle! What are you doing here?"

The ghost raised herself to her fullest height and straightened her glasses. "What am I doing here? asks Little Miss Bossy-Boots. Does Little Miss Bossy-Boots not remember that this is _MY _bathroom!" She shrieked. "Ohh, nooo, no one remembers me! Why should anyone remember miserable, little ol' me!" She gulped in great big gasps of air and wiped pearly silver tears from under her thick glasses.

Hermione rolled her brown eyes. "Oh, Myrtle, give it a rest."

This was too much for her to take. She flew right up to Hermione's face and yelled, "Oh, sure! Let's tell Myrtle to give it a rest because she's dead! Let's tell Myrtle to give it rest because she's nothing! Well let me tell you something Little Miss Bossy-Boots; the next time you come in here to throw up, you will and I mean you WILL face the wrath of me!"

And with that, she let out a high, piteous moan, soared once around the dim-lighted room and zoomed straight down into a toilet.

Stunned, Hermione staggered out, wondering what on earth she had said to make the ghost scream at her like that.

The lunch bell rang and soon, Hermione was surrounded by flocks of black-robed students, all ravenous and all heading towards the Great Hall. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table, poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice and waited for her friends to appear.

Within minutes, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting across from her, their plates already piled high with chicken wings and steak-and-kidney pie.

"What was up with you in Transfiguration?" Harry immediately asked whilst Ron stuffed a whole wing into his mouth, his cheeks bulging. Hermione almost gagged. She quickly covered her mouth.

"Nothing, I was just feeling a bit ill."

"Feeling a bit crazy, more like it!" Ron sprayed Hermione with tomato sauce. She picked up a napkin and wiped her face with it before handing it to Ron who took it with a muffled, "Thanks." He swallowed and gazed at her. "I can't believe you yelled at McGonagall like that!"

"What did I say?" Hermione gasped, ignoring the gut-churning pain in her stomach. She clutched at it and took a small sip of juice. "What did I say?" she repeated.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look with one another. "Er," Ron began. "Not much. You just sort of screamed at her to let you out of the room and when she didn't, you, er, sort of banged your fists on the desk and moaned and yelled out that she's a...well..." He glared at Harry who had laughed and then said, "You said that she was a great old hag and then the bell rang, luckily and then you just ran out and, er, everyone was a bit surprised at you-"

"A bit?" Harry cut in, chortling. "Hermione, you're practically the talk of the school."

"Oh, great," Hermione grumbled. "Umm, I think I'm going to skip out on afternoon classes."

The two boys gawked at her, making her feel like an exotic animal locked in a cage at the zoo with a gaggle of people poking and prodding at her. "What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Hermione," Ron breathed out in an amazed whisper. "You've never, ever, wanted to skip out on a class before!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Never. What's gotten into you? First, you insult McGonagall and now you want to actually _skip out on classes_!"

"This is just like the time you walked out on Trewalaney's class and then slapped Malfoy the same day!" Ron ogled her like she was something to be admired.

The mention of Malfoy's made Hermione's heart pummel a hundred times faster and her throat collapse. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she thought back to that night, six weeks ago. She squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head so that the boys wouldn't notice that she was crying.

She remembered waking up the next morning with no recollection on how she had gotten back into her bed. The memories of the past night washed over her and she buried her face in her pillow and cried, cried at what she had done, cried at what she thought of herself as, cried because she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Hermione forced herself to smile and merely said, "Just tired, I think I need a nap. I'll see you guys tonight." And with that, she got up, swung her book bag around her back and strolled out of the Hall, with her head held high and her nose slightly in the air in classic Hermione fashion.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table and watched Hermione Granger stalk out of the Great Hall. When she was halfway out of the high-ceilinged room, she lost all composure and started to run. He knew that she was heading for her Common Room. He thought about following her. He was midway out of his seat before he lowered himself back in it and shook his head. _Get a grip, Draco._

He knew he had done the wrong thing. He knew that it had probably scared her for life. He closed his life, flashbacks replaying over and over again in his head. He hated himself for doing that to her. It just proved that he was a heartless, cold, Muggle-born hating typical Slytherin. He mentally chided himself. _Obviously I don't hate Muggle-borns like I did anymore...I don't even say the word Mud- NO! Don't even think that word Draco!_

He knew that if he was sober he would never have done it. For the past few months, Draco had been realizing his true feelings for Hermione Granger, the girl he had hated for four years. But he didn't feel that way anymore.

At the end of the Triwizard Tournament just a couple of months previously, Draco had watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye as Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beaubatons Academy sat in the Great Hall, mourning the death of Cedric Diggory. Draco watched as silent tears poured from Hermione's eyes and he found himself wishing that he could be the one to wipe away his tears. He closed his silver-gray eyes and imagined himself sitting next to her, his arms around her, comforting her, taking away all the grief that she felt for the lost Hufflepuff. He wrenched himself back into reality.

But over the summer holidays, he found himself thinking more and more about her. Just little things they were. Like the way she touched everything as though it was made from glass. Or how her flawless, creamy skin looked so silky, so touchable, so kissable. Or the way that she bit her lip when she was nervous. Or the way that she rose one of her characteristic eyebrows when she was questioning something.

Then one night, he dreamed that he was lying in bed with her, kissing every part of her supple body. He woke up and suddenly, something in him shifted. He had a crush on Hermione Granger, best friend of Potty and the Weasel, the buck-teethed book-loving nerd. He didn't understand why. But he felt as though he was a changed man.

xox

"Hermione. Hermione! Wake up!"

"Mmph! Go away," a bedraggled Hermione muttered in her sleep.

"Not likely, 'Mione."

Hermione opened her eyes. Ginny Weasley was standing over her, hands on hips, lips pursed. She reminded Hermione very much of herself and she giggled, causing Ginny to arch an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Why did you wake me up?"

"Because you were talking in your sleep."

Hermione's cheeks darkened. "Was not."

"Yeah, you were."

Hermione sat up straight in the cushy red armchair by the fireplace. "Are you sure? What was I saying?"

"Well, not much. You kept yelling out, "Gimme the jar, the jar, the jar!"

Hermione blushed further. She knew that she had indeed been yelling that out. She had been dreaming that she was sitting in a dark circular room and there had been a shelf near the ceiling with a jar of pickles sitting atop of it. A tall hooded figure sat on the shelf, teasingly tossing the jar up and down. She was infuriated. All she wanted was that jar of pickles.

"Uh, well, I don't recall that..."

Ginny tucked a long piece of fiery red hair behind her left ear and sighed. "Hermione, I heard about what you said to McGonagall today."

Hermione blushed so hard that she could actually feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. "How did you-"

"Gossip spreads around this school like wildfire."

Hermione leaned back in her armchair and shook her head. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's obvious isn't it?" Ron butted in as he perched himself on the arm of her chair. "You've obviously got your period."

The word hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. _Period. _She didn't have her period. In fact she hadn't had her period for...

She counted the days in her head backwards. No, that couldn't be right. She counted again. The number of days was frighteningly large.

Her periods had always been exactly on time. It couldn't be true. _I can't be. _There was no way that she was.

Ginny must have noticed the expression change on Hermione's face because she grabbed both of her thin wrists. "Hermione, what's up?"

"Ginny, I have to talk to you," Hermione said in a faraway voice, sounding nothing like herself. A fleeting look of worry passed over Ginny's pale freckled face.

"Of course Hermione, but-"

"In private, please." Ron squinted up at her, as if he was shielding his eyes from the sun. "Hermione, you can tell me too."

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "No, I can't. I..." Without finishing her sentence she turned around and walked up the stairs to the girl's dorms, Ginny at her heels.

Hermione pushed open the door to her room and saw to her relief at all five beds were empty. Good. She needed the privacy. She sat down on her bed, Indian-style, and wrung her hands together. Ginny sat across from her.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny...I, um...I think I know why I've been acting so weird lately."

"Okay, good. What is it? Anything I can help you with?"

Hermione shrugged and scratched her chin, something she always did when she was nervous. "I don't know, maybe. Ginny, I, um...I think that I'm...well...sort of...y'know...maybe..."

"Oh, my God, spit it out Hermione! You're making me nervous!"

"." A tumble of words poured out of Hermione's mouth and Ginny didn't understand one of them.

"Can you say that again, slower?"

"I think that I might be...pregnant."

A flurry of emotions were displayed across Ginny's face, the closet girl friend that she had. Hermione Granger had never even kissed someone, let alone have _sex. _And then she remembered something...

"Is it Viktor's?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

"What?"

"Is it Viktor's?"

"Wait, what?"

Ginny sighed in frustration. "What is so impossible to understand? _Is-it-Viktor's?_"

Hermione looked at her friend as though she had the mentality of a two-year-old. "What do you mean, is it Viktor's? Of course it isn't Viktor's, honestly! If it was his then I'd be at least four months and I'm nowhere near so...how could you assume something so ridiculous?"

"_Ridiculous?_ He was your boyfriend, wasn't he? And didn't you go visit him over the summer?"

"You know perfectly well that I was staying at the Inn with my parents. You were there too," Hermione snapped coldly. Ginny's usually bright brown eyes suddenly mirrored Hermione's voice.

"Wait. You didn't have sex with Harry did you?"

Hermione almost reached out and slapped her. "Harry? Harry! Do you _seriously _think that I would have sex with _Harry? _Of all people!"

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"He's my best friend, that's what's wrong with him! You know that I would never have a...a...one-night stand with one of my best friends."

"Then who was it? Ron? Seamus? Dean? Neville?" Hermione cracked up at the last name.

"No, it was none of them and it most certainly wasn't _Neville_!"

"Okay, so it was no one in Gryffindor? Who else was at the Inn?"

Students going into fifth, sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts were invited to stay at the Inn in famous wizarding town Hogsmeade in August with their families.. Hermione had boarded with Ginny, Parvati, Lavender and Aydan Marcaelli, one of Ginny's friends. The students had tonnes of fun roaming around the village, practising spells and sneaking bottles of Firewhiskey right under their parents noses. Hermione's stomach churned at the thought of Firewhiskey; the drink that had led to this conversation and to her unwanted pregnancy.

"...Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Blaise Zabini, Justin Filch-Fletchley...any of those guys?"

Hermione shook her head and bit her lip hard, drawing blood. "No."

Ginny slapped her hand down on the blankets in aggravation. "Then who! Hermione, please tell me!"

Hermione knew that when she answered, her whole life would change. She would be discriminated against, people would throw snide remarks at her, she would be asked to leave Hogwarts, she knew that she would be expelled. She was a Prefect, what a bad role model she would be to all the younger kids or possibly looked up to her? Why did this have to happen to her? She was a good person...right?

"Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes, swallowed deeply and then opened her eyes again and looked straight into Ginny's eyes and uttered, in barely more than a whisper;

"Draco Malfoy."

A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter! Hope it's good enough and I hope that you review :) This is my first story so I don't know how it's gonna go. But I can tell you that it's gonna be really good and full of surprises! Just a few things; this is their fifth year at Hogwarts but Umbridge isn't the Defence teacher and there is no way I'm gonna let Sirius die. Also, Hermione's fifteen, not sixteen, even though she is older than the boys in the books. I don't like her being older so I've made her younger. Hope that's okay.

Umm, not much else to say other than please review and I hope you liked it. Oh, and sorry that the beginning was a lil weird. Orgrinally I was going to have Hermione confess to Myrtle that she was pregnant and then Myrtle tell the whole school but I decided against it.

Love always,

Alex

xoxo


	2. The Beginning of a Lifetime Riot

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**OMG! **Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far and for all the story alerts/favourite story and such! Seriously I got 18 in 12 hours! Soo cool :) Keep reviewing and reading, it gets better from here.

**Chapter Two: **The Beginning of a Lifetime Riot

"That is why you must always avoid eating orange lettuce at any given time of the day," Professor Trelawney's mysterious voice whispered from out of the gloom of her vintage-styled classroom. Harry Potter raised one eyebrow and exchanged a look with his ginger-haired friend Ron Weasley, who snorted with laughter, triggering the Professor's attention.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, is there anything you'd like to share with the class?"

Twenty students turned around to stare at the boys in the back row. Ron shrugged and slid down in his seat and shook his head.

"Good, now if you will please let me continue. The fates have informed me that in late May to early June, a huge change will come to our school and will affect a few students in this class and your friends..." Her eyes lingered on Harry and Ron, who took no notice but Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil sat up straighter and leaned in closer, dangling on every word that the Professor said.

"We should just do a Hermione and get the hell out of here," Ron whispered to Harry, glancing at Trelawney every now and then to make sure they didn't get caught again. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I reckon, aye! Hermione's smart, she should've rubbed off on us by now..."

"Nah, she's more logical than smart. We don't have any sort of logic to help us skip out on classes."

"I think that's because our conscience and Hermione's will catch up to us eventually."

"Yeah, I suppose..."

The bell finally rang signalling the end of afternoon classes. They had half an hour to get up to their Common Rooms, wash and change for dinner. Harry and Ron grabbed their book bags and were the first ones down the ladder.

"What was up with Hermione yesterday do you reckon?" Ron asked cautiously. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, stress maybe?"

"What the hell can she be stressed about?"

"I don't know, it's Hermione, she's always stressed out about something."

"It's not good for her health," Ron puffed as the climbed down a long flight of stairs. "One day she's gonna collapse for good."

"Let's just hope that never happens. We need her."

They got to the portrait of the fat lady on the seventh floor within five minutes. "Password?" She asked.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Harry replied confidently and the portrait blocking the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room swung open. Harry and Ron clambered in and found Hermione and Ginny sitting on the coffee table under the window facing the lake.

"Hey," Ron dropped his bag on the ground and sat in an armchair facing across from them.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked urgently, noting that silent tears were pouring from Hermione's eyes. Hermione shook her head and buried her face in the tissue she was holding. Ginny rubbed her shoulders and soothed her.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Ron leaned forward in his seat, his expression concerned. He made to grab for Hermione's hands but she wrenched them out of his grip. Startled, he jumped up. "Hermione, what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Ronald," Ginny snarled up at him. "Not everything's about you."

Ron rolled his blue eyes. "Jesus! I was just asking a question." Walking up to his dormitory room, he shook his head and muttered, "Women!"

Ginny turned back to Hermione and Harry, who had lowered himself on the corner next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her. "Hermione, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"No, I can't!" Hermione choked out between sobs.

"I won't tell Ron, I promise!"

"Harry, just stay out of this, it's none of your business!" Ginny snapped rudely. Harry held his hands up in defence.

"Ginny, Hermione's my best friend, I think I should know what this is about. Maybe I can help her?"

"No one can help me," Hermione whispered in a broken voice. "I've ruined my life."

Harry was now utterly confused not to mention anxious. He turned to Ginny. "Ginny, I know that you don't want me to do anything, but I'm worried about Hermione. Now will you please just let me-"

"She's pregnant, Harry! Okay!"

"GINNY!" Hermione shrieked and slapped Ginny on the arm as hard as she could.

"WHAT!" Harry jumped up, causing several people to look their way in alarm. Ginny jumped up too and covered his mouth.

"Shut up, Harry, she doesn't need anyone to know!" Ginny hissed in Harry's ear as Ron bounded down the stairs.

"I heard yelling, what's going on?"

Harry rounded on Ron but before he got the chance to say anything, Ginny pinched his arm hard making him squeal in pain. Before he could round on her, Ginny grabbed both Harry and Hermione by the forearms and dragged them up to the boy's dormitories, Ron bringing up the rear.

Once they were all piled onto Ron's bed and the door was shut and locked behind them, Ron asked the question that had been infuriating him for the past five minutes. "What the hell's going on?"

Harry struggled in sit up in the tangle of arms and legs lying on top of him. "Hermione's pregnant, Ron, that's what's going on."

There was absolute silence. And then...

"ARE YOU EFFIN' KIDDING ME, POTTER!"

The roar was magnificent. Ron leapt off of the bed, pulled Harry out from under the girls and punched him straight in the mouth.

"RON!" Hermione and Ginny screamed. Ginny grabbed Ron and held him back and Harry grabbed his wand and threateningly stuck it in Ron's face.

"Give me a reason to and I swear I'll do it," he hissed like a snake.

"How could you do this to her!" Ron yelled, spraying Harry with spit.

"I didn't do anything to her!"

Ron snorted. "Please! You two have been acting like something's up ever since this term has started! I knew that something was happening between you two!"

"Ron, please!" Hermione cried, tears pouring down her face. "This isn't Harry's fault! He isn't the father!"

"Yeah, but-" Ron stopped and considered Hermione's words. "What?"

"Harry isn't the father," Hermione repeated. Ron took a step closer to her.

"So, if he isn't the father then...who is...?"

The door to the dormitory opened and Seamus, Dean and Neville walked in. Within seconds, Ron had grabbed Seamus in a headlock.

"Not again!" Ginny moaned.

"Oi! Gerrof me! What do ya think you're doing!" Seamus cried. Dean grabbed Ron's arms but he was holding on too tight to let go.

"Did you get Hermione pregnant, you Irish bastard?" Ron bellowed like a wounded animal.

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

"Hermione's pregnant?" Dean's eyes were wide as dinner plates. Ron noted this and let go of Seamus who collapsed on the ground, slowly turning back to his original colour. Ron lunged at Dean and tackled him to the ground.

"Stop it, stop it!" Hermione cried.

"Did you do it? Did you!"

"No, I didn't you crazed ginger! Get off!"

"Ron, it isn't him either, stop acting like such a jerk and get off of him!" Ginny shouted. Harry heaved Ron up hard, still angry that he had punched him. Ron straightened up and turned to the three boys cowering near the door, breathing heavily. Neville yelped.

"I didn't do it either! It wasn't me, Ron! Please don't hurt me!" Neville slid down onto the oak wooden floorboards and covered his head. Ron snorted.

"Of course it wasn't you, Neville! Hermione would have to be blind-drunk to have sex with you!"

He received a heavy blow on the back of his head, courtesy of both Ginny and Harry. Neville turned red.

"Ron, calm down!" Hermione whimpered. "Please, don't hurt anyone else. Please!"

"Then just tell me one thing Hermione. Who's the father?"

Hermione didn't say anything, just shook her head, more tears spilling out of her eyes. Ron's fierce face softened and he gathered her up into a hug, letting her sob and soak his shirt.

"It's okay, Hermione, I won't get mad. I was just trying to protect you."

"By punching me?" Harry cried.

"By choking me?" Seamus rubbed his throat.

"By tackling me?" Dean glowered at Ron.

"By basically saying that no one will ever have sex with me sober?" Neville whispered out of embarrassment.

"Uh...yeah, I guess I took it the wrong way." Ron scratched his head awkwardly.

"Ya think?"

"Ron, if I tell you who the father is, you'll just go and attack him."

"No, I won't! I promise, 'Mione, I'll keep my temper this time, I swear."

"No, Ron, you won't. I know you. You'll kill him with your bare hands."

"Maybe," Ron agreed thoughtfully. Hermione raised her eyebrow, as if proving her point. "But that's only because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione gave a watery smile. "Thanks, Ron," she said softly.

"Please tell me."

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all stared expectantly out at her. _Oh, God. They're never going to forgive me._

xox

Draco walked a few steps behind his lumbering best friends Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise Zabini was walking next to Draco, his head buried in a book, reminding Draco painfully of Hermione. He pushed the image of her bending over the Gryffindor table gazing intently at a fascinating book and climbed down the steps of the marble staircase leading into the entrance hall.

He was so lost in his own little words that he didn't even hear the pounding of footsteps behind him. It took him two seconds to register the fact that someone had just screamed his name. And before he could turn around, he was thrown off his feet from behind and slammed into the flagged stone wall.

People around him screamed but he didn't answer them. He could see stars in front of his eyes and feel the warm trickling of sticky blood trailing down his neck. He struggled to get up but he was striked again, this time he was greeted with a weighty punch to his nose. He felt his nose shatter and tasted blood.

"What the-?"

He was absolutely helpless as he received blow after blow after blow to his head, stomach and jaw.

"WEASLEY? WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" A raged voice echoed all around the Entrance Hall. The harsh weight that had been sitting on his waist was suddenly gone. He heard the shriek of "DETENTION FOR A WEEK! AND FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A FELLOW CLASSMATE IN THAT UNGODLY MUGGLE WAY!"

As he made a great effort to sit up, a thought voiced his worries in the back of his mind. _Weasley knows about me and Hermione._

Spitting blood out, he stood up, his head spinning rapidly, making him want to be sick. He was steadied by two hands on his forearms.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" He heard the cold voice of Severus Snape. He yanked his arms from his grip and balanced himself against the wall that was smeared with his blood.

"Fine," he growled.

"What is going on with you and Weasley?"

Draco shook his head. "I have a hunch but I'm not sure if it's right."

Snape turned, his black cloak swishing behind him and headed for the dungeons. He stopped, spun around and beckoned Draco to follow him.

They walked in silence the entire time. Draco stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robes, ignoring the blood that was pouring from his nose and mouth. He tenderly felt the cut on the back of his hair and grimaced at the blood matted in his usually sleek hair.

They entered Snape's office and he snapped the door shut and gestured for Draco to sit down across from him at the desk. Draco reluctantly obliged.

"Now," Snape leaned forward in his chair after he had conjured a fire in the grate behind him. "Tell me. What is going on with you and Weasley?"

Draco shook his head. "Why should I tell you?"

"You will tell me because you want Weasley to be punished."

"He's already been punished by McGonagall."

"Draco, is it something that I can help you with?"

Draco hesitated before answering. "No, nothing."

Snape resisted to let out a heavy sigh. Instead he squeezed his black eyes shut and massaged his temples as though he had a very bad headache.

"Draco, I insist."

Draco remained silent.

Snape slammed his hands down on the desk, making a jar that contained a strange green substance jump. "If you do not tell me right now Mr. Malfoy, I will inform your father of this."

Panic set in Draco's entire body. His palms started to sweat, his heart pounded in his chest and little beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead. His father couldn't know! He would be disowned! His father would never, ever find out! Not now, not ever!

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"I slept with Granger! And Weasley...must've found out..."

There was absolute silence. If Snape thought of his actions as disgusting, he didn't show it. His face remained smooth and expressionless. Instead, he stood up and opened the door and held it out to Draco.

"You should go straight up to Madam Pomfrey. That's a nasty cut on your lip."

Draco held his ground. "No, I don't need to see her. I'm just gonna go up to my common room."

"Your nose is broken and you want to stay in pain? Go!"

There was no point in arguing. Heaving a sigh, he stood up and marched out, the door slamming behind him, his cloak barely out the door. Draco didn't obey Snape's orders. Instead, he headed to his dormitory room, wanting to avoid a run-in with Weasley or Potter or anyone else who might know about him and Hermione.

He pulled the heavy velvet green hangings around his bed shut and procured his wand. He should've taken it with him. He never left it behind, how could he be so stupid? He held it up to his face, gripped his eyes shut and mumured, "_Episkey._"

He cringed in pain as the spell fixed his nose right back into it's normal shape. He felt it and then started to siphon all the dried blood off his face.

When he was done, he fell back onto his pillow and stared up at the dark ceiling. Why would Hermione tell Ron that she slept with him? He hadn't told any of his friends and certainly didn't plan on it.

With a little moan, he turned over onto his side and uneasily fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Okay, that's the second chapter! Hope you liked it! Gotta love Ron and his short-temper. What do you think should happen next? Should Hermione tell Malfoy about the baby or should someone else "accidentally" slip it to him? Review please!

Love always

Alex

xoxo


	3. There Goes My Life

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**Chapter Three:**

_~One Week Later~_

Hermione loved the library. She craved it. It was her haven. People often called it 'Hermione's Sanctuary'. Despite the fact that she was slightly offended by that, she couldn't help but agree. It was true. She could spends hours upon hours in there if she didn't have classes. It was where she often hid when she didn't want to be distracted.

She didn't want to be found so she sat in the Invisibility Section, ignoring the jabbering of a group of Ravenclaw girls at the table behind the shelf she was hidden in. She got out the current book she was reading, turned to page 372 and started at where she had left off.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't concentrate. For the past week she did everything she could to avoid Malfoy. It seemed as though he was avoiding her too and a worrisome thought struck her; _Did he know about the baby?_

She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, thinking. She knew that Ron had attacked him after she specifically told him not to but apparently he never mentioned Hermione or the baby. But what if the sources were wrong and he had?

She looked down and pulled her black robes aside, unbuttoned the bottom half of her white shirt and stared at the not-for-long flat surface. She put a hand to it. There was something inside her that was no bigger than a grape that was about to ruin the rest of her life. She let the tears pour freely down her rosy cheeks and watched as they splashed minutely onto her stomach. It had already started to harden up.

She wished she could turn back time. How could she have been so stupid? She was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect who always had perfect grades. Not anymore. Now she Hermione Granger, who prefered being called Mudblood to slut, seven weeks pregnant to King of Slytherin Draco Malfoy.

She had hoped against hope that when she had visited Madam Pomfrey a week earlier that she would give her good news. She let the scene replay in her head, the day that she realized her life was officially over.

_"Um, Madam Pomfrey?" She called hesitantly. She could see the outline of the matron bustling around in the dark, holding a bedpan._

_"In a minute, dear."_

_She waited anxiously by the door, leaning against the frame, biting her lip. The Hospital Wing was empty of patients, thank goodness! She couldn't risk anyone finding out what she was there for._

_"Come along," Madam Pomfrey beckoned her to come in. "Now," she clasped her hands together. "What's the problem? Do you have a cold? Fever? Bat-Bogey Hex? Frog brains plastered on your back?"_

_Hermione grimaced at the thought. "Noo...nothing like that. I just came here to see...well...you see, the thing is...uh...well..."_

_Madam Pomfrey tapped her foot impatiently and sighed. "I haven't got all day, Granger. Why don't you take a seat and tell me the problem."_

_She conjured a chair from nowhere and gestured for Hermione to sit down in it. She did so, wringing her hands together._

_"Ok, the thing is...I'm worried that there might be a possibility that I'm...pregnant..."_

_Shock flitted across the Matron's face but she quickly let it slide off. She regained her composure and ordered her to lie on the bed. She produced her wand and ran it above Hermione's stomach. Hermione felt a strange tingling in the pit of her stomach but her heart leapt when she heard a tiny beep. Madam Pomfrey strided out of the room and returned moments later, holding up a piece of paper. She stared at it. And stared at it. Then, finally, she looked up and uttered the words that changed Hermione's life._

_"Well, I think congratulations are in order, Miss Granger." Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. "You are indeed pregnant."_

_Hermione's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she sat up quickly. "Wh-what! No! I can't be!"_

_She grabbed the sheet of paper off of the Matron and held it up to her face, scanning it quickly. There was no mistaking it. It was definetly positive._

Back in the present, Hermione shook her head slowly. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been in such a rush to prove that she was more than just a "bookworm" this would never have happened...

xox

Ginny cornered Hermione the next morning in the second-floor corridor, where Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were lining up for Charms. She didn't care that she'd be late for Herbology; she urgently needed to talk to Hermione.

She grabbed her best friends arm, startling her, and pulled her out of the line. "Ginny, what're you doing?"

Ginny stopped dead at the end of the corridor beside the portrait of Professor Basil Fronsac. "Did you tell them?"

Hermione wrinkled her brow. "Tell them?"

"Did you tell you're parents about...y'know..." She gestured to Hermione's stomach.

"No!" Hermione gasped. "Do you honestly think I'm telling my parents about this!"

"You have to! You can't hide this forever."

"Yes, I can! I mean what other choice do I have?"

"You don't have another choice, 'Mione! You're going to start showing soon and then you're gonna have to answer a lot of questions when you return home for the summer. If you don't tell you're parents now, what're you gonna do when you step off Platform Nine & 3/4 in seven months with a baby in your arms?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Gin. I'll tell them but...just not right now. I need some time to think this through."

"I think the thinking through is minimal. Hermione, you can't pretend like this isn't happening."

Hermione took a step forward. "Well, what else do you expect me to do Ginny? My reputation is in jeopardy here! How do you think that I feel about this?" When Ginny didn't reply, Hermione rolled her eyes again and stormed away.

Ginny glared after her. Then she noticed the portrait hanging next to her. The man quickly pretended to be asleep but he couldn't fool Ginny. She held a finger up warningly to his face and growled, "I swear if you tell _anyone _about this, I'll do exactly to you what Sirius Black did to the Fat Lady."

Basil Fronsac gasped and scrambled to get up off his chair. He ran as fast as he could through to the portrait next to him and cowered behind an elephant.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes, I would!" Ginny tapped her wand fiercely, making a shower of red sparks fly out of it. Basil Fronsac squealed and jumped and Ginny stomped away to Herbology, not even bothering to think up a good enough excuse to as why she was late.

xox

Hermione returned back to the Library that evening. She couldn't get rid of the nagging in the back of her head that was telling her to write to her parents. She groaned and slumped down in her chair. Her Astronomy chart was no where near complete and she still had to write the essay for Snape on the properties of moonstone.

She dipped her quill in her bottle of purple ink, unscrolled a sheaf of parchment and began to scratch away. But in five minutes, all she written was the title. Growling, she threw her quill across the table, leaving a line of ink that Madam Pince would surely have her head for, but she didn't care. Usually she would've but she was utterly distracted by a tall, lean figure walking in her direction.

Draco Malfoy.

_Oh, if only I could Disapparate, _she thought desperately as Draco dragged a chair from another table and plonked it down next to her.

She pretended to ignore him and grabbed her pencil case and returned her quill to it. He didn't say anything, just stared at her. Eventually, he got to her. She didn't glance up at him, just muttered to her lap, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He smirked, his cold gray eyes glinting in the fluorescent lighting. "Oh, am I back to Malfoy now? I somehow recall you calling me Draco just two months ago."

"Shut up." He had touched a nerve. Draco sighed and leaned forwards. He placed his hand on top of Hermione's but she yanked it away. "Don't touch me!" She tried to yell but all she managed was a cracked whisper. Draco frowned.

"It was only your hand, Granger, nothing wrong with touching your hand."

"Yes, there is."

Draco tilted his seat back so that he was swinging on only the two rear legs. "Calm down, Granger. After what we did you'd think that it'd be perfectly ok for me to hold your hand."

"Well it's not and don't...don't remind of that!"

"Which reminds me..." He stopped swinging on his chair, got up, walked around Hermione and inclined his head forwards and whispered in her ear; "Why did you tell Weasley?"

Hermione shivered as she felt his cold breath on the back of her neck. "I didn't."

Draco clutched both of her wrists in his hands so tightly that she couldn't get them out no matter how much she struggled. "Then why did he attack me in the Entrance Hall last week? What, just for fun?"

"I didn't tell him!" Hermione said as she started to weep. "Ginny did."

"Why would you tell anyone? I thought this was supposed to be a secret!"

"You never said anything about it having to remain a secret. Besides, I had to tell someone."

"Why?"

She withdrew a little gasp of air and stared across the room, jaw slightly hanging, eyes glazed. He let go of her wrists and waited for her to answer. She never did. In a split second he found himself back in that dim-lighted room, rubbing his hands down her back and trailing kisses down her neck. For a split second he wanted to be back in that room with her, reliving the magic. But instead, he found himself walking out of there, shaking his head, not even hearing the words she spoke;

"Because I'm pregnant, Draco."

A/N: Annnnnnnnnnnd that's the end of the chapter! Shorter than the other two but hey, at least Draco confronted her. I know, I know! I'm so cruel! I've already written the next chapter but I won't be updating until I have at least 10-12 reviews. Sorry to be such a review whore but I just like to know that people are enjoying this. I don't want to update for no reason.

Love always  
Alex  
xoxo


	4. Break Another Little Piece of My Heart

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

A/N: THANX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I REALLY, REALLY APPRECIATE IT :)

**Chapter Four: **Did You Seriously Just Do That?

Pavati Patil and Lavender Brown watched their roommate struggle to do up the last buttons of her white school shirt and then strive to zip up her black skirt. They knew the reason why. Hermione had confessed after Lavender watched her make a peanut-butter and steak-and-kidney pie sandwich and then Pavarti had to witness the contents being thrown up in the middle of the night.

"Ugh!" Hermione cried. "How am I supposed to fix this?"

She turned around and faced the girls with her hands on her hips. The situation would've been funny if she hadn't been glowering at them as if this was their fault. Pavarti and Lavender exchanged glances.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"Nothing!" Lavender replied. "It's just that...Hermione...you're gaining weight."

"You don't think I've noticed?" Hermione retorted as she unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it. Lavender smiled, stood up and hugged Hermione.

"You're supposed to put on weight, Hermione! You're pregnant." She ran her hand across Hermione's stomach as if it prove it.

"Yeah!" Pavarti chimed in. "You should embrace it."

Hermione stared at Pavarti as if she were a Martian from outer space. "I don't want to embrace it, Pav! I'm fifteen for Christ sakes!"

She yanked off her shirt and threw it onto the floor. Lavender and Pavarti had always been comfortable in walking around the dormitory with nothing but their underwear and bra. Hermione had always refused to participate so they were surprised to see her do so then. Hermione turned and stared at herself in Lavender's full-length mirror. She examined the bump that had started to form between her hips. Pavarti and Lavender stood next to her and they both put their hands on Hermione's bare stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously, guys, haven't you had enough?"

"Enough of what?" Pavarti asked as she rubbed it in circular motions.

"Enough of rubbing my stomach? You both spent all last night talking to the baby, do you have to do it again?"

Lavender sighed and stepped back. "You're right, 'Mione, sorry."

Pavarti didn't seem to hear as she was now cooing, "You're gonna have the greatest aunt in the world, little one, yes you are, yes you are-"

"Pav!" Hermione snapped.

"Sorry."

Hermione bent down and picked up her clothes and tossed them in the hamper by the door. Instead, she pulled on a pair of long gray Adidas trackpants, a baggy white T-shirt, a black patterned scarf and black flip-flops. "Ok, how do I look? Can you see anything."

Lavender adjusted the scarf so that it hung perfectly over the bump. "Now you can't."

Hermione ran a hand through her long hair. "Let's get this day over with."

xox

"Morning, 'Mione!" Ron called cheerfully as Hermione strolled across the grounds with Pavarti and Lavender. Hermione tried to smile back but managed a grimace instead and she dropped down next to Ginny.

"How're you feeling?" Harry asked hesitantly. Hermione glared at him.

"Absolutely spiffy." She leaned against the Oak tree that shaded her face from the sun and listened to Dean and Seamus talk about the upcoming Quidditch match.

Ron got up to sit next to Hermione. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," she replied in a mumble. Ron sighed.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what I did to Malfoy. I was just so angry that you were hurt." He hesistated and then continued. "I was also upset that you were pregnant."

Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and watched the Giant Squid propel itself across the black lake. Ron sighed again. "But I promise I'll never lose my temper like that again."

Hermione smiled. "I don't know if I can believe that Ron," she said quietly. Ron nodded his head.

"Yeah, I don't blame you..." He folded his arms his chest. "So...how did it happen?"

Hermione blushed. "You mean how did I get pregnant? The usual way. We were...making out and then...I don't know Ron, it just happened, it was a mistake."

Ron grimaced at the thought of Hermione being anywhere near Malfoy, let alone actually _making out_ with him. "Yeah, if you wanna call it that."

"Ron, I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say!"

Ron looked at her, startled to see that she had tears in her eyes. "What are you crying for?"

"Sorry," she gasped as she wiped them away. "It's these stupid hormones.

Ron laughed weakly and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest. "Thanks for being my friend," she said softly.

_I wish I were more than that,_ he thought bitterly. Instead, he just simply kissed her sweet-smelling hair and watched her fall asleep in his arms.

"Ron," Harry whispered, trying not to wake up Hermione.

"Yeah?" Ron absentmindedly began twisting a lock of Hermione's hair around his index finger.

"Are you gonna do it?"

Ron looked up and met Harry's eyes then broke into a slow smile. "Yeah. I think I'll do it tonight."

Harry grinned. "You know that you two are perfect together, right?"

Ron laughed and looked down at Hermione sleeping peacefully. He hugged her closer to his body. "We are." He peeked up at Harry and leaned his head against the Oak tree. "I really love her, Harry."

"Yeah, I know." Harry touched Hermione's shoulder. "I just can't believe she's having _his _baby."

Ron's ears turned red. "I want to kill him, I really do. How could he do this to her? She's just so...perfect. There's no other way to describe her."

"Well," Harry sat down on the balls of his feet, "Just as long as you two don't forget about me, I'm happy for you. Besides, you'll make a much better father then Malfoy will."

"You think?" Ron raised a pale eyebrow. "I don't know, I don't really know much stuff about handling kids."

"How hard can it be?"

"You're right," Ron imagined himself kissing Hermione for the first time, cupping her delicate face in his hands and telling her that he loved her. She would be pregnant with his child, _not _Malfoy's. And then she would whisper that she loved him too and pull him into a long, passionate kiss.

"I'm gonna tell her tonight."

xox

"This is so stupid," Hermione whispered to herself in the common room that night. She was practising all the different types of water charms but she just couldn't get them to be perfect like she usually could. It was ridiculous. This baby was tampering with her concentration.

No, it must be the people. The common room was unusually full for some reason and it was nine o'clock. She threw her wand back in her bag and parked herself in an armchair, huffing angrily.

Harry and Ron entered the Common Room, both looking visibly nervous. Harry scanned the room for Hermione, spotted her and led Ron over to her, who felt as though his legs had been Jellyfied (( (A/N: little a very potter musical reference there :P ))

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry yelled over the chatter. Hermione glanced up, frowning at being interrupted from her sulk. "C'mere."

She threw daggers at him and remained seated. "Please!"

She scowled deeper at turned away.

Harry turned to Ron. "Looks like you're on your own."

Ron gulped and wiped off a bead of sweat that had formed on his upper lip. "Ok," he said shakily and made his way over to Hermione.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I suppose," she responded irritably.

Ron slid his hand in the pocket of his jeans and smiled. It was still there. "Can you come with me." He held out a hand and waggled his fingers. She gave him one withering look before slipping her hand through his fingers and allowed him to guide her through the mass of legs and bags.

Ron stopped in the middle of the room where there was a small space cleared out. He didn't let go of her hand. He turned to face her, cleared his throat anxiously and forced himself to stare deep into her mesmerizing chocolate-coated eyes.

"Hermione, you've been my best friend for the past four years and you know that I would do anything for you-"

"Ron, where are you going with this?" Hermione broke him off.

"Please, Hermione, listen to me." She nodded and let him continue without interruption.

"I just want to let you know that I'm always gonna be there for you, through thick and thin. I promise that I will always stand by your side whenever you need be there. I swear it you Hermione, that I will always, always be there for you. So...I know that Malfoy isn't going to be a good father to your baby but I will be Hermione because I...I love you."

By now everyone who was in the Common Room had grown quiet and turned to watch.

"I love you too, Ron. But-"

She was distracted by Ron reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small box. He got down on one knee and opened it. Gasps and "woos" were echoed throughout the room as it turned completely silent, everyone watching on keenly. Hermione was barely aware of it. All she could focus on was the ring nestled in the white velvet box. Ron took it out and held it up to her.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

A/N: ! I left you with a cliffy! Ya, ya, I know. I'm evil but hey, that is what makes a story good. Well, there's an interesting twist for you! Will Hermione say yes? Find out in the next chapter and don't forget to review, review, review! I love hearing your opinions.

Love always,  
Alex  
xoxo


	5. Who Am I to Say?

**The Start of Our Lives**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

_~Previously on The Start of our Lives~_

_"I just want to let you know that I'm always gonna be there for you, through thick and thin. I promise that I will always stand by your side whenever you need be there. I swear it you Hermione, that I will always, always be there for you. So...I know that Malfoy isn't going to be a good father to your baby but I will be Hermione because I...I love you."_

_By now everyone who was in the Common Room had grown quiet and turned to watch._

_"I love you too, Ron. But-"_

_She was distracted by Ron reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small box. He got down on one knee and opened it. Gasps and "woos" were echoed throughout the room as it turned completely silent, everyone watching on keenly. Hermione was barely aware of it. All she could focus on was the ring nestled in the white velvet box. Ron took it out and held it up to her._

_"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"_

**Chapter Five:**

The reaction from Gryffindor was tremendous. Girls were hugging each other, sobbing and boys were standing on tables, catcalling. But Hermione was completely oblivious to it all. Did Ron Weasley really just ask her to marry him?

Ron gazed up at her expectantly, swallowing hard every time he took a breath. Hermione smiled at the ring he was holding. It was just a simple gold band with a tiny blue sapphire rock, her birthstone in the middle. It really was a beautiful gesture.

"What do you say, Hermione?"

A million thoughts rushed through her head. If she said yes then she would be safe and her baby wouldn't be riduculed for being born out of wedlock. She could have a safe, happy life with Ron, her best friend.

But if she said no, she would be doing the right thing for the baby, despite the fact that she would break Ron's heart. She was torn between two people; Ron and the baby.

"Say yes!" A yell pierced her thoughts, courtesy from Fred Weasley.

_Oh, my gosh. This is so humilating. I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye ever again..._

"No."

Stunned feedback of "What!" echoed throughout the room. People cried, "No!" but Hermione ignored them. Her heart was breaking as was Ron's as his mouth slowly dropped open and he unconsciously lowered his hands.

_Am I seriously crying? NOW! _They both thought simtaneously. Ron couldn't help it. The girl he loved with all his heart had just said no, in front of all these people. Hermione couldn't help it. Seeing her friends cry triggered her for relapse. She felt so horrible.

She positioned herself on her knees so that she was eye-level with him and grabbed his hands.

"Ron, I love you so much but I can't marry you. It isn't right. It wouldn't be fair to me, it wouldn't be fair to you, it wouldn't be fair to the baby."

Ron wiped his eyes frantically and stared at a loose thread in the carpet. "Ron, look at me," Hermione whispered. He didn't but she continued anyway. "It is so sweet of you to offer to marry you but we're only fifteen."

"But-"

"I just need you to be my friend for now."

And Ron understood, even though he really didn't want to. He simply nodded. Hermione pressed her soft, plush lips against Ron's forehead. "Sorry, Ron."

Ron watched that beautiful girl amble up to her room with her head high in a dignified composure. Despite the fact that he was humilated and heart-broken, he knew that Hermione had made the right choice.

xox

Hogwartians were a gossipy bunch...especially in the mornings. Word of Ron Weasley's proposal to Hermione Granger spread to all four houses in a matter of hours. Not only that, they also found out about Hermione's little breakfast adventure at the Hogsmeade Inn over the summer.

"I heard that Granger's pregnant?"

"To Malfoy? No way!"

"But didn't Weasley propose?"

"That's what I heard."

Whispers followed Draco as he made his way from his dormitory to the Great Hall for breakfast. He chose to ignore them, as usual. Besides, he had more important things on his mind.

Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were already at the Slytherin table. Draco sat beside Blaise but didn't pull any food towards him.

"So? Is it true?" Blaise asked bluntly between mouthfuls of cornflakes.

"Is what true?" Draco enquired flatly.

"About you and Mangy Granger?"

Before Draco had time to retort, he felt a surprisingly powerful slap to his face. Right cheek smarting, he angrily looked up to see Pansy Parkinson, mascara streaks runnning down her face, reminding a half-irritated, half-amused Draco of a panda.

"What was that for?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"How could you do this to me Draco?" Pansy screeched, her full lips pouting like anything. She mustered up all the strength she could to slap him again but Draco caught her wrist just in time.

"Would you care to explain?" He articulated carelessly as though it didn't bother him at all, even though his heart was pounding in the anticipation of finding out.

"You and that...that..._Mudblood!_" Pansy spat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco barked, pulling her closer because several people had now turned around to listen.

"I trusted you, Draco!" Pansy whisper-shouted. "I loved you."

"What's with using the past tense?"

"Because I don't love you anymore. I can't even stand to look at you, not after what you did!"

"And what would that be."

"Oh, what? You've been with so many girls that you can't even remember who you've slept with-"

Draco cut her off. "Wait! How did you know about I slept with her."

Pansy smirked and crossed her arms over her low-cut shirt, making her cleavage ripple and practically double and causing Crabbe to stare. "It's all over school. Everyone's talking about it. Oh, and another thing you might want to know." Pansy leaned in and breathed in Draco's ear so that only he could hear. "She's pregnant. Granger's pregnant, Draco. And it's yours."

Satsified, she blew an air-kiss to Draco and sauntered away, her behind swinging jauntily after her.

Goyle's muffin fell out of his mouth, Crabbe stared at Draco, confused and Blaise busted out laughing. If their reaction was peculiar, it was nothing compared to Draco's

His entire body froze into a state of semi-shock. His jaw dropped open so low it was in danger of hitting the floor. Every cell and every nerve in his body was on fire. Because there was no way that Hermione Granger could possibly be pregnant with his child.

But, a little voice in the back of his mind said, she wasn't the type to sleep around. Then again, she wasn't the type to get drunk and have sex with her mortal enemy.

"Draco?" Crabbe grunted.

"Huh?" Draco snapped out of his thoughts with a jolt of surprise.

"What does pregnant mean?"

xox

Draco had searched the first two floors of the castle from top to bottom. He needed to find Potter and Weasley. It was pretty late and he realized that he probably had no way in finding them. They were probably in their common room. So he got quite a shock when he rounded the corner and found them sitting near the statue of the hump-backed witch on the third floor.

He tried to get closer so that he could hear what they were saying without being seen.

"-reckon I shouldn'tve done it," Ron was saying. Harry shrugged.

"You thought that she would say yes."

"I shouldn'tve done it in front of all those people." He put his face in his hands and shook his head. "I'm never going to be able to show my face around here ever again. Especially with Fred and George as witnesses. They're never gonna let me forget it."

"I think that this is a different situation."

"No, Harry. I'm gonna be humilated by them for the rest of my life. You'll see."

Draco couldn't stand to listen to Weasley whinge any longer. He withdrew his wand and aimed it carefully at Harry's bag, which he had haphazadly thrown three feet behind him.

"_Accio _map and cloak." Draco murmured. Harry's bag was luckily half unzipped. The Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak zoomed out of the bag and into Draco's hands. Flushed with his success, he put the Cloak on and ran as quietly as he could until he got into the next corridor. He whispered, "_Lumos," _and ran his the light of his wand over the map. He grinned. Potter hadn't wiped out the contents of the map. Good thing, otherwise it would be completely useless to Draco.

After a few minutes, he finally found Hermione in Gryffindor Tower on the seventh floor. Rats! This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He put out the light, took off the cloak and ran as fast as he could, checking the map every so often so he knew that he was going the right way.

He finally reached the seventh floor and began his search for the Tower. It was bound to be concealed behind a wall, like Slytherin's common room was. Or maybe behind a portrait? He looked at the map again and found that he had to go through another corridor and then take a right turn. He did so. He decided to put the Cloak back on. It was safer.

The map led him straight up to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. He snorted. This was absolutely the most ridiculous way to hide the entrance to a common room. Even though he didn't like Slytherin's way very much (finding the wall was always difficult), he came to appreciate their way a lot more now.

What on earth could the password be? Mudbloods rock? Or Weasleys suck? Or Dumbledore's puppets? Before he could make up his mind, the portrait swung open and Fred and George Weasley stepped over the threshold. Draco ducked in before the fat lady's portrait could close up.

He looked around. The Gryffindor common room was red and gold, decorated with cushy red armchairs with tables and chairs for studying and a great view of the lake. Despite the low-celling and Trevor the Toad croaking in the corner and Colin Creevey running around excitedly holding up the photos he had recently developed, he quite liked the room. It was cosy, much cosier than the Slytherin common room. And it felt more like a home.

There were two doors on either side of the room. Draco checked the map. The one on the right led to the girls dormitories. Quietly, he stepped over a pair of first-years and slipped into the ajar door, trying not to move it any further.

He walked up the stairs and almost collided into two girls, one was crying and the other was comforting her. He swerved to avoid a crash and continued to make his way up the stairs. On the far right of the corridor was a door that said "Fifth year girls dorms." He nudged his way inside and found five four-poster heads with heavy red hangings. It was empty...or so it seemed. The middle bed was the only one with the hangings pulled shut. He knew that Hermione was in that bed.

He shut the door silently behind him and locked it. He didn't want any interruptions. He took off the Cloak, dumped it on the floor and made his way through the piles of clothes strewn out on the wooden floorboards. It looked as though all the wardrobes threw up at the same time.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

No answer.

"Hermione?" He said, louder.

"Hmm?"

"Hermione, open up."

He heard a sniffle and the sound of a book being tossed to the end of the bed. Hermione drew the curtains, saw Draco, froze and screamed.

"Shut up!" He hissed and clapped a hand over her mouth. "I don't need anyone hearing this."

He waved his wand at the door and muttered "_Muffliato._"

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" She whispered through clenched teeth.

"I need to talk to you, Granger."

"What about?" Hermione pulled her bed covers up to her chin. She knew what he wanted to talk about. She knew that he had found out.

"About...about...that thing!"

Hermione frowned coldly. "Are you refering to the baby?"

Draco snorted. "If you want to call it that."

Hermione self-consciously brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"But I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" she grumbled.

"I thought you, of all people Granger, would have more common sense. Why the hell would you want to get pregnant on purpose?"

Hermione gaped at him and disbelief. "Ex-excuse me!" she spluttered. "You think, you actually think that I wanted this to happen?"

"Yeah." Draco shrugged his shoulders nonchantly. "And I know the reason why."

"Oh, and what might that reason be?"

"No one loves you, Granger. And you felt lonely so you thought that if you have a baby you would have someone that would love you."

"Are. You. Out. Of. Your. Mind?"

"But I guess you didn't plan this through. If you did then you would've slept with Potty or Weaslebee, at least they care about you, or pretend to at least."

"Draco," Hermione choked out. "Do you honestly think that I would want to get _pregnant _at fifteen? I'm not that type of person and you bloody well know it so _don't you dare _try to blame this on me! And by the way, I've decided to keep it. I have my morals, I don't believe in killing a child. Even if it is yours," she sneered.

Draco laughed out loud. "Even if it is mine? Granger, you must be delirious. If I were pregnant with _your _child, I'd kill the thing straight away."

Anger boiled in Hermione's very veins and she clenched her fists together. "Well, Draco, here's the difference between you and me. I'm not a miserable, evil git who only cares about himself. I'm going to take care of this baby myself and I don't want you coming anywhere near us."

Draco turned the corners of his lips up into a smirk. "You can't stop me Granger."

"Oh, yes I can."

"I have right's as it's father. I can come near it as much as I want."

"Oh, now you're admitting that you're the father."

"There's no reason not to." He sat down right on the edge of Hermione's bed and snarled, "If I want to be involved, then I will be."

"You're contradicting your own words, Draco."

"What?" he snapped.

"You just said you'd kill the baby if you had your way and now your saying that you want to be involved."

"I can say whatever the fuck I want Granger."

Hermione glared at him, her eyes red and glassy. "Don't you dare swear at me."

"Didn't I just say that I can say whatever the fuck I want Granger?"

Hermione made a move to grab her wand from her bedside table but Draco beat her to it. He tossed it to the other side of the room and pointed the wand between her eyes. "Granger, I don't care if you're having my baby, I'll kill you if I have to."

Hermione saw the fire in his eyes and knew that he was serious. Her chin trembled and she quickly nodded. A little part of Draco felt bad because he knew that he was bluffing but he brushed that off. He was still angry at her. He lowered his wand and turned his back on her.

After a few minutes of listening to Hermione sniffle and blow her nose, Draco announced that he should probably head back to his common room. He was about to walk out the door when Hermione called out, "Wait!"

"What for?" He asked irritably.

'Um," Hermione bit her lip. "Just exactly how involved do you want to be?"

Draco hesitated. He wasn't expecting her to compel to his wishes. "I don't know. Depends on how comfortable you are with me being involved."

Hermione fidgeted and twirled a lock of hair around her index finger. "Well...I'm not sure how I feel about you being at ultrasounds."

"Same here."

"And I definetly don't want you at any birthing classes."

"Too damn right."

"And there is absolutely no way in the world that you're gonna be there for the birth."

"Granger, I'd have to be out of my mind to actually want to witness that."

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "That's why you're not going to it."

"Ok then...exactly how much stuff do you think I should be involved in?"

Hermione giggled nervously. "Do you mean in the pregnancy or after the baby's born."

She didn't know why, but Draco's face suddenly softened. He looked as though he was trying to stop himself from saying it but he couldn't restrain himself and blurted out, "So is it ok if I go to the ultrasounds?"

Hermione gave him a Look.

"Not all of them!" He covered up quickly. "Maybe just one of them."

Hermione wasn't used to seeing or hearing Draco like this. He had his head lowered and he spoke in a soft voice. "You can go to as many as you want." She immediately regretted saying this. He didn't need to see her stomach. "Uh, just as long as you don't look."

"Ok," Draco agreed. And then he laughed of the sheer craziness of the situation. "Geez, I can't belive that I'm actually gonna do this."

Hermione laughed too. "Yeah, neither can I."

There was a heavy pause. And then...

"Sorry," Draco uttered mellifluously. Hermione gawked at him.

"You can't be serious! You, Draco Malfoy, of all people in this crazy world, are saying sorry? To me, the jumped-up Mudblood?"

"Shut up, Granger. I'm not that bad."

Hermione guffawed loudly. "Not that bad! Who was the one who tried to get me, Harry and Ron expelled? Who was the one who wanted me dead when the Chamber of Secrets was opened? Who wsa the one who constantly tried to ruin Hagrid's classes? Who was the one who laughed when me and Ron couldn't find Harry in the crowd after the third Task last year? Who was that?"

Draco grimaced. "Ok, ok, you do have a point. But, Grang-Hermione...My dad sent me Howlers _all the goddamn time, _telling me that it was up to me to keep the "evil" up and running at this school. I did my best, I'll admit it. But...during the holidays I had thoughts about doing all that crap. I just thought why am I doing this and who am I doing this for? And then...I sorta realized that I don't want my dad controlling me over the things I say or the people I hang out with or what sort of actions I take. So, as from today, I'm becoming my own person."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Did you seriously just say that."

"Why yes, Granger, I did."

She let out a low whistle. "I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy finally realized that he was an asshole."

Draco smacked her lightly on the arm and they both giggled. A playful smile crept upon Draco's mouth and he sat down next to Hermione. "So. When do you find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

Hermione beamed and put a hand to her stomach. "I'm fourteen weeks now so I think I find out in a couple of months."

"What do you want?"

Hermione rested her head against the headboard of her bed and smiled. "A girl. You want a boy of course."

"I know it's a boy. Malfoy's only have boys."

"So? My family has a lot of girls."

"Poor them," Draco muttered darkly.

"Do you think that if its a boy, you'd like it better?"

"Definetly!" He joked. Hermione pouted. "Oh, don't do that, I was kidding. I told you that I'm not that bad a person. And don't you dare make me feel bad about this at all! I already have enough guilt on my shoulders, what with getting you pregnant and all. Just remember that I have to break the news to my dad."

Hermione winced. "He's gonna kill you."

"He'll probably kill you first."

"Damn, if only I were pureblood," she said sarcastically.

"It's a shame you're not. But, then again, as part of turning over a new leaf, I've decided that blood status doesn't matter anymore."

"I can't believe you people think that the purer you're blood is, the better you are! There are millions of more Muggles in this world and you'd be surprise at how they've managed to get by without magic. It's incredible! We still live in the bloody Dark Ages and they've all got electricity and televisions and computers and mobile phones and-"

Draco held up his hand. "You lost me."

"Anyway, I think it's what's on the inside that counts."

"Who cares about your insides? They're pretty gross if you ask me. It's the outside that matters."

"No, Draco," she touched his arm. "It's who you are as a person that is important."

"Hmp. You do have some sort of a point."

"When do I not?" She laughed cutely and Draco yawned.

"I better be off, the boys are probably wondering where I am." He stood up, stretched and yawned again.

"Ok, but by the way, how on earth did you get in here?"

"Oh, I "borrowed" Potter's Map and Cloak."

Hermione gasped. "Oh, Draco, you didn't!" She knew what he meant by borrowing.

"Don't worry, I'll give them back tomorrow. Remind me to thank them." He crossed the room and picked up the items. "Night."

Hermione watched him close the door and suddenly wished that he didn't have to leave. She felt a hard knot in the pit of her stomach and a voice nagging her to yell at him to come back. She didn't.

She shut her hangings again so that they blocked out the light in the room and snuggled down into her comfy bed. She rubbed her stomach, smiling. Something had shifted between her and Draco. They weren't friends yet, but she got to see a different side to him. He didn't seem like a monster anymore. He had let down his guard and shown his true feelings, and that made him almost human.

"Goodnight, baby," she whispered to her stomach.

She had a feeling that things were about to change for the good.

A/N: ok ok im sorry! i cant stand writing Draco as the bad guy so I made him a little bit nicer (eventually) in this chapter. but hey, who knows? maybe they'll have a falling out or something or he'll decide that he doesn't want to be involved? anyway, please review, it'd do you good :)

Love always,  
Alex

xoxo


	6. Swallowed in the Sea

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**Chapter Six: **Swallowed in the Sea

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_I'm so so so so so sorry about this. I'm so disgusted and disappointed in myself and I know you will be too but please please please don't get mad at me. I can't take it, I'm already stressed enough._

_I'm pregnant. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I hate myself too._

_Please don't try to pull me out of Hogwarts. I belong here._

_I love you,_

_~Hermione~_

With a heavy sigh, Hermione folded the piece of parchment into tiny sqaures, stuffed it inside an envelope and tied it to the legs of the one of the school's many owls. The owl hooted in agreement to her soft touch, fixed her with it's beady amber eyes for a second and took off through the open window.

Hermione tried to bite back tears but once one escaped from her eyes, there was no stopping the rest of them. She fiercely brushed them away with the back of her hand and left the Owlerly.

She knew that she would be late to Transfiguration, but for once in her life she didn't care. She passed several students on her way to class and all of them sneered and pointed at her but she didn't care. She pulled her robes around her tighter and walked faster with her head down, shielding her face from the pouring rain.

When she reached the Viaduct entrance, she pushed open the tall oak wooden doors and stepped inside. She wrung her hair to get all the water out and took off her soaking wet robes and stuffed them in her bookbag.

And then she noticed a gang of Slytherin's hanging around the entrance to the Dungeons.

_Just ignore them, Hermione. They can't hurt you._

"Where you going, Mangy?" One of them called out.

Hermione just lowered her head, wrapped her arms around her stomach and walked briskly up the stairs, trying not to slip over on the damp stairs.

She could hear dull, heavy footsteps thudding behind her and her heart sped up.

"Come on Mangy, tell us where you're going?"

A tiny growl escaped from between her lips. She _hated _it when they called her Mangy. It was even worse than Mudblood.

"Are you deaf Mangy? I said, tell us where you're going!"

Without thinking, she spun around on the top of the stairs but before she could glare at them, she slipped backsides and landed hard on her butt.

The Slytherins roared in laughter, bent double and slapping their knees but Hermione didn't hear them. All she was focusing on was the sharp pain that was shooting up her spine. She clutched her stomach and scrunched her face up in pain. "Ooh! Woo!"

"What's going on here?" She heard the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy behind the group of Slytherins. And for the first time in her life, instead of feeling resentful, she was acually glad that he was there.

The tallest of the group, whom Hermione recognized as a seventh year called Adrian Patelli, immediately sobered up and glared at Draco.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He then barked out a command for the group to part and Draco laid eyes on Hermione, lying on the top of the stairs, holding her stomach with tears streaming down her face. He gasped and hurried to her side, almost slipping on the wet stairs. He had to grip the railing to hold himself up.

"Hermione! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Step away from the slutty Mudblood, Malfoy or you'll never get to meet your unborn brat-"

WHAM!

In a split second, Draco had lunged out and connected his fist to Adrian's jaw. Hermione gasped and jumped up as fast as she could as several of the Slytherins stupidly fell back and watched as their leader got pummelled. One of the boys, who had a solid build, grabbed Draco in a headlock but Hermione immediately whipped out her wand and screamed,"_Petrificus Totalus!" _His arms sprang together and he sprawled over backwards like a board. Hermione directed her wand at the rest of the gang threatingly.

"Come any closer and you'll have worms coming out of your eyes," she hissed like a snake. She flicked her wrist and red sparks flew out. "Go!"

Reluctantly, but with a hint of fear, they scampered. Adrian held up his hands, sporting a black eye and glared at her. "You may think that you've gotten away with this, Mudblood, but trust me, you haven't. We'll get you back one day."

And with that, he walked away.

Shaken, but experiencing a thrilling bout of irrational fear, Hermione tottered over to her blonde-hair hero.

"Are you okay?" She put a hand on Draco's shoulder as he rubbed his throat.

"I think I should be the one asking you that." Draco gave her a small half-smile.

"I can't believe they did that," Hermione said softly, the rouge colour in her face slowly disappearing.

"I can."

"Sorry."

Draco frowned at her. "What the hell are you saying sorry for? Shouldn't I be saying that?"

"I don't know. At the moment, I don't really care. I'm too tired to think."

Draco widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Hermione Granger, too tired to think? I never thought I'd live to see the day!"

Hermione slapped him on the arm. "Shut up."

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

She slapped him again, lightly this time and then yawned. Draco smiled and touched her arm. "Maybe you should go get some sleep."

Hermione's head jumped up and she stared at him as if he belonged in the looney bin. "Are you insane? Miss out on class? Who do you think I am?"

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Okay, sorry to break your bubble Miss Smarty-Pants, but you've already missed half of Transfiguration. There's no point on going to class now."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You're right. You're right."

"Woah!" Draco chuckled. "What is wrong for you today? First you say that you're sorry, then you say you're too tired to think and now you're saying that _I'm_ right? Are you feeling okay?"

Hermione laughed cutely and Draco suddenly felt light-headed, not in a nauseous kind of way, but because he had never heard her laugh before. Of course he had before on several occasions, but he had actually never _listened _to it. It sounded muscial; it was beautiful.

"Y'know what? I'm actually feeling good. Way better than I've felt in weeks. Of course, I'm still slightly naseous, even though I really shouldn't be. But, yeah, I feel good."

Draco let out an unexpected laugh. "Y'know what I like about you? I like the fact that you always give people a straight up answer, never a yes or a no answer, always a full answer, giving them exactly what they asked, whether they like it or not."

"I never noticed that I do that."

Draco smiled and Hermione looked up at him as a lock of smooth flaxen hair fell into his piercing silver-gray eyes with that rare sort of casual elegance and Hermione admired that fact.

"Um, I'm going into Hogsmeade this weekend...would you like to come?" She bit her lip nervously as she waited for his response.

"You want me to come into Hogsmeade with you?" He asked flatly as she continued making her intention of ripping a hole in her lip.

"You don't have to come!" She said quickly. "I just thought that maybe we'd like to get to know one another better over coffee or something..."

"Yeah, that sounds alright." Draco smiled and then checked the time on his watch. "Oh, I better get going, I have study period next." He threw her a quick heart-warming grin and started to climb down the stairs. "Oh, and Hermione?" He spun around. "I don't do coffee. Firewhiskey's more my thing."

And with that, he gave her a surprising wink and cantered down the stairs to the Dungeons, leaving Hermione feeling as though she was walking on air.

xox

_Where the hell is she? _Draco thought irritably as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his dark gray wool coat. The carriages had started to trickle out and he was still standing in the cold, amusing himself by puffing out the air from his mouth and watching it turn white and fade away.

He spotted Potter and Weasley climbing into a carriage at the back followed by those two annoying gossipy girls called Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. He used to secretly fancy Pavarti as she had always been the most beautiful girl in the whole year with her silky raven-black hair that fell to her waist and her milk chocolate skin and her almond-shaped hazel eyes. But after hearing that she was the one who spread the rumour about Draco having Dragonitis in second year (not true!) he decided to 'dump' her.

All the carriages were now travelling away in the distance. Annoyed and slightly angry, he turned around to walk back into the castle when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Draco!"

He spun around as he was walking and almost stumbled over but he managed to steady himself. His breath sort of got caught in his throat as he watched Hermione run towards him. She was wearing black tights tucked into calf-high black motercycle boots, a short white dress, a baby blue jacket and a long gray-and-black zebra striped scarf. Her bump was showing but she didn't seem to care. Her long dark-honey-coloured hair was softly curled under her white cashmere beanie and her cheeks were rosy from the cold. She looked truly remarkable.

"Hi," he grinned clumsily as he studied her.

"Hey yourself," she said happily as she caught up to him. "Sorry, I'm late, I just didn't want the whole world to know that we were going out together."

He nodded in understanding. "So, how are we gonna get there? Can you walk?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Draco, I can walk. I'm pregnant, not disabled."

"Well, you never know. So? How do you plan on getting there? All the carriages are gone."

"I suppose we can walk."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Ugh!"

They started down the snow-covered path, hands stuffed into the the pockets of their coats. Despite the fact that Hemione was wearing white cashmere fingerless gloves, her hands were numb.

"So, I have an appointment in two weeks so I can find out the sex of the baby and I was wondering if you would like to come. I mean, you don't have to but I figured that you have every right to."

"Hermione, I'm fine with that if you are."

Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet and she fidgeted with her hair. "Yeah, I guess so."

"When exactly is it?"

"Two Tuesdays from now. Madam Promfrey said that we can come as soon as we're done with afternoon classes."

"Okay, should we meet up at the Hospital Wing or after Herbology?"

"Well, since we have Herbology last, we might as well go up there together."

"Smart thinking."

"Always."

It took them about half an hour to trudge through the ankle-deep snow but despite the fact that their socks were soaked through, they didn't seem to mind. Hermione was amazed at how easy it was to talk to him. Just a few months ago they had hated each others guts and dreamt of ways of hexing the other until they were dead. But now here they were, chatting about whatever came to mind and feeling completely comfortable.

They finally reached the little village of Hogsmeade. Hundreds of kids were milling around, diving into the toasty-warm shops around them. Honeydukes and Zonko's were absolutely crowded, so Hermione pulled Draco through the crowd and led him to The Three Broomsticks. She was hoping that because there were so many people they wouldn't notice that she was sitting at a table with him.

"Go get us a seat, I'll get the drinks." Draco murmured and headed to the counter. Hermione weaved in and out of the tables, trying to spot a free one. She saw one in the very back corner and couldn't help grinning.

"Perfect!"

She slipped off her coat and put it over the back of her chair as she waited for Draco to come back.

"That'd be five Sickles and one Knut, thank you very much," Madam Rosemerta said breezily as she waited for Draco to hand her the money.

"Keep the change."

He picked up the two mugs filled to the brim with delicious, frothing Butterbeer but almost dropped it when someone bumped into him.

"Watch it!" He yelled as some of the drink slopped over the side of the glass and splattered onto his boot.

"Oh, sorry, Draco," Pansy Parkinson said in a low, throaty voice. "So, I saw you walking with Mangy Mudblood Granger. You aren't actually gonna be involved in this whole stupid thing are you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah. I am. And don't call Hermione a Mangy Mudblood, Parkinson."

Pansy's blue eyes widened as she gasped in surprise. "OMG, are you serious, Draco? You can't be interested in that...that...slut!"

"Watch is Pansy or I'll put the Bat-Bogey Hex on you."

"But, Draco! You know that I'm much better than her! I'm pretty and I'm great in bed. You know that. We used to have such amazing nights...Remember?" She trailed her hand up Draco's chest but he nudged her hand away.

"I remember but whatever. That's over now."

"God, why can't we just have one more night of passion?"

"Because I'm having a baby with Hermione, that's why. Just leave me alone." He stalked away, leaving Pansy look hurt and confused.

"What took so long?" Hermione asked as Draco set the drinks down on the scrubbed wooden table.

"Long line," he muttered and immediately started to gulp down his drink.

"What happened to Firewhiskey?" Hermione asked teasingly as Draco set down his mug.

"McGonagall's here, I don't need to get a detention. Besides, your pregnant and I don't think that alcohol is good for you."

"Well, that's considerate of you, thank you."

They lapsed into silence and took in their surroundings for a few moments.

"Oh, my God!" Hermione suddenly gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked anxiously, thinking that something was wrong but Hermione was pointing behind him. He turned around and saw an owl flapping towards them across the room. It dropped a letter on their table and zoomed out.

Hermione picked up the letter and teared it open but immediately wished that she didn't because it was a letter from her mother.

_Hermione,_

_How could you let this happen? What on earth were you thinking? Your father and I had trusted you to go to this school and not get yourself in any trouble. We thought you were responsible! You're coming home right now. We're on our way to get you. Is it too late to have an abortion? If it isn't, then please do so. You are not ready to have a child. Have you thought about adoption? Your father and I think that's for the best._

_Mum_

Hermione laid her head down on the table and started to sob. Draco wildly thought that her parents had died or something. He pulled the letter out from under Hermione's head and quickly scanned it and felt himself growing more and more angry with every word that he read. Abortion? Adoption? Pulling her out of school? Were these Muggles crazy.

"Hermione?" He said cautiously. She didn't repsond so he scooted his chair closer to her and started to rub her back. "Are you okay?"

She lifted her head off the table and glared at him through glassy red eyes. "Am I okay? Of course I'm not okay! My parents want me to have an abortion! Little too late for that though," she added as she rubbed her stomach. "I knew that they'd have trouble with this but I never expected them to want me to do this. How could they!"

"Not to mention the fact that they want to pull you out of Hogwarts," he shook his head and Hermione cried even harder.

"Don't do that in public! Look, let's get back to the castle."

It took Hermione a few minutes to calm down. When she finally did, Draco took her hand and helped her into a coat and led her into the bustling village.

When had walked far enough down the path to not be spotted then did Draco wrap his arm around her shoulder and leaned her head onto his chest.

"It's gonna be okay," he reassured her, not actually knowing that it would be.

He didn't know how they made it but before they both knew it, they were stumbling into the Gryffindor common room.

"C'mon, let's get you up to be-eeeeeed," he squealed when he saw Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall standing in the middle of the common room with a woman with long curly brown hair and deep brown eyes and a man with short brown hair and blue eyes standing between them.

"Hermione!"

CLIFFY! Geez, am I predictable or what? Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I've been quite the busy gal lately. So, please review you know you want to ;)

BTW: I NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON WHETHER THE BABY SHOULD A BOY OR A GIRL! Please just say what you think it should be in your review. And also what you think the name should be! Please tell me your suggestions/

Love always,  
Alex  
xoxo


	7. Life at it's own

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**Chapter Seven: **Life at it's own

The two teenage parents-to-be stared in equal disbelief at the four people they last expected to see standing in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hermione!"

"Mum? Dad? Wh-what are you do-doing here...?" Hermione managed to stutter out. But Kate and Jackson Granger didn't reply. Well, they did. But in quite an unexpected way. Hermione's father lunged out at Draco and Kate ran at Hermione and tried to gather her up in her arms but Hermione quickly jumped back and screamed. "Daddy! Get off of him!"

Jackson had both of his large hands clasped around Draco's neck and was practically squeezing the life out of him. Draco was on his knees, frantically flailing his arms around, slowly turning blue.

"Professor, do something!" Hermione cried out to Professor Dumbledore who calmy waved his wand in one motion and Dr. Granger was thrown backwards across the room, landing smoothly in one of the armchairs.

"Dr. Granger, I understand that you are upset about this situation but we do not allow violence within this school," the aged Professor spoke gravely and his light blue eyes scanned Dr. Granger, making him feel as though he was being X-rayed, a feeling shared with most students and staff at Hogwarts whenever the Professor eyed them.

"But-that-that-_scumbag_!" Dr. Granger pointed wildly at Draco, who was collapsed on the floor rubbing his throat, Hermione kneeling next to him, tears pouring down her face. "He knocked up my daughter! He deserves to be dead!"

"Please, sir, calm down."

Dr. Granger shot up out of his chair as though he had just sat down on a hedgehog. "No! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU STUPID OLD MAN! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT AWFUL BOY HAS DONE? HE HAS RUINED MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE AND YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Dr. Granger roared fiercely, spraying spit eveywhere.

"Daddy, please," Hermione held up her hands. "Please, let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain, Hermione! I thought you were smart! How stupid do you have to be to have sex at bloody fourteen years old?"

"I'm fifteen!" Hermione snapped.

Dr. Granger was about to open his mouth to retort when Mrs. Granger timidly sat down next to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione jumped back out of her reach.

"Hermione, whatever is the matter?"

"What do you think?" Hermione shook her head and spoke in a small voice. "I got your damn letter today. How could you possibly think that I would an abortion? You know my thoughts and concerns on that!"

"What?" Mrs. Granger wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"And now you're here to try to pull me out of school! Well, guess what Mum, that isn't happening! You know how much I love Hogwarts, this place is my home!"

"Wait, what?"

"You made me feel so terrible and even more ashamed! I was only just starting to feel happy and then you have to go and ruin it! Thanks a lot!"

And with that, she crumpled into a heap and weeped, her arms covering her humilated face. Draco, who had recovered from almost being strangled to death, rubbed her back in circular motions. "Shh, Hermione, you shouldn't do that, it's not good for the baby."

"Hermione, hunny," Mrs. Granger began tearfully. "I don't know what you're talking about.

"What-do-you-mean-you-don't-know-what-I'm-talking-about?" Hermione choked out between sobs.

"I mean that I don't know what letter you got but I know that I didn't say anything about you getting an abortion!"

"What? Yes you d-did! You wrote it in the letter!"

"No, I didn't!"

Hermione shakily reached a hand into her pocket and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper and handed it to her mother. Mrs. Granger's eyes quickly scanned the contents of the letter, her face growing more and more disbelievingly.

"Hermione, dear...I didn't write this letter!"

"Oh, yeah, then who did then?"

Simultaneously, the duo realized who actually did. Slowly, they both turned their heads to glare at Dr. Granger, who had been watching the commute unfold agitated.

"Jackson," Mrs. Granger said slowly. "Did you write this letter?"

Dr. Granger didn't reply, just frowned down at the two angry women.

"Jackson!" Mrs. Granger repeated. "You wrote it didn't you!"

"So what if I did?" Dr. Granger snarled. "I meant every single word of it!"

"Daddy!" Hermione gasped. "You...you wrote it! Daddy, how-how could you! How could you possibly want me to have an abortion! God, I should've known that Mum would never write junk like that!"

"Just because you're extremely smart in your studies, young lady, doesn't mean that you know everything about everything!"

"Jackson, I am a Christian, you know my morals. I believe that abortion is a sin. Did you really expect Hermione to fall for that?"

"She obviously did seeing as she thought that you wrote it!"

"It said _Mum_!" Hermione retorted.

"Didn't you notice that the handwriting was different!"

"As much as I love family squarrels," Professor Dumbledore injected loudly, forcing all three of the Grangers to stand up straight and face him, "as I've been involved in many myself, I'm afraid that we have some students coming back from their trip to Hogsmeade and I am sure that we do not want to cause ourselves a scene. How about we take this into Professor McGonagall's office?"

"That is an excellent idea, Professor," Professor McGonagall motioned for the Granger family plus Draco to follow her, whilst sneering coldly at Dr. Granger, who kindly returned the glower.

xox

"I do not want any more outbursts of arguements from anyone. I want this to be discussed quickly and calmly. And Dr. Granger," Professor McGonagall added as he showed signs that he was about to disagree, "I can do magic and you cannot. I can seal your mouth shut if I wanted to."

"But wouldn't that be considered-" Mrs. Granger began but McGonagall shot her a stern look and so she backed down.

"Now," McGongall lowered herself into her straight-backed chair. "Dr. Granger, why don't we start with you? What made you so compelled to write a letter to your daughter, making her think it was your wife and not actually yourself?"

"Because! My daughter is a child! And there is no way I will allow her to have a child!"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Of course it isn't! What if people find out? She has brought shame to our family! Why, her grandmother almost suffered from a heart attack when she found out!"

"Grammy! Is she okay!" Hermione wailed out.

"Barely," Dr. Granger grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Grammy's fine, darling," Mrs. Granger reassured her daughter. "Your father just seems to be a little bit of drama queen today."

"Tell me about it," Draco retorted, rubbing his bruised neck, still upset about the previous events of the evening.

"Shut up!" Dr. Granger snarled at him.

"Don't you tell me to shut up, you crazy Muggle!"

"Don't call me a crazy Muggle you foul, low-life, evil, twisted little-"

"DADDY!"

"Dr. Granger, I have had it up to here! All I want to do is have Madam Promfrey make me a Pepperup Potion so I can get some sleep!"

Hermione had never seen her Professor shout like this and it made her abstemious. "Professor, can I say something?"

"As long as it doesn't involve yelling, then fine."

"Mum, Dad," Hermione turned to both of her upset parents, forcing herself to maintain direct eye contact with the both of them. "Please, please, please don't pull me out of Hogwarts. You don't understand how much this place means to me. If you take me out of here then I'll be losing everything that's important to me."

"Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall began brusquely. "Maybe your parents are right..."

"What?" Hermione and Draco both snapped together.

"Well, think about it. Do you really think a school would be a suitable place to raise a child? You both still have 2 and a half years left to finish your education. Wouldn't you rather go home, Hermione, where you have both your parents to help you out?"

"But Professor, Hogwarts is my home! And to be frank, I don't want to be anywhere near my father. Not after what he has said and done."

"But who will look after the child whilst you two are in school? Where will it sleep? How will you manage to balance homework and assignments?"

Hermione, for once in her life, was left without an answer but thankfully the Headmaster came to her rescue.

"Minerva, there is a way." He started seriously. "There is a way that Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger can raise their child here at Hogwarts."

"R-really?" Hermione's eyes looked brighter than they ever had before. "How?"

"We can simply rearrange a small...home...for you two to live in."

"What? Where?" Draco enquired shrewdly.

"Right here at Hogwarts. I can simply add a room onto the Gryffindor Tower, where you two can live. If you wish to live together?"

"But am I allowed to live in the Gryffindor Tower when I'm from a different house?"

"If you want this to work out Mr. Malfoy, then arrangements can be made."

Hermione and Draco exchanged a glance. "Are you serious?" They smiled.

"Yes, I'm deadly serious. I can provide you with proper facilities such as a kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms, one for the child and one for yourselves-"

"Wait, what?" Dr. Granger interrupted. "My daughter is not sleeping with him!"

"Stay out of this, please!" Hermione's anger levels rose whenever her father had to have the last word.

"They can always have two beds."

"No, that's stupid," Draco remarked.

"Then one bed it is. I suppose this would be a great way to get to know each other properly," The Headmaster smiled kindly down at the two and Hermione felt a flood of relief wash over her as she felt such gratitude towards her Professor for making this situation so much easier.

"What about when we go home for the summer? What we do? Draco doesn't live anywhere near be and...I'm not sure his parents will be perfectly okay with this..."

"I'm sure you two can figure that out for yourselves."

Hermione turned to Draco expectantly. "Well? Are you okay with this?"

Draco looked from Professor Dumbledore's kind face, to McGonagall's one, to Dr. Granger's furious face to Mrs. Granger's tearful one. And then he focused on Hermione, smiling nervously up at him, one hand resting on her 18-week stomach, looking so innocent to practically tore him.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it."

They didn't even hear Dr. Granger's annoyed complaints or Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Granger agreeing with each other that this would "never work out." They just gazed at one another, feeling as though this was only just the beginning of a lifetime of complications. But they were ready to take the risk, at whatever cost it came with.

A/N: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! How good am I? Fast update=happy readers :) So. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not updating until I have idk...50 reviews. Does that seem fair? Or am I just a review hogger? Well I'll try to update by at least next week coz I'm going on holiday next week! YAYY! ok. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW :)

oh, and I still need names!

Love always  
Alex  
xoxo


	8. The Chains of Love

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

THANK YOU TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANKS FOR LIKING THIS STORY :) XOX

**Chapter Eight: ****The chains of Love**

Draco settled himself onto a bench at the Slytherin table between Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, who merely grumbled a hello. He reached his arm across the table, grabbed the box of Cornflakes and plonked it back in front of him and poured some into his empty bowl.

"Granger's looking heavy these days," Blaise mumbled as he turned the page of his _Morning Prophet._

Draco frowned and watched Hermione bounce into the Great Hall with Potty, Weaselbee and Weaselette, chatting and laughing. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. Ever since the incident with Hermione's parents two weeks ago, Professor Dumbledore had arranged a small "house" adjoining to Gryffindor Tower for the two of them to stay in. Hermione and Draco had settled down into their new "home" perfectly well. They didn't even have trouble sleeping in the same bed, even if Hermione did constantly have to kick Draco over to his side.

"She's not heavy," he retorted plainly, not even bothering to think up an arguement like he usually would've done. He glanced up at Hermione again. He had left early to go down to breakfast, wanting to avoid a run-in with Weaselbee. Hermione was dressed in skinny black jeans, a thinly striped black and white shirt, platform black flip-flops and a long pink scarf with leopard spots. Her dark hair was straight. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of spell she had used to do so.

"That's probably why she's got a scarf on. To hide the extra weight she's put on," Blaise remarked, raising his eyebrows at Hermione.

"It seems like it..." Draco trailed off, not thinking about what he was saying. He had never seen her looking so...so...sexy. That was the only word to describe her.

"Uh, Drac? You're drooling?" Blaise commented, looking throughly disgusted but Draco ignored him as he felt a surge of anger when Weaselbee glanced in his direction, smirked and then put an arm around Hermione's shoulder. What made him even more mad was that she didn't even bother to shake him off.

With shaking hands, Draco grabbed his spoon and dumped it in his bowl, flicking milk onto Goyle's sweater. At that moment Hermione glanced up and met Draco's eyes. She flashed him a big, toothy grin and gave him a small wave. Draco's expression softened and he waved back.

"God," Blaise grumbled as he watched the exchange. "Please don't tell me you like her!"

Draco glowered at Blaise, feeling slightly irritated. "No, I do not! But I think that it's okay to be nice to the woman carrying my child."

Blaise snorted. "Whatever, Drac." He continued to read his paper. "So how's it going living with her?" He asked without looking up.

"It's going pretty well. Why?"

"Just wondering, that's all. Have you heard back from your father?"

"Not yet," Draco sighed and felt his palms start to itch, which always happened when he was nervous. He sent a letter to his parents just two days ago, explaining the current circumstances he was going under at the moment and begging for their forgiveness. It repusled him to do so but he knew that he had no other option. He knew that his mother would eventually come around but his father...oh boy his father...Draco knew that he would be disowned for sure. And what about his Aunt Bellatrix? Oh, God...He slouched down his seat and buried his face in his hands.

"Hi," he heard a soft, angelic voice announce, a voice he knew to be Hermione's.

"Mmph," he muttered back.

Hermione smiled quickly at Blaise and then situated herself next to Draco.

"You don't look very happy this morning. Is everything okay?"

When Draco didn't reply, Blaise decided to answer.

"He sent a letter to his parents saying that you were pregnant and that he's gonna be around for you and he's worried about his parents reaction, most likely he will be disowed but there's a tiny possibility that they'll understand that this is all your fault so you would understand that he's feeling a little bit under pressure at the moment," Blaise said all this without lifting his eyes up from his paper.

Hermione arched a thick, dark eyebrow. "All my fault? It takes two to tango, Blaise!"

"Two to what?"

"Ugh, never mind!" Hermione didn't feel like explaining the Muggle phrase to him.

"I don't think this is all your fault, Hermione," Draco lifted his head up but didn't meet her eyes. "We're both responsible in this."

"But your parents aren't going to think that, will they?" Hermione responded fiercely with tears in his eyes.

"God, don't cry, who cares about my parents. We'll just deal with whatever comes, alright?" He hated seeing Hermione cry, mostly because crying women made him uncomfortable and he wasn't the type of person to deal with emotion, but also because it made his heart ache to see Hermione upset.

"I guess." Hermione wiped her eyes, grabbed a piece of toast and started to spread jam and peanut butter onto it. (( A/N: om nom nom ))

"Uh, ew?" Blaise commented with raised eyebrows. "That doesn't go together."

"Yes, it does."

"Since?"

"Well, I've never been one for peanut butter but I swear this kid is making me have the weirdest cravings." Hermione stated as she took a large bite out of her creation.

After Hermione finished, she smacked her lips together and wiped the crumbs off her lap.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. I'll see you two later."

"What's the point of getting all dressed up if you're just going back to bed?" Draco groaned, feeling as though he'd never understand the behaviour of girls. Hermione rolled her eyes. "And what about the hair?"

"Oh," Hermione giggled and touched it. "Ginny said that she always wanted to do it so I let her give it a go. It looks good, doesn't it?" She flicked it back. "But I'm not doing this again, even just for fun. I'm an all-natural girl." With that, she waved goodbye and sauntered back to the Gryffindor table.

Blaise chuckled. "Well, I've never thought I'd be the one to say this, Draco...but Granger actually looks kinda...I don't know...hot like that."

"She's not hot!" Draco said in Hermione's defence. "She's beaut-" He caught himself just in time as Blaise smirked, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"She's what?"

"Nothing, I have to go."

Draco kept his head lowered as he grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, his cheeks darkening more with every second passing. He could feel Blaise's eyes following him as he left the Great Hall as quick as he could.

As he climbed staircase upon staircase and took as many shortcuts as he could to get to the Gryffindor Tower, he couldn't help but mentally scold himself. He had almost let slip that he liked Hermione. He couldn't let that happen again. "Finicky doctrinaire." He declared lowly at the portrait of two ladies dressed in red who were blocking the entrance to his and Hermione's room.

The girls in the portrait giggled and winked at him and then swung forwards. Draco stepped inside.

Their home was quite small and cosy but for some odd reason, Draco liked it. Of course it was nothing compared to the Malfoy Manor but it was bright and simple and elegant. There was nothing sinister or indimating about it. It had a more homely feel.

"Hermione?" He called out as he dumped his jacket onto the brown suede longue.

"In here," she shouted back from their bedroom. He walked past the small kitchen and turned into the small dim-litted hallway. He strolled by the sea-green and white tiled bathroom and the baby's room which was completely blank at the moment until he got to their bedroom. He pushed open the ajar door and stepped in to find Hermione lying on the double bed, reading _Witch Weekly._

"Hi," she smiled and tossed the magazine aside.

"Hey," he smiled back lightly and pulled his shoes off.

"You okay?" She cocked her head to the side when she noticed his tense posture.

"Yeah, just thinking about my father."

Hermione sighed sympathetically and motioned for Draco to sit down next to her. He climbed on top of the bed and laid down next to her on his stomach with his eyes closed. She rubbed his back considerately. "Listen, it's going to be alright. He's your father, he'll understand."

"You don't know my father. He's a right git. The child's a half-blood, I've tainted the Malfoy heritage," he groaned and clutched at his head, making the intention of ripping it out in frustration but Hermione grabbed his hands.

"It's going to be okay. And even if it isn't then so what? There are more important things in the world then heritage."

"Hermione, remember your father's reaction? Well, my father's reaction is going to be ten times as worse."

Hermione grimaced, remembering the day that her father had stormed into Hogwarts, tried to pull Hermione out and almost strangled Draco to death.

"God. How did we get ourselves into this?" She whispered and ran her hand across her rounded stomach.

"Sex," Draco stated simply.

"Ugh, sex." Hermione sounded repulsed at the very thought. "But, what's done is done. We can't change the past."

"We could with a time-turner...Not that I'd want to do that!" He quickly rushed when Hermione had given him a cold frown.

"Y'know, I'm really glad that we're getting along so well. When I first found out that I was pregnant, I was a mess. I thought that you would force me into getting an abortion who refuse to have anything to with this but I'm actually relieved that you decided to step up, stop being an ass and help out."

Draco smiled sleepily up at her. "Hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

Hermione scoffed and smacked his shoulder but she giggled at the same time. "Tired?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight."

"It's still morning."

"Well, Mr Smarty Pa-aants!" She broke off with a squeal as a little nudge fluttered in her body.

"What?" Draco mumbled, not noticing that Hermione had suddenly sat up straight. Her hand flew straight to her stomach. A soft little nudged bumped her hand. Hermione gasped. Her eyes became glassy. She pressed her hand to her stomach tighter and waited. Within in a few seconds, a tentative nudge bumped her again.

"Draco!" She panted, shaking him. "Wake up!"

"Mmph?"

"Draco, get up!"

"What?" Draco opened his eyes and looked around. He must've fallen asleep. And then he noticed that Hermione was sitting straight up with both hands on her stomach and without further ado, he jolted up.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Are you in pain or something?"

"No, I'm not in pain, just, Draco, I think the baby's moving!"

Draco paused. "Has it ever done that before?"

"No, this is the first time."

He hesitated before slowly reaching out and putting one hand lightly on the side of Hermione's stomach. The baby kicked his hand and he jumped a little bit in shock but then he smiled. Hermione noticed this and of course got tears in her eyes but she wasn't blaming them on the hormones this time.

Draco looked up just the first tears escaped and trickled down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" He asked hurriedly as the baby kicked again. Hermione just shook her head and smiled. Draco knew that they were happy tears, thankfully and so he hugged her with one arm. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back, wishing that they could stay in that position forever.

"My life is series of actor's changing places except there's no backstage and there's no place for me," Hermione sang under her breath as she washed her hands in the kitchen sink. Draco was asleep in their bedroom and she had started to get back pains. Singing always helped her take her mind off things. It helped her get through hard times in her past, especially in her first days of Hogwarts, where she was friendless and hated.

"It's ok though, the jokes on the television make me laugh, remind me that it's ok to not have a backstage or a place to hide."

After going home for the summer holidays one year, one of Hermione's cousins had shown her a mini webseries on a Muggle website Hermione was quite fond of called YouTube. The show was called _Little White Lie _and it was one of the reasons why she had such a strong love of music. The song "I Still Think" sung by Darren Criss was one of her current favourite Muggle songs. ((A/N: DARREN! *drools* soz. on with the story! ))

"But I got dinner on my plate, got my paycheck yesterday, how great. How cool. I got places, I got friends, I got Joey, Ross and Chandler then there's you, and now how we like to say that we're in love, doesn't it seem like it should be enough, but the world will roll their eyes but I still think, well I still think that we're in love."

Smiling to herself, Hermione turned around and almost collapsed. Draco was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and his infamous cocky smirk painted on his features.

"Not bad Granger. Not bad at all."

Blushing furiously, Hermione grabbed the dishtowel and wiped her hands on it, staring at the ground.

"How long were you listening for?"

"Long enough to know that you've got a pretty good voice. That song...did you write it?"

A half-smile crept upon Hermione's plush pink lips. "No, I didn't."

Draco switched his weight to his left foot and studied her. "You really are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"You betcha!"

Hermione smiled at Draco and walked past him out into the living room. Draco watched as she elegantly picked up a notepad lying on the coffee table and perched herself delicately on the sofa. She crossed her legs, picked up a quill and started scratching away.

"What are you writing?"

"I just thought of a new name for the baby."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and frowned. "Already."

Hermione barely glanced up as she started on a new line. "What do you mean?"

"The baby's not gonna be here for another four months, why do you have to start on names?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Draco, a name is extremely important. You're stuck with it for your entire life. I want to give our baby a name that she will appreciate and like."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "She?"

"Or he."

"It's a he."

"How would you know?"

"Seven generations of boys. Highly unlikely that I will produce the opposite sex. How would you know?"

"Mother's instincts."

"Right, like that counts."

Hermione laid the pad next to her and motioned for Draco to sit down next to her. When he did, she turned excitedly to him and handed him the notepad. He looked at it sceptically. "Come on!" Hermione pressed the quill into his hand. "Write down all the names that you like."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Hermione said in a voice very much like Professor McGonagall's when she was telling off her misbehaving students.

"Fine," Draco said huffily and began scrawling across the page.

Hermione situated herself so that her back was lying on the arm of the sofa and her feet were mere inches away from Draco's lap. She bit her lip in anticipation.

"Sorry, it's not that good," Draco tossed the notepad into her lap and Hermione grabbed it immediately and scanned the list. She looked up disappointedly.

"There are no girl's names!"

"I don't know any girl's names!"

"You are so pathetic!"

Hermione crossed her arms and started to sulk. Why wouldn't he take this seriously? Did he think this as some sort of joke?"

"Look," Draco said softly albeit somewhat exasperated. "How about this. You give me your ten favourite girls names and your ten favourite boys names and I'll do the same. Sound fair?"

"I guess," Hermione said quietly, twirling a lock of her dark-honey coloured hair around her index finger.

"So," Draco said after a long, awkward moment of silence. "What names do you like for girls?"

Hermione immediately brightened up. "So many, I can't choose! I have like thirty on my list!"

"Thirty! Woah, hell no! Why don't you just cut to down to ten?"

Instead of pouting and arguing, Hermione smiled even bigger. "Well, I guess I can tell you the ten right now."

"Shoot."

Hermione cleared her throat and, without looking at her list, rattled off names as fast as a speeding bullet.

"Well I really like the names Mia, Blair, Addie, Daniella, Hadley, Mattie, Rikki, Willow, Cheyenne, Braiden and Indiana!"

Draco blinked, looking taken aback. "O...kay...um wow. I have to think about mine some more."

"Tell me your boy name's first!"

The back of Draco's neck darkened in colour. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, now come on!"

"Ok, fine! Don't be pushy." He grabbed the list off of her and scanned it. "Ok, I like...Hunter...Aidan...Jeff...Draco Junior...Umm...Jaedyn...Man, I don't know what else. I'm not good at naming names.

"I take note that there are no wizard names on your list."

"I take note that you'd prefer Muggle names?"

"I take note that I have not thought about which I prefer."

"Ok, fine. Which boys names do you like."

"Well, I quite like Jackson, Cody, Daniel, Christian, Bailey, Jake, Nick, Joey, Alexander, Sam and Harrison."

Draco let out a low whistle. "Geez, you've really put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Hermione switched positions so that she was sitting on the balls of her feet. Her eyes were shining. She looked like a little girl about to get her first pony. "Tell!"

Shyly, Draco adverted her gaze. "Well, I guess I like the name Adriana...Graciela...that was one of my distant cousin's name, umm...Deyanna...Brodie...Selena...Shailene...Can't think of anything else..."

"Draco...Those are really good. See, you do know girl's names!"

Draco scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"I like Graciela, that's really pretty. And Adriana too...We can call her Addie for short! That would be really cute! Hmm...What do you think of Cheyenne?"

Draco cocked his head to the side. "You're kidding me right? What about Faith?"

"For a middle name, that's nice. I like Rikki. It's different, but it's cool."

"I like that too. Blair sounds alright too, but for a middle name."

"Alright, so we both like the names Rikki, Adriana, Graciela, and Blair. What about boys names?"

"Well, I like Draco Junior-"

"We are not naming are kid Draco Junior!" Hermione interrupted fiercely. "I like Christian, I think that's cute. And Harrison, isn't that sweet? Jackson and Sam are also my all-time favourite boys names."

"Yeah, they're nice but-"

_Knock, knock_

Hermione and Draco looked at each in surprise. The portrait in the frame outside giggled and spluttered inconspiciously.

"Wonder who that could be..."

A/N: OMG AM I FKN SRS? A CLIFFY? You read right :) SO. Review please my petals :) i love you all SO much, you're all so supportive! make me so happy 3

so. What boys names do you like? What girls names do you like? tell me which ones you like the best! i don't like 'wizard' names. haha. All those names are the ones I like but I can't choose one! I'm really bad at picking boys names so maybe you guys could help me with that? kthnxbyeee :)

Love always  
Alex  
xoxo


	9. I Can't Make You Love Me if you Don't

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**Chapter Nine: There it goes, and no one really knows**

_~Previously on The Start of Our Lives~_

_"I like Graciela, that's really pretty. And Adriana too...We can call her Addie for short! That would be really cute! Hmm...What do you think of Cheyenne?"_

_Draco cocked his head to the side. "You're kidding me right? What about Faith?"_

_"For a middle name, that's nice. I like Rikki. It's different, but it's cool."_

_"I like that too. Blair sounds alright too, but for a middle name."_

_"Alright, so we both like the names Rikki, Adriana, Graciela, and Blair. What about boys names?"_

_"Well, I like Draco Junior-"_

_"We are not naming our kid Draco Junior!" Hermione interrupted fiercely. "I like Christian, I think that's cute. And Harrison, isn't that sweet? Jackson and Sam are also my all-time favourite boys names."_

_"Yeah, they're nice but-"_

_Knock, knock_

_Hermione and Draco looked at each in surprise. The portrait in the frame outside giggled and spluttered inconspiciously._

_"Wonder who that could be..."_

Hermione started to stand up but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"You stay here, ok?" Draco ordered as he stood up and headed for the door.

Hermione sighed and slapped her hands down on the sofa and began to pout. Draco laughed and the portrait swung open to reveal two very unlikely people.

"...Oh..." Draco began as his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Oh, indeed," Lucius Malfoy swept his black cloak behind him and pushed past Draco. Ron was standing behind him, a foolish grin on his face and tried to follow but Draco blocked his path.

"What do you think you're doing here, Weasley?"

Ron glared at Draco as Lucius glanced around the room, looking disgusted and slightly sickened.

"This is where you live now?" Lucius turned around to sneer at his only son. "This _disgusting _Muggle house?"

"What exactly is so Muggle about his house?" Draco asked, his tone fiery as he eyed the wand held tightly in his father's hand.

"Who is it, Draco?" He heard Hermione call out from the living room.

"No one important," he tried to say but Hermione was already walking out towards where their 'guests' were. As soon as she spotted the chest-length sleek blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy, she gasped and clutched her stomach.

Lucius rounded on Hermione, looking at her as though she were some sort of revolting creature he'd like very much to squish.

"You...you...filthly little _Mudblood!" _He hissed, silver-gray eyes popping as he raised his wand but Draco screamed out, "_Protego!" _An invisible shield erupted between his father and Hermione. The force of it knocked Lucius off his feet and he fell backwards. Spitting hair out his mouth, he leapt up furiously.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked, trying to keep a calm voice and a level head.

"That Mudblood deserves to be slaughtered like the pig she is!" Lucius's eyes glowered darkly. Hermione whimpered and lowered her head.

"Don't listen to him, Hermione!" Ron called out. "You should be slaughtered like the angel you are!"

Draco rounded on Ron. Ron was staring at the ceiling with a goofy smile, swinging his hands back and forth.

Draco jerked his thumb at one of his enemies. "What's wrong with him?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and shrugged. "He's a Weasley, everything is wrong with him."

"He looks like he's been Confunded," Hermione said softly but anxiously, obviously concerned for her friend. She was about to step forward but Draco flung his arms out.

"Don't move," he commanded sharply.

"Yes, Granger, don't move," Lucius mimicked sarcastically. "It's for your own good."

"Just get out, please," Draco's voice wavered slightly. "Get out of my house, NOW!"

"Don't ever tell me what to do!" Lucius roared, whipping his wand back into place. He raised it high above his head and brought it slashing down, as a violent flash of purple light was penetrated and a high voice screamed out.

The air cleared and the three people left standing coughed. Lucius was sprawled out on the ground, tiny little tentacles sprouting all over his face, his hands leaking yellow pus that smelled strongly of petrol. Draco stood over his father.

"What happened?"

On shaking legs, Hermione made her way forward. "I backfired his spell." She sounded guiltly. "Bubotuber pus," she answered the unasked question. "I didn't know there was a spell that produced it. It's highly advanced and extremely dangerous."

"Isn't it supposed to cure severe acne?"

"The plant version of it does. The spell version can poison you." She turned to Draco, her cheeks rosy red with fear. "We have to get him to St. Mungo's. Immediately."

"Hermione, he just tried to perform that spell on me. I don't care if his is my father."

Whilst arguing about whether he should be treated or not, they didn't notice that Ron was pulling Lucius to his feet. Out of the corner of his eyes, Draco spotted his father standing upright. He couldn't hold his wand but the phrase, _If looks could kill _rang through Draco's mind.

Lucius Malfoy's cold gray eyes lingered on Draco. "You're not my son." With that, he spat on the ground, turned on his heel, cloak swishing behind him and stormed out.

xox

Draco ran as fast he could, skidding down the corridors, his shoes squelching with mud as he raced to get to the Hospital Wing in time. He forgot that he was supposed to meet Hermione after she had Herbology for the doctor's appointment and hoped that he wasn't late.

"No running in the corridors!" He heard the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick call behind him but he ignored him and kept going.

After about five minutes of non-stop flat-out running, Draco had finally reached the Hospital Wing. He wrenched open the doors and fell inside.

It seemed empty but at the far end, one of the beds had the curtain drawn around it. He approached it cautiously.

"Hermione?" He called out nervously.

Madam Promfrey stuck her head out of the curtain. "Ah, hello Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger is in here. We have begun the procedure already so if you would come inside and take a seat, that would be great."

Draco nodded hesitantly and lingered outside the curtain for a moment. When he stepped inside he would see Hermione lying on the bed, her stomach exposed which he had never seen before. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to see it. He shook his head as though he was trying to get rid of an irksome fly.

_Snap out of it, Draco! That's your baby, you should see it. Just get it over and done with!_

He rolled his eyes at the voice in his head and, with his eyes shut, stepped inside.

"And that there is the head," he could hear Madam Promfrey say softly. Draco's eyes snapped open.

Hermione was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, tapping his fingers hurriedly on the bed impatiently. Madam Promfrey was waving her wand slowly across Hermione's jutted stomach. Draco stared.

"Hi," Hermione said quietly, jerking Draco out of his trance. Draco adverted his eyes and sat down in the chair next to her.

"How's it going?" He asked no one in particular.

"Good." They both answered in unison.

"It looks a lot like you, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Promfrey commented.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he finally looked at his child for the first time on the screen above.

"W...ow..."

He couldn't tell exactly what it looked like but he could most of the features. It had everything, tiny little fingers and toes. It looked as though it was waving it's tiny hand at the camera and Draco smiled, his heart melting.

"Would you like to find out the sex?" Madam Promfrey asked, observing the two teens faces.

"Please," Hermione smiled excitedly and turned to look at Draco, who nodded his head, a second too late.

Madam Promfrey smiled as she turned to both of them. "Well, in a few months time you'll be having a lovely baby...girl."

"We're having a girl!" Hermione shrieked.

"You are, Miss Granger."

"Did you here that Draco? We're having a girl!"

Feeling beyond dazed, Draco's mouth dropped open. "It's a girl?"

"I knew that it was!" Hermione punched the air, startling the matron. "I knew I was right! I always am, aren't I?" Giggling as though she had been hit with a Tickling Charm, she stuck her tongue out at Draco and wagged it up and down childishly. "And you were convinced that it was a boy!"

"We're having a girl?" He asked again.

He stayed seated as Hermione talked to the matron about the next appointment. A girl. He could hardly believe it. It was one thing to have his child to only be half-blood, but his _first-born _to be a girl. He glanced uncertainly over at Hermione. Her eyes were glowing and she looked positively enthralled.

_I should look like that as well._

So why was the expression on his face sour as anything?

A/N: EW. That was a disgustingly short chapter. *slaps self* Sorry it's rushed but I wanted to update before school goes back (tomorrow. double ew). I virtually pinky-swear that the nxt chapter will be ten times better. REVIEW. Make my life. It's pretty much triple-ew atm. Less than three 3 :)

Love always,

Alex

xoxo


	10. Money For Nothing, Guilt for Free

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**A/N: **Um so yea. Wow. I haven't updated for a loooong time. I HAVE AN EXCUSE!

So. I recently went to EUROPE! with my class. Before I went I had exams. So I had to study. Ok so then I went to Europe. And then I got suspended from school for doing something naughty in Roma. Hehe. So I was in bigggg trouble off Mummah and Daddah when I got home. So yea that's my excuse for not updating quicker. OH and I was sick and I cbf doing anything other than sleeping. Yepp. Okay. ONWARDS :)

**Chapter Ten:**

Hermione waited until ten in the morning to come out into the kitchen. He didn't get a lot of sleep and he knew Draco didn't either.

Draco stood by the counter, his coffee mug held to his lips, feeling as though the perfect world he had built for himself was collapsing around him. Hr heard footsteps and shut her eyes, hoping it wasn't Hermione. When he opened them, he saw a tall girl with dark hair standing at the open fridge. He sighed. Hermione turned around and set out all the ingredients she had retrieved onto the counter.

Draco studied Hermione's body. Hermione was wearing fishnets under cutoff jeans tucked into brown lace-up calf-high boots, a denim jacket, a heavy black scarf and a white shirt.

Hermione turned the fry pan on and started making eggs. Draco watched her as she cracked the eggs delicately whilst the sunlight danced through the windows, reflecting off the gold in Hermione's hair. Draco sighed. He wished he could have taken a photo of the moment, to capture the moment of innocence. It wouldn't matter though. Her innocence had been stripped away from her, far too soon.

"Do you want some coffee?" Hermione enquired politely as she flipped the eggs. Draco hesitated.

"No thanks, I've already made some."

He continued watching Hermione make the eggs with perfect synchronisation, wondering where on earth she had gotten her cooking skills from. "Doesn't the smell bother you?"

Hermione looked up. "Smell?"

"Of the eggs. I heard that pregnant women can't stand to be anywhere near eggs.

Hermione shrugged. "Sure, I feel a little nauseous but it passes. Besides, I'm hungry and I love eggs."

She got out a plate and slid the eggs off the frying pan onto the plate. She strolled over to the fridge, grabbed the tomato sauce and squirted some of the stuff onto the white part of the egg. Draco grimaced. Hermione walked over to the table and began eating ravenously, as though she hadn't touched food for days.

"Draco?" She eventually said through a mouthful of egg. "Would it be alright if we go over to Hogmeade today? I wanted to get some shopping done."

Draco put his empty mug in the sink and rinsed it out. "I suppose so. What do you wanna buy?"

"Stuff for the baby and some new clothes for me. Everything is getting so uncomfortable."

Draco didn't answer, but stood completely still as he gazed out of the window, wistfully staring at the Quidditch Pitch. He wanted to get back on his sleek Nimbus 2001 and ride around in the clear gray morning sky, feeling the wind whip his hair back and forth (A/N: I am so gay for writing that. Jussaying) and feel the snowflakes fall onto his face. He really couldn't be bothered to go into Hogsmeade with Hermione, wandering around listlessly, making false statements as he agreed with Hermione to buy whatever she wanted for the baby.

"We should get going. I wanna be home by the afternoon."

Draco nodded silently, grabbed his coat and followed her out of the portrait-hole.

"Have a nice day," one of the ladies in the portrait guarding their room called out. He rolled her eyes as both of them spluttered and turned red with laughter.

Hermione sneaked a glance up at Draco. He was walking with his hands stuffed in his pocket, jaw set and eyes staring straight ahead. She bit her lip nervously. He had been acting so withdrawn ever since they had found out the sex of the baby. She figured that he was disappointed that the baby wasn't a boy but seriously, how upset could he be? She was worried that he wouldn't love the baby anymore but Draco couldn't be that much of a dickhead. Could he? Maybe he was angry at his father, maybe he was angry at himself or, Hermione hated herself for thinking it, maybe he didn't want anything to do with her and the baby anymore.

"Draco?" She said cautiously.

"What?" He snapped, startling her. She anxiously grabbed a lock of hair and curled it around her index finger which somehow released some of her nerves.

"Uh, don't worry," she hesitated in answering, worried that he was going to snap at her again.

This was going to be a long day.

xox

The ride to Hogsmeade was quite brisk albeit uncomfortable. The carriages were warm but smelt funny and there were many bumps on the road, not to mention the fact that Draco was staring out the window and didn't answer Hermione when she asked what was wrong.

She tapped her fingers together and wished she could hear what he was thinking. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Draco's eyes were glazed and his fists were clenched together. That was definitely not a good sign.

When the carriages arrived, Draco banged the door open and started walking towards the village of Hogsmeade, not even helping Hermione get down. She glared at his retreating back, swung her handbag over her shoulder and set off after him.

"Draco!" She called out, getting annoyed. He heard her, she knew it, but yet he kept on walking, fiercely stuffing his hands in his pocket. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "Childish bastard!" under her breath.

She managed to catch up to him and got a firm hold of his arm. He tried to yank it away but she held on strong.

"Get off," he murmured.

"Not bloody likely, Draco. Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong for the last fricken time!" He glowered at Hermione angrily, expecting her to back down. She didn't. She set her mouth in a hard line and fixed him with a defiant stare. Draco rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you win Granger."

"Oh, so now you're back to calling me Granger now are you?"

"Just fucking leave me alone, Hermione!"

He ripped his arm away from Hermione and trudged away in the snow. Tears immediately watered in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head. What the hell had she done wrong?

Silently, she headed towards the Three Broomsticks. She desperately needed a drink. And a comforting shoulder. Sure enough, as soon as she stepped inside the lovely, toasty inn she found three of her friends sitting in a booth at the back, sipping on Butterbeers and laughing loudly. She hesitated. Would they still want her to sit with them even though she was living with their number one rival? _Nah, _she thought. _We're best friends._

"Hey, guys!" She called out as she made her way through the crowded room, weaving through tables. They didn't even glance her way until she was standing over them.

"Hey," she smiled down at them. Harry looked up and his face broke out into a smile when he saw his best girl friend.

"Oh, hey Herm! Sit down." He moved over so Hermione could have some room.

"Thanks." She leant back in her seat and closed her eyes as the pink flush in her cheeks slowly subsided from the cold outside.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her in a concerned tone.

"I'm okay. Just a little pissed off, that's all." She opened her eyes again and turned to look at Harry, just in time to see him crinkle his brow and just in time to stop herself from thinking that she thought he looked cute.

"At who?"

"At who else? Malfoy!" Ron piped up across the table. Seamus Finnigan nodded knowingly.

"Is it Malfoy? What did he do to you?"

"He-" Hermione broke off and gazed around the room as though she was trying to look for someone but really she was trying to stop the tears threatening to make an appearance. "He just said some heated words, it was really nothing."

"It's obviously something. Look Hermione, you're crying." Ron pointed out. Hermione shook her head and grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it around her index finger.

"I'm not!" She choked out. Harry sighed. He enveloped his arms around her tightly. Feeling the warmth of her friend, Hermione couldn't help but burst out into tears. Seamus looked bewildered and avoided looking anywhere but at her. Ron sat on the edge of his seat, stony faced, muttering under his breath, "I'm gonna kill that good-for-nothing _bastard_!"

"It's okay. It's okay, Hermione." Harry put a soothing hand on her face and stroked her cheek slowly with his thumb. This seemed to calm Hermione down a bit because she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a watery smile and a shaky laugh.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. Harry shook his head and smiled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You have every right to be upset."

"Where is he, Hermione?" Ron growled out. "Tell me where he is and I'll kill him for you!"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know where he went but don't worry about doing that. Really, you guys. Thank you but this is just something I need to deal with on my own. Just..." She paused and glanced around at all three of the boys. "Can I ask you guys a favour?"

"I said that I'll do you a favour by killing him but you won't let me!" Ron pouted and crossed his arms. "So, no."

"Fine," Hermione smirked at him mimicked his position. "Now you'll never know."

"Don't listen to the little ginger bugger," Seamus stated in his thick Irish accent. "He's just being a big puss."

Harry snorted with laughter. Hermione tried to keep a straight face as Ron rolled her eyes at Seamus' comment. "Um, okay Seamus..." Harry reached over and patted him on the back. Seamus looked puzzled but didn't say anything.

"Okay, now. Tell us, Hermione."

Hermione forced herself to stare into Harry's deep emerald eyes and for a moment found herself lost swimming in her own thoughts.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to tell us something."

"Oh, yeah right. Um, okay. Here's the deal. Do you guys reckon I could sleep in the Gryffindor Dorms for just a couple of nights? I don't think Draco wants me anywhere near him at the moment. I don't want to have to explain this to McGonagall and Dumbledore because for one thing, McGonagall said that this housing arrangement with him wouldn't work and I want to prove him wrong. And also, I don't want anyone to know about it either."

"But it's okay for Gryffindor to know-"

"No, it's not. Look, you guys wouldn't understand. I don't want to explain anything. And, to be honest, I'm quite happy not to share a room with Lavender and Parvati again ever. So...D'you reckon it would be okay if I slept in the boy's dormitory?"

Harry, Ron and Seamus gaped at her.

"Please! It's only for a night or two! Just so Draco can cool off."

"Erm, I don't know about that Hermione. If McGonagall finds out she'll kill us!"

"But she won't if no one says a word! I'm sure Dean and Neville will be okay with it! I'll just sleep on the floor in Harry's invisibility cloak-"

"There's no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor Hermione," Ron butted in. "You'll sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

Hermione's face lit up. "So, I can?"

The boys exchanged glances and Hermione held her breath in anticipation. Finally, Harry spoke up. "We suppose so. But no one must know about it!"

"Yay! Thank you guys so much!" Hermione grabbed Harry and hugged him around the neck. He patted her back and wondered to himself if it was really such a good idea.

xox

"Okay, guys. Hermione will be staying with us for a couple of nights so we have to make sure that no one sees her come in and out of the common room. If word gets out to McGonagall that she's staying her, we'll all get into trouble in a blink of an eye. Can we all do that?"

The four other boys nodded and smiled at Hermione in an encouraging way.

"Okay, well..." Harry nodded at Neville. "Show her around."

Neville stepped forward and smiled shyly. "Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and gave him a Look. "Yeah, I know that Neville."

He blushed profusely and mumbled, "This is my bed, which is where I sleep. I keep my pet toad Trevor in a drawer now so that he doesn't get away." He gestured to his bedside table which had been completely destroyed by God knows what. Seamus and Ron sniggered at the look on Hermione's face, which she politely masked when Neville glanced at her.

"Um, Seamus Finnigan sleeps here. He's the only one who keeps his curtain shut, even when it's really hot. Sometimes in the middle of the night I can hear him making noises but I'm too scared to go and check to see if he's alright.."

Dean, Ron and Harry burst out into fitfuls of uncontrolled laughter as Seamus furiously mouthed at Neville, "Shut up!" Hermione put a palm over her mouth so Seamus wouldn't see her smile. ((A/N: We can all guess what he's doing in there if ya know what I mean _*wink wink_*))

Neville stepped over to the next bed. "This is Harry Potter's bed," Neville stated in an admiringly way. "He's pretty famous. He stopped You-Know-Who from killing him when he was just a baby. Then he stopped him from taking over the school and becoming immortal. Then-"

Hermione turned to the rest of the boys. 'Why is he doing this?"

Ron shrugged. "Erm, I think he forgot who you are, Hermione." The others doubled up in laughter as Neville continued talking."

"And Ron Weasley sleeps in here. Ron scares me sometimes. He snores really loudly and it startles me. I get angry because usually I'm having a dream about eating Professor Snape's head with Trevor but I never say anything because I'm scared he will hit me."

Now it was Hermione's turn to crack up. Rons ears turned red. "Neville, stop acting like a nutcase and get on with it."

"And this is Dean Thomas's bed. Dean is a nice person but I don't really understand him. He has a poster up of a person with a black and white ball and I don't understand what that person is doing. Dean says it's called sock-her. That's pretty mean. I don't know why you would want to follow a sport where men sock women."

All five of the occupants of the room were now literally on the floor. Ron and Seamus were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Dean had tears streaming down his face and Harry was on all fours, slapping the floor. Even Hermione could barely control herself.

They managed to calm down enough for Ron to tell Hermione that he had taken the liberty of sending an owl to Draco telling him that she would not be returning to their 'house' for a couple of nights. Dean had forged Hermione's handwriting and they had also managed to get hold of a house-elf and asked it to pack up a few clothes and some girl necessities from Hermione's room and to send it up to the common room. Hermione smiled cheerfully and hugged Ron.

"You guys are the best! How could I ever thank you enough?"

"Don't worry about thanking us Hermione," Ron snickered and bowed low. "Just consider us as your knights in shining armour."

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron on the top of his head. "Thanks, you guys. I'm gonna put on my pajamas. Can you tell me where they are?"

Ron pointed at the foot of his bed where all of Hermione's stuff was. She thanked him and retreated into the bathroom.

The boys changed into their pajamas as well and hopped into bed. Neville fell asleep immediately. With a sneaking glance at the other three, Seamus climbed into his bed and drew the curtains around him. Ron set up a pillow and a blanket on the floor for himself and waited for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. When she did, he gasped.

She was wearing a white silk nightie that came just above her knees and a short red silk robe. She had taken her hair out of its bun so that her dark locks cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Man, was she beautiful! She dumped her clothes in the hamper and bent down to sit on the floor with him.

"Thanks for helping me out with this, Ron. I couldn't spend a night with Draco, not in the mood that he's in."

Ron waved a hand around like it was nothing. "Hermione, you're my best friend. And best friends help each other out."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, could you two stop yapping so loudly?" Seamus piped out from behind his curtain. "I'm busy- I mean I'm trying to sleep."

Ron and Hermione covered their mouths so he wouldn't hear them giggle. "Come on, let's go into the bathroom."

Ron helped Hermione up and they both stepped into the boy's bathroom. Ron closed the door behind him and cast a Silencing Charm so no one would hear them talk. He watched Hermione perch herself on the edge of the bathtub and cross her long, long legs.

Ron sat across from her on one of the sinks. "So. You wanna tell me what's going on between you and Malfoy? You know you can tell me Hermione. I'm your best friend and you can trust me with whatever."

"I know that, Ron," she said softly. "There's really nothing going on, though. I think I'm just overreacting to it."

"Just tell me Hermione."

"Okay. Well, me and Draco found out that we're having a girl for a couple of weeks ago."

"Really? That's wonderful Hermione! Congratulations!"

Hermione gave Ron a warm smile. "Thank you, Ron. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but we haven't really spoken to each other since I moved in with Draco. Anyway, I think that he's a bit disappointed that the baby's a girl. I think that he was hoping that if it was a boy, his father might soften up a bit. And also, I think he's still upset about his father disowning him. So lately, he's been really withdrawn and not talking much. He's always casting me dirty looks and-" She swallowed. "I think that he might be backing out. I don't think he wants this baby anymore."

She rubbed a hand across the bulge of her stomach. Ron smiled sympathetically at her.

"Herm, even if that's true, it wouldn't matter. Your baby is gonna be so happy with you as her mother."

"It's not that," Hermione continued. "I'm starting to become really paranoid. What if I have to raise her by myself? Without my parents or without Draco?"

"That's not true Hermione. You'll never be alone. If that does happens then...then...I'll move in with you. Yeah, how about that."

"Ron, you can't be serious."

"Why not, right? If Draco leaves you then I'll step in. I'll be a father to your baby."

Hermione shook her head gratefully and blushed. She gracefully made her way over to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head. Hermione tilted her head up, stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hermione," he breathed out.

"Don't speak," she whispered in his ear. His breath got caught in his throat as he felt her sweet warm breath on his face.

Slowly, he gazed down into her beautiful, mind-boggling eyes. _This is it, _he thought to himself as he slowly inched his way down to her lips. When their lips met for the first time it was like fireworks for both of them. They were both screaming inside their heads. Hermione ran a hand through Ron's red hair and pressed herself up against him, not even caring that he could feel the baby. Ron barely noticed, he was too enthused as he held her in his arms. One hand was placed firmly on her waist, the other was carressing her hair.

They finally broke apart, out of breath and panting slightly. Ron rested his forehead against Hermione's and kissed her nose.

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione leant her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, pounding fast and hard. "I know you do Ron. I love you too. But I don't know if it's the same way that you love me yet."

They remained silent for a minutes until Ron suggested that they should get some sleep. Hermione agreed and they both stepped out of the bathroom and back into the dormitory.

Ron stood in front of Hermione and held her hands. She blushed and grinned. "Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered. "Sweet dreams." He leant down and brushed his lips against hers again. A shiver went up her spine, a good tingly one.

"You too."

They both departed to their 'beds' in complete bliss, unaware that the door was slightly ajar. Unaware that someone had been watching them.

A/N: WAAAZZAAHHHH! WTF? RON AND HERMIONE? ISN'T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A HERMIONE AND DRACO STORY? YOU ASK. Well my dearies, you are right. But I've just added a lil bit of twist for ya. Gosh, ima bitch! Yea I was gonna have Harry and Hermione kiss and Ron be heaps jealous but my fingers wouldn't let me type that. DAMN YOU FINGERS!

READ! REVIEW! OR ELSEEEE!

Love always,

Alex

xoxo


	11. Gravity is working against me

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**Dean: **SO HERE'S WHATS HAPPENED SO FAR:

Hermione and Draco had a drunken one night stand and she ended up pregnant. Yikes. She didn't know how to tell him so she decided not to. She told her friends and Ron got really mad and started attacking everything in sight. So then Draco confronted Hermione about telling people that they had sex but she didn't tell him that she was pregnant. Then Ron proposed in front of all of Gryffindor and he thought that she'd say yes but she actually said no. Embarrassing, huh? Then the whole school found out that Hermione was pregnant so Pansy told Draco about it and then he got really mad but he didn't attack anyone at least. It turns out that Hermione and Draco can actually get along so they moved in together. Hermione told her parents about her unwanted pregnancy and they threatened to take her out of school and her dad got really mad as well and started attacking everything in sight. Seems like everyone has anger issues in this story. Then Dumbledore and McGonagall helped Draco and Hermione out and Mr. Granger got really mad at them as well. Then Hermione feels the baby kick for the first time and practically freaks out which freaks out Draco and then she starts singing and Draco is like "Woah!" Then his Dad shows up and is really mad as well (like father, like son) but he only attacks himself which is pretty awkward but anyway. Then they find out that the baby is a girl and Draco gets really mad again. So Hermione asks Harry if she can live with him and the other Gryffindor boys instead. Then she gets confused about her feelings. She thinks Harry is cute but she likes Draco and then Ron kisses her and she thinks that she might like him as well. We also find out that Neville can't remember who Hermione is and that Seamus gets pretty lonely in the night and likes to keep himself company. Ahem.

And that's what you missed on Glee. (ok fine. The Start of Our Lives. Happy?)

**HEY GUYS! THANKS SOOOO SOOOO SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR! WE JUST NEED 14 MORE REVIEWS TILL WE GET TO 100! AND THE NEXT CHAPTER ;) SO REMEMBER...14 MORE REVIEWS AND I WILL POST CHAPTER TWELVE! SO KEEP IT UP! LOVE YOU ALL :)**

**Chapter Eleven:**** Gravity (is working Against Me)**

"Could anyone tell me what are the two main ingredients in a Draught of Peace?" Professor Snape asked his fifth-year Potions class.

No one bothered to raise their hand. They knew that as soon as a question was asked, Hermione Granger's hand would immediately shoot into the air."

"Besides Miss Granger?" Snape said oily. Hermione's hand remained in the air. "Disappointing," he sneered and curled his lip.

"Please, sir! The two main ingredients are powdered moonstone and syrup of hellebore. Hellebore is actually quite poisonous which is ironic for such a potion-"

"Can you manage to get it through that pregnant head of yours Miss Granger? I want to shove a Silencing Potion down your throat every time you open your mouth. You are insufferable and I shall no longer be tolerating your goody-two-shoes ways."

Hermione remained silent but turned a deep shade of plum. Snape took satisfaction as Ron furiously opened his mouth. Snape held up a hand.

"Uh uh, Weasley. I don't want to hear your complaints."

Snape flushed with contentment as Ron closed his mouth and gave his Potions teacher a menacing glare. Smiling to himself, he tapped the blackboard with his word and the instructions suddenly appeared, in his own handwriting.

"You have fifty minutes."

The dungeons room remained silent as the Gryffindors and Slytherins got out their ingredients from the store cupboard. Hermione took it all back to her desk and, still fuming from Snape's remarks, started to boil the water in her cauldron. After fifteen minutes of her harshly throwing in the required ingredients without barely checking if she was measuring them right, an enchanted paper airplane hit her on the back of her head. She chose to ignore it and left it on the floor as Snape was coming around to check on their progress.

After he had made his rounds, the paper airplane hit her on the back of her head again. Grumbling, she held her stomach as she bent down to retrieve it. Making sure that everyone was preoccupied with their potions, she opened it and read;

_I know your secret. I know that you're hiding out in the boy's dormitories! Boy, is McGonagall gunna be maaad when she finds out! =)_

Hermione gasped and scrunched up the paper in her hand. Her eyes darted on the room, trying to find the culprit. But everyone was busy with their potions and no one was glancing in her direction. She bit her lip and stirred her Draught of Peace, waiting for it to turn the right colour. She would find out who the person was and then she'd flay them within an inch of their life. She wasn't going to get a detention for this.

xox

Later that night at dinner, Hermione showed Harry the note. He was halfway through his Sheppard's pie but forgot about it when he read it.

"What the eff!" He cried out. "Ron, look at this."

Curious, Ron took the note off Harry. With each word he read his eyes grew wider and wider. He threw the paper down, furious.

"What kind of asshole would do this!" He demanded to know. Hermione shook her head and stared at her lap.

"McGongall's gonna be so disappointed in me! If people find out then they'll think I'm even more of a slut than I already am!"

"Hey!" Harry grabbed both of Hermione's wrists and locked her arms together. "Don't you ever think, for one minute, that you're a slut. Hermione, you're not! You're smart and funny and beautiful and-" he broke off, realizing what he had just said. Hermione's eyelids fluttered as she blinked rapidly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She whispered shyly. Harry cocked his head to the side and grinned.

"Who could think that you're not?"

Hermione broke out into a big, toothy smile. "Harry, you really know all the right things to say."

Ron grimaced at the exchange going on between his two best friends. He hated being jealous all the time. He deserved Hermione. Didn't she remember that they shared a moment together last night? Didn't she remember that he told her that he loved her? Didn't she...wait a minute! Why was Lavender Brown glaring at Hermione? Weren't they supposed to be semi-friends?

And then it hit him.

"That bitch!"

Everyone is ear shot turned around to see who had just yelled out. Blushing furiously, Ron slunk low in his seat and scratched the back of his neck.

"Something the matter, Ron?" Hermione asked, concerned.

_Yes, just the fact that you're having Draco Malfoy's baby whom I've hated ever since I laid eyes on him. You also know that I'm crazy in love with you but don't even fucking care. That's what's the matter!_

But of course he didn't say that out loud. Instead, he just gave her a forced smile and shook his head.

After a few more bites of his Shephard's pie, he looked up at the Slytherin table, searching for the familiar pointed face. It wasn't there. Oh, wait, yes it was. He was planted in the middle of his two cronies, picking at his food and stabbing his fork into his pie over and over again. Ron frowned. He had never seen Malfoy look so...depressed. He watched as Draco gave a dejected sigh and then look up, his gray eyes landing straight on Hermione. He just stared at her, his expression never-changing. Hermione was laughing and talking loudly with Harry and Ginny. _God, _Ron thought as he propped his elbow up on the table and leaned his face on his hand, _I never thought I'd admit it to myself but...maybe Malfoy actually cares about Hermione. Why wouldn't he? She is so beautiful._

"Ron!"

"Wh-?"

He looked around, startled. Lavender Brown was tapping his arm. He frowned at her.

"I was saying are you finished with your pie? Because if you are I'll have the rest of it."

Ron heaved himself up and flung his arms around his plate. "Are you out of your mushy lipgloss mind? RONALD DOESN'T SHARE FOOD!"

And with that, he got up, picked his plate up, gave a menacing glare to everyone who was staring at him and stalked out of the hall.

Lavender stared after him, wide-eyed. "What did I say!"

xox

The door to the girl's dormitory slammed open and Pavarti Patil stormed in to find her roommate Lavender Brown sitting on her bed, painting her toenails mauve. Lavender shrieked and dropped the nail polish wand so that the paint splattered all over her foot.

"Great, Pav! Look at what you did!"

"We have got to have a DNM!"

"I'm busy but."

"Be busy later!"

Pavarti sat down Indian-style on the bed across from Lavender. Lavender sighed and screwed the lid on her nail polish back up.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Hermione! That's what's up!"

"What about Hermione?"

"She's sleeping in the boy's dormitory!"

"No, she's not! She's living with Malfoy, remember?"

"No, seriously she is! I heard it off Ginny!"

"Who did Ginny hear it off?"

"Dunno but can you believe that? First Hermione has sex with Draco Malfoy of all people, then she gets pregnant by Draco Malfoy of all people, then she lives with Draco Malfoy of all people and now she's sleeping with five other boys!"

"Sleeping as in...having sex with them?"

Pavarti's eyes widened at that thought. "You know what, I wouldn't be surprised! Ron would do it with her in a heartbeat! Harry...maybe if he was drunk and out of sympathy. Seamus would definetly if he was given the chance. I'm not so sure about Dean or Neville though."

"Wow! But I'm not sure I like the idea of Hermione having sex with those three. I mean, I've gotta a bit of a soft spot for Ron after all..."

"I thought you were still keen on Seamus?"

"Well, yes but...there's just something about Ron that makes my heart go wild every time I see him!"

Pavarti grinned as Lavender squealed and hugged a red velvet pillow to her chest. "He's pretty cute, I must say but I still don't like what he did to my sister at the Yule Ball!"

"Oh, Lav that was forever ago! Padma doesn't even like him! So, what about Harry? D'ya fancy him?'

"I think I do. I mean, he's the hero after all! Who wouldn't like him?"

Pavarti laid down next to Lavender and put her head on her shoulder. "Maybe I should ask him out? He's bound to say yes, after all I was his date to the ball. He probably likes me."

"I hope so. Maybe I could ask Ron out as well?"

"Yes! Okay, we'll ask them on Saturday."

xoxo

**A/N: **This is when Ginny heard about Hermione sleeping in the boy's dormitory.

"Homework is completed!" Ginny laid back in one of the best armchairs in the Gryffindor Common Room, the ones right by the fire. It was so warm and cosy that there was always a scuffle every night to get it.

The fire was blazing and it felt amazing on her frozen face. She had just come back from Quidditch practice and it had been snowing for a good half hour before Angelina Johnson, the captain of the Gryffindor team, let them back inside.

Suddenly she felt something light tickling her nose. She opened her eyes to see her brother Fred standing over her, brushing his quill over her face.

"What do you want?"

Fred bounded over and sat down on her lap. "OI! Gerrof!"

"Not likely, lil sis." Fred grabbed her in a headlock and scruffed her hair until it was a big poof.

"I hate you Fred."

"And I love you Ginerva. And now, I've got something to share with you."

"I'm not eating another one of those Nosebleed Nougats!"

"I said share, not scare. You should really get your hearing checked out, Gin."

"Fine," Ginny grumbled. "What is it that you want to share with me."

"I heard a little rumour about our Hermione. And our little Ronniekins."

"Fred, we all know that Ron likes Hermione. In fact, the whole school knows!"

"Stop being so angsty and listen. George heard off Alicia that Hermione was sleeping in the boy's dormitory last night!"

Ginny's eyes widened and she sat up so fast that Fred fell off her lap and landed on the floor. "Are you serious? Hermione? She would never break the rules!"

"Well we all thought she wouldn't like Malfoy but obviously we were proven wrong."

"How does Alicia know?"

"She heard it off somone in Ravenclaw."

"Wait! How would someone in Ravenclaw know?"

Fred hesistated as he realized. "I don't know! Maybe someone from Gryffindor told them?"

"Or maybe someone from Ravenclaw was in the tower last night?"

Fred fidgeted on the ground and then sat up on his knees. "You don't really think so? How would they get the password?"

"No idea, but we gotta find out about this. Ask Alicia which Ravenclaw she heard it from. Hermione is not getting into anymore trouble.

xox

Even though the Great Hall was nearly empty, Alicia sat at the Gryffindor table alone, twirling her now cold spaghetti on her fork, making no attempt to finish off her plate. She had been feeling down lately and needed some silence. Just as she thought that she'd head up to the libary to study, she heard the clattering sound of running footsteps. She peeked her head out into the entrance hall and saw one of the Weasley twins coming down the marble staircase.

"Hey," she called out.

He skidded to a halt when he heard her voice.

"Alicia!" She recognized the voice to be Fred's. "I've been looking all over for you."

Alicia's heart skipped a beat. She had had a crush on Fred since the beginning of the school year and she would go dangerously shy whenever he was in a 50 metre radius from her.

"Oh r-really?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something. You know how today you told George that you heard off someone from Ravenclaw that Hermione was sleeping in the boy's dormitory last night?"

"Yeah?" Alicia couldn't help feeling disappointed. She thought that he might wanted to have asked her something else...

"Well, which Ravenclaw was it?"

"Oh, um I don't actually know her name. I just overheard her talking about it in the library. She has curly reddish-blonde hair and I think she's in the sixth year. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"I might've seen her around somewhere. I can't picture her face."

"It's okay, I'll found out some more information on her and then I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Leesh, you're the best." He swiftly kissed her on the cheek and rushed back up the stairs. Alicia pressed a fingertip to the spot where he had kissed her and a shiver of good tingles ran up her spine. _Man, I love that boy._

xoxo

"Five more mintues," Madam Pince the libarian called out to the remaining students. She blew out another candle and headed off to the Restricted Section to make sure none of those pests were lurking near it.

Marietta Edgecomb sighed as she slammed shut the heavy book she had been reading, earning herself a glare from Madam Pince across the room. She gave her a guilty smile and started to pack up her things.

"You!" She heard an accusing voice. She looked up and saw a tall blonde girl from Gryffindor glaring down at her.

"Can I help you?"

"You certainly can."

The girl pulled a chair over next to Marietta and sat down. Marietta felt as though she was about to be interrogated and gulped at the thought.

"Today at lunch I overheard you and some of your friends talking about Hermione Granger and the fact that she had been sleeping in the boy's dormitory last night."

Marietta grabbed her bag and tried to make a run for it but Alicia cried out "_Expelliarmus!" _and her bag fell out of her arms, the contents spilling everywhere. She rushed to pick them all up, feeling Alicia's eyes on her back. She sat back down but pulled her chair away as far away from Alicia as she could without her noticing.

"What's your name?" Alicia suddenly snapped.

"Mari-Marietta Edgecomb."

"Uh-huh. And Marietta, how exactly did you know about this when you aren't even in Gryffindor?"

"I, uh, heard it off one of the girls in Gryffindor."

"Which one?"

"Uh, the...tall one?"

"Nice try." Alicia leant forward and stared directly into Marietta's eyes. She could always spot a lier.

"Now Marietta, I want you to try again. Who did you hear this off?"

Marietta knew that there was no escaping. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay, fine. If you really must know I heard it off Cho Chang."

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Cho Chang? Now tell me...was Cho Chang in the Gryffindor dormitory last night?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Marietta said stubbornly. But she had said the wrong thing. Quick as a cat, Alicia had whipped out her wand and pointed it directly in between Marietta's eyes. She gasped and cowered back.

"Well?"

"Okay, fine she was!"

Alicia withdrew her wand but kept a firm grip on the shaking girl's wrist. "Tell me everything. How did she get in there and what was she doing?"

"She...she likes Harry Potter and she wanted to ask him out. But yesterday in Hogsmeade she overheard him saying to Hermione Granger that he could stay in the boy's dormitory and she got...well really jealous! And when Cho gets emotional, you know that it's gonna be big! So she...she confunded one of the Gryffindors to let her into the Common Room without anyone noticing. And then she snuck up to the fifth-year boys dorms and she said that she saw Harry and Hermione kissing...And that's all I know."

Alicia had not been expecting to hear that.

xox

"I don't understand, " Harry glared up at Alicia. "Why would you think that I kissed Hermione?"

"That's what Marietta Edgecomb told me."

"Who?"

"That girl in Ravenclaw who's friends with Cho Chang."

"Okay, just walk me through it.

"Last night, Cho snuck up to your room and reckons she saw you and Hermione kissing. She confunded one of the Gryffindors, that's how she got in."

"W-wait! Why would do that!"

"Because she likes you and overheard you in Hogsmeade yesterday telling Hermione you could sleep there."

"But we didn't kiss! I'm sorry, but Cho must've have seen her kissing someone else...Ron! It had to have been Ron, I mean he's absolutely crazy about her! It was Ron!"

At that moment, Ron stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. Alicia waved him over.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, besides you."

Ron glared at Harry and hit his arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Were you kissing Hermione last night?"

"Wh-what? No!"

Alicia and Harry simultaneously arched their eyebrows and Ron sighed.

"Yes...but how did anyone know that?"

"It's a long story. But we know who sent Hermione that letter. And we've gotta stop her before she McGonagall finds out.

xox

"Is this true? Is Hermione Granger really sleeping in the boy's dormitory?" Professor McGonagall gave Cho Chang an accusing glare. Cho sniffled and wipd the tears from the corner of her eyes."

"Uh-huh. I mean, it's just so upsetting. Poor Hermione is in enough trouble as it is. I just thought that you need to know, just in case anything happens."

McGonagall studied the sobbing Ravenclaw, trying to decide whether or not she was lying when the door burst open and in came a group of students, all panting with their hair in disarry.

"What is the meaning of this?" She stood up tall and straight and glared down upon all of them. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet and Marietta Edgecomb were all standing in front of her desk.

"Professor, we have to tell you something!"

And so the seven Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw launched into the story of how Draco and Hermione had been fighting and that Harry had offered her a place to stay and how Hermione had received an anonymous letter in Potions and how Alicia had overheard from Marietta and had told Fred who had told Ginny who had told Pavarti who had told Lavender that Hermione was in the boy's dorms and that Cho Chang had managed to sneak into Gryffindor Tower and she thought that she had seen Harry and Hermione kissing but she had really seen Ron and Hermione. When they were done, McGonagall pulled out a red silk handkerchief and wiped her forehead.

"Well, this is...certainly very interesting. Miss Chang if these accusations are correct and you were in another house _and _threatening a fellow student and I must take fifty points away from Ravenclaw and Professor Flitwick will be informed of this. He will say fit to how you will be punished. You may go."

As soon as an angry Cho had left, McGonagall casually flicked her wand over everyone's heads and made the door slam shut so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Normally I'd be furious to hear that a girl has been sleeping in the boys dorms but...I suppose I have to make an exception for Miss Granger. But please, warn her that if she does want to have a break from Mr. Malfoy then she'll be staying in the _girl's _dorms. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded.

"Good...you may leave."

xox

"And that's that." Ron had just finished telling Hermione everything.

"I still can't believe Cho would do that," Harry murmured.

"That sneaky little bitch!" Hermione cried out. "Oh, I'm so gonna get her back!"

"Don't Hermione! Please, she's not worth it."

Ron ran a hand through his hair and nudged Harry.

"Oh, yeah and we gotta tell you...you have to go back to live with Draco. He's cooled down now and I think you'll just make the situation worse if you don't go back and sort things out."

Hermione nodded her head. "You're right, you're absolutely right. God this was all so stupid. Okay, I'll go right now."

She left without saying another word. Harry turned to Ron.

"I'm sorry, man."

"It's okay. I don't know what I was thinking...I can't have her. No matter how much I want her I just can't have her."

Hermione stopped in front of the portrait of the two giggling girls that protected the entrance to her home with Draco.

"Finicky doctrinaire," she declared. The portrait opened and she stepped inside. God, she hoped that Draco was home.

She heard a funny noise, a cross between a strangled sob and a squeal. She hurried into the living room, where the sound was coming from.

"Draco!"

**A/N: **I'M SORRY WAS SO CONFUSING AND MADE NO SENSE! IT WAS JUST A FILLER! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I WOULD REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE AT LEAST TWENTY MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE! :) LOVE YOU ALL 3

Love always

Alex

xoxo


	12. Is That Such a Stretch of Imagination?

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

_~Previously on The Start of our Lives~_

_Hermione stopped in front of the portrait of the two giggling girls that protected the entrance to her home with Draco._

_"Finicky doctrinaire," she declared. The portrait opened and she stepped inside. God, she hoped that Draco was home._

_She heard a funny noise, a cross between a strangled sob and a squeal. She hurried into the living room, where the sound was coming from._

_"Draco!"_

**Chapter Twelve: Is That Such a Stretch of Imagination?**

In years to come, Hermione had no idea how she had managed to feel so many different emotions at once. True, a lot of events had happened in a short amount of time but it still scared her thinking about just how quickly she felt about everything changed.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her. This just couldn't be real, could it? She took one step forward and screamed out his name.

Draco's head snapped up. In a split second, his eyes had widened, his mouth had dropped open and his whole body had tensed up. "Oh, my God."

On the couch next to him, with one of her legs wrapped around his waist, was none other than Pansy pug-faced Parkinson. Hermione felt sick as realization dawned all over her face.

_'Oh, crap,'_ Draco thought when he saw her expression go from confused to shocked and now to outraged.

"Draco," Hermione seethed in a lethally calm voice. Draco gulped. This was not going to end very well. "Why is she here?"

Before Draco could speak, Pansy retorted. "Because, _Mudblood, _Draco invited me over here for some...catch-up time." She winked haughtily at Draco who looked revolted but unfortunately Hermione missed that.

"Is that true, Draco? Did you really invite her over?"

"No, she came here on her own accord."

"So Pug-face is lying?"

"Hey!" Pansy shrieked in an unnaturally high voice. "My name is not Pug-face!"

"Really!" Hermione screamed back. "Then why does your face look like that?"

Draco rubbed his temples, hoping that his headache would go away, but no such luck. Hermione was at her wit's end.

"I know why you did this Draco!" she yelled as loudly as she could manage. "I know why!"

"I didn't do anything," he held up his hands in an attempt at a feeble protest but Hermione ignored him.

"Ok, I understand that-that you're upset and angry that you're father disowned you and all. I get that. I feel for you, Draco. But you do not have to take it out on me and the baby!"

"I wasn't-"

"So, you know what Draco? I don't need you! This. Is. Over!"

White-hot fury flooded through his entire body at her words. Before her hand had even reached out to push open the portrait, he was on his feet, eyes dangerously narrowed and fists tightly clenched.

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING HERMIONE! SHE CAME HERE ON HER OWN ACCORD AND TRIED TO CONVINCE ME THAT IT WAS A BAD IDEA STICKING AROUND FOR YOU AND THE BABY."

"OBVIOUSLY YOU AGREE WITH HER!" Hermione screamed back. Pansy smirked at the heated exchange going on in front of her. She leant back into the couch and crossed her arms, the smug feeling of satisfaction soaring through her every vein.

"I DO NOT AGREE WITH HER HERMIONE! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

And for the first time in her life, Hermione did exactly that.

Draco took a few deep, calming breaths and managed to press a shaky hand to his forehead. This headache was getting worse and yelling at Hermione was not making it any better.

"Look, I understand that you're angry at me. And you have every right to be! Just please, hear me out."

He looked out the window for a moment before turning back to face Hermione.

"I convinced myself that this was all your fault. That you were the reason that my father now loathes me, the reason that I was disowned. I thought that maybe if the baby was a boy then my father might slowly, gradually come around. My mother sent me a letter the day after he came to...erm...visit us and said that after his stay at St. Mungo's, he sort of went into a state of semi-shock and tried to tell my aunt Bellatrix-"

At his words, Hermione fell into a state of semi-shock. Though they had never been face-to-face, Hermione had heard much about Bellatrix Lestrange...about how she was one of Lord Voldemort's most devoted followers and had a fierce hatred for Muggle-borns.

"But it's okay, my mother convinced him not to! She actually threatened to leave him if he did. So he obliged, reluctantly though. Mother says that she need not ever know about the baby, that we'll just keep it to ourselves. Bellatrix _is _locked up in Azkaban though. I don't know how father would've told her, you cant send any owls there, but he would've found a way."

Hermione clutched her chest, trying to calm down her erractically-beating heart. _It's okay, it's okay _she kept repeating in her head.

Draco continued on as though he didn't notice any change in Hermione's expression. "I thought that...maybe if I distanced myself away from you then maybe you'd want to leave me. But then I realized that I couldn't let you do that."

Hermione's head snapped up at his words. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

Draco smiled shyly at her. She had never seen him smile like that before, heck she couldn't even remember if she ever saw him smile a real smile.

"I mean that I couldn't let you go. Not now, not ever."

All Hermione could focus on was the blood rushing to her cheeks, colouring her face, the pounding of her heart hammering against her ribcage, and the pleasure she took in seeing Pansy Parkinson's jaw fall slack.

"Do you really mean it?" She managed to say in a breathless whisper.

He nodded, just one simple nod.

"Over these past few months I've realized that something was missing from my life. I knew that I was sick of being that uncaring, heartless prat that my father made me into so I tried to reform my life by doing the right thing- sticking by you. But I needed something more than that. I need you and now-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence off because Hermione's lips were on his. Surprise took over him before and then contentment. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind as he pressed her petite body against his as much as the baby would allow it. He ran his long slim fingers through her silky hair and let his other hand rest on the small of her back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him so hard that he thought he might faint.

Finally, they broke apart, panting. Draco pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her nose.

"I love you."

Hermione smirked. "That was going to be my line."

She brushed her lips against his softly, making a shiver of tingles rush up Draco's spine. But they didn't get to finish off the kiss because Pansy had grabbed Draco and pulled him off of Hermione. Before either of them could react, she had mustered up all her strength and punched Hermione in the stomach. Twice.

Dizziness and panic overtook her. Disorientated, she felt the world crashing down around her and blackness overtook.

xox

"...lucky you didn't panic."

"I don't know what's worse, seeing her like this, or knowing about them."

"Grow a pair, Weasley."

Hermione's brain seemed like it was made of mush. Her eyeslids were heavy and felt as though they had been sealed shut. A jumble of disconnected thoughts ran crazy around in her mind and she couldn't piece them together. She felt a dull ache in the back of her head but couldn't focus on that just now.

She opened her eyes. It was blurry but she could just make out figures in front of her. She tried to lift her head but it was too hard.

"She's awake."

Three heads leant down at the same time and they all bashed together. Spitting with pain, Harry, Ron and Draco pulled apart and clutched at their skulls.

"Draco?" Hermione called out sleepily.

"I'm here, Hermione." He took her hand and traced circles around her palm.

"What...what happened?" She tried to recall the day's events but her head hurt too much. She remembered a lot of yelling and then there was none, and then she remembered...

"Oh, Draco." She smiled and lifted her hand to his cheek.

"You remember?"

"Of course I do. But..."

Suddenly she gasped and her hand flew to her stomach. Her breathing steadily grew normal. It was alright, her baby was still inside her, safe.

"I remember pain. Lots of it. What happened, Draco?"

"Pansy. She punched you in the stomach. Twice. And hard. Very hard."

"Is the baby okay?" She asked frantically.

"The baby's fine, but you almost weren't."

"What do you mean, did I pass out or...?"

"Something like that. When Pansy punched you, you staggered and then tripped over and you hit your head on the coffee table."

"Oh. No wonder my head hurts so much."

"Yeah, you cracked your skull but Madam Promfrey fixed you up. I was so scared Hermione, I thought that you were..." He couldn't finish it but Hermione knew what he couldn't say.

"Alright, enough sappiness," Ron's voice cut through the conversation. "Hermione's fine, the baby's fine and that's what's important."

"You gave us all a right scare, Mione." Harry smiled and took her other hand. "It was lucky actually, we were coming to visit you and we saw Draco try to carry you and run at the same time. He was just screaming that you were dead-"

"Overemotional, as usual," Ron muttered softly so Draco couldn't hear him.

"-But I checked to make sure you had a pulse and just said that you had fainted. Ron conjured up a stretcher and we brought you up here. You were out for about four hours."

"So can I go now?"

The three boys chuckled.

"That's a nasty concussion you've got Hermione. You're not going anywhere for a while."

"Hmp." Hermione pouted and crossed her arms. Draco laughed lightly and kissed her lips. Ron shut his eyes tight and looked away.

"Sorry, Weasley but you've got to accept the fact that Hermione's with me now."

"I know that, it's just-"

"I know."

Trying to break up the awkward silence, Harry searched his mind for something interesting to say.

"Well, I heard that there's a ball coming up soon in like two weeks. Are you guys going?"

At the mention of the upcoming ball, Ron's ears turned exceptionally red, Hermione spluttered and tried to sit up and Draco grinned down at Hermione.

"There's a ball! What! Didn't we get enough experience last year?" Ron said grumpily, still annoyed by the fact that Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum.

"Apparently not. Anyway it's on Valentine's Day so unfortunately, we all have to wear a little bit of pink."

Draco and Ron wrinkled their noses.

"That doesn't seem very fair," Draco commented. "I don't have anything pink. I only wear black or dark green to things like that."

"Well, I'm just going to stick a pink rose in my pocket and that'll be enough. Oh, and did I mention that we also have to wear Muggle clothing?"

At these words, Draco jumped to his feet and started spluttering incoherently. He stopped though when he noticed the look on Hermione's face and sat back down, defeated.

"Yeah, I saw it on the notice board in the common room. There's a trip to Hogsmeade this week and we all have to buy suits. No robes."

"Draco, it won't be that bad," Hermione assured him soothingly. "In my honest opinion, I think you'll look very sexy in a proper suit."

Ron muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "I don't think so," but Hermione ignored him.

xox

"I am _so _not looking forward to this," Hermione announced irritably as she, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna walked down the iced streets of Hogsmeade, Draco keeping a firm grip on Hermione's arm so that she wouldn't slip.

"Come now, Hermione," Luna began in her dreamy voice. "Dress shopping is always fun. I'm sure it will be even more fun now that I have friends."

That was the thing about Luna. She unknowingly made everyone feel uncomfortable when she brought up things like this- the fact that she had no friends until she began her fourth year at Hogwarts. Everyone thought Luna was an "oddity" and made fun of her for her ridiculous dress sense and for the crazy ideas that she often came up with. But Hermione liked Luna, even though they disagreed on things quite often.

Smiling at the white-blonde haired girl, Hermione linked her arm through hers and walked at a faster pace. She shouldn't let her hormones bring everybody down.

"Ooh, this looks good," Ginny called out as she pointed to a small shop called _Muggle Outfitting & Things_. Luna smiled and nodded but she was the only one who did so.

A bell tinkered somewhere in the shop as they opened the door. Hermione glanced around nervously. She was positive that there wouldn't be a dress that could possibly fit her. She wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously. Draco rubbed her back, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

A tall young witch dressed all in black stepped out from behind the counter and grinned at them all.

"Hogwarts students?"

"Yes," Harry nodded and stepped forward. The woman gasped and stepped backwards.

"It can't be Harry Potter?"

Harry blushed furiously and fidgeted. "Erm, yes."

The woman's face was equal to his. Fluttering her long thick lashes, she took his arm and led him to the rack of suits, Ginny following closely behind.

"I suppose you're all here for the Valentine's Day Ball? I've already had a few disgruntled customers tell me about it. I don't really get a lot of business here, selling Muggle clothing in a wizarding settlement, but I do get the occasional person in here- mind you, no one has a clue what muggle clothing whatsoever. I had a chap in here the other day who was insisting on buying a flowery nightgown!"

Hermione giggled, remembering the man at the Quidditch World Cup the previous year who was wearing a nightie and refused to take it off because he "liked a healthy breeze round his privates."

Whilst the witch showed Harry around, match to Ginny's annoyance, Draco led a reluctant Hermione over to the dresses.

"Well, let's get this over with."

He held up a floor-length pink silk dress but Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"How about this?"

He showed her a spaghetti-strapped tunic dress the colour of salmon but Hermione gave him a '_you're kidding me, right?' _look and he put it back on the rack. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, you choose."

Hermione crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because none of them will fit me."

Draco gave her a half-amused, half-tired glare.

"Hermione, you're barely six months pregnant, you can't even tell."

"Draco, I look like a baby killer whale!"

Draco couldn't help the smirk that formed on his mouth. Hermione smacked his chest hard.

"It's not funny! I'm hideous!"

She hid her face in shame. Draco sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling. _Lord, give me strength._

He cupped Hermione's chin in his hands. "Sweetheart, I know that you think you're fat but I swear to God that you're not. You are so beautiful, it's crazy. And sexy. Crazily sexy."

"You're just saying that," Hermione whimpered as tears rushed down her face. Draco tilted her head and captured her lips for a soft albeit mind-blowing kiss.

"Would I lie to you, Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as Draco kissed her again.

"I love you," she sighed as he enveloped her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too." He rubbed her stomach for a moment and then turned back to the rack.

"Let's get back to this."

"Okay, but nothing pink. I don't care if it's a Valentine's Day Ball, I'll just stick a pink rose in my hair or something."

Draco smiled and nodded in relief. "Good, otherwise we won't match."

"Why, what are you wearing?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh, do tell!"

"Nope!" Draco grinned cheekily and then kissed her swiftly on the cheek. "I got my eye on a suit over there. I'll go try it on. You find a dress. But I don't want to see it until the Ball."

Hermione sighed and turned back to the rack. Ginny was in the changing rooms and Luna was poking her head through the small Christmas tree perched on the counter, searching for nargles or something weird like that. Hermione shook her head and continued her search.

"Hermione, are you ready?"

Half an hour later, Hermione was standing in the changing rooms, staring at herself in the full-length mirror, Ginny banging on the closed door.

"Yeah."

She unlocked the door and let it swing open. Ginny gaped when she saw her. "Hermione, that looks amazing."

Hermione was wearing a floorlength white gown with intricate silver beading on it's low-cut neckline. The dress complimented her slightly tanned skin and her plush pink lips. It didn't hide her baby bump, but it didn't enuciate it either.

"You really think so?"

Ginny touched the silk material. "Draco is gonna die when he sees you."

"Well, I hope so," Hermione joked easily as she looked at herself again.

"It's so you, Hermione. You look like a princess."

_I feel like a princess. _Hermione didn't voice that opinion out loud but Ginny knew what she was thinking.

xox

Ginny giggled loudly as Hermione applied bright blue nail polish to Ginny's toes. They were sitting on Hermione's bed in her old dormitory room, with Lavender and Pavarti on the other side doing each other's hair and make-up, completely giddy with excitement.

"There, all done." Hermione screwed the cap back on the bottle and admired Ginny's feet. The nail polish winked and blinked from every direction and was the finishing touch that Ginny needed for her dress.

"Oh, I think I'll just die of happiness," Ginny squealed as she waved her wand over her toes so that they immediately dried. "Harry asked me to the Ball just last night!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Hermione smiled, knowing just how smitten Ginny was with Harry.

"How are you doing your hair?" Ginny asked as she proceeded to do her own.

"Well, I'm just going to use that hair potion that I used for the Yule Ball to make it all sleek and flat. And then I'm going to pin the back up with a sparkly barrette, and then I'll slide two pink roses in.

"Aw, that sounds beautiful. I'm just going to curl mine in large loose curls and leave it all down."

An hour later, both Ginny and Hermione had their hair completely finished. Ginny grinned at her reflection in the mirror. She had never worn her hair curly before and she quite liked it and hoped that Harry would too.

Meanwhile Hermione was having a fit, trying to make it all stay in place. She was terrified that it was all going to fall out and she pointed this out to Ginny.

"Don't worry, it will set once the potion dries. Stop freaking out Hermione."

Ginny turned back to the mirror and started applying her make-up. Hermione hesistated. She wasn't sure that she should wear any. Ginny must've noticed Hermione's tense posture because she stopped sweeping rose-blush onto the apples of her cheeks and smiled at her friend.

"Are you going to wear make-up?"

Hermione looked tortured at the idea but there was a glimmer in her eyes. "Should I? Do you think I shouldn't? I'll just on the tiniest little smidge, hardly anything. I swear it's going to only be the barest little bit!"

"Hermione, calm down. There's nothing wrong with wearing make-up. When I'm finished, I'll help you."

Hermione watched as Ginny artfully smeared a light coating of smoky gray eyeshadow over her eyelids and then lined her top eyelids with brown eyeliner. She finished her blush and swept a coat of red lipstick over her lips. When she was finished, she winked at her reflection and then puckered up. Hermione laughed.

"Okay, I'm done. Hermione, come here and sit in the chair. You're gonna look perfect when I'm finish with you."

Hermione unwillingly did as she was told. Ginny turned the chair around so that it faced her and Hermione couldn't look in the mirror to see what she was doing.

"Just a tiny little bit!"

"I know what I'm doing. Just hold still and close your eyes."

It wasn't an easy task for Ginny. Hermione squirmed and fidgeted and yelled when she thought Ginny was putting too much on. Finally, Ginny threatened to use a Freezing Charm on Hermione if she didn't shut up and Hermione had no choice but to do so.

"Okay, you can look now."

Hermione stared. And stared. And stared some more. Who was that girl staring back at her in the mirror? That couldn't be her, it just couldn't.

"Who am I?" She whispered, flustered. Her face looked so defined and her throat looked loner too. Her chocolate brown eyes had just the tiniest smidge of brown eyeliner and the mascara made Hermione's eyes look huge and Bambi-esque. For the finishing touch, Ginny had put a coat of frosty pink lipgloss on Hermione's lips that matched with the roses in her hair.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I hope that...well I hope that Draco likes it."

"He'll probably lose his voice for a moment when he sees you. Just relax, you look beautiful. There's no need to be nervous."

"I'll try hard not to be.

"You're very poised, just remember that. Now let's put on our dresses."

xox

"Where are they?" Ron muttered impatiently to Harry as he tugged at the pink bow-tie around his neck. He had asked Lavender Brown at the last moment who happily agreed to go with him. She had given him the bow-tie all wrapped up as a present that morning at breakfast. Harry couldn't easily forget the look on Ron's face when he opened it up, nor could he forget how much Fred and George had laughed and said they couldn't wait to see Ron wearing it that night.

Harry himself had found a dark gray suit with a black long-sleeved buttoned up shirt and a sleek scarlet tie. He hoped that Ginny would like it. He had decided against wearing a pink rose in his pocket. Screw Valentine's Day anyway. It was just a lame commercial holiday.

Finally, they heard footsteps on the right side of the Common Room where the girl's dormitories where.

First came Lavender Brown, looking very pretty with her curly hair all piled up on top of her head with two stragetically place curls framing her face. She was wearing a strapless hot pink above-the-knee length dress with tiny black beads which caught the light and sparkled whichever way she moved. She nodded approvingly at Ron, who was wearing a pale-blue suit with a white long-sleeved buttoned-up shirt which didn't go well with his red hair and definetly did not match the pink bow-tie Lavender had brought for him.

"Shall we go?" She asked as Pavarti Patil followed her down and smiled happily at her partner, Seamus Finnigan, who's eyes popped open as she walked up to him. Her glossy black hair was back in a pretty twisted knot and she was wearing a pale pink tiered dress that showed off her long slim tanned legs, with a crystal embellished neckline and nude high heels.

She was followed by Ginny who decided against wearing anything pink because it would clash with her hair and instead decided on a strapless ocean blue ruffled dress with a plunging neckline and an empire waistline, along with a gorgeous silver statement necklace. It was incredibly short which normally wasn't something Ginny would wear but Harry thought she looked stunning.

"Is it a bit too much?" She asked Harry shyly as he admired her from every angle. "I don't look like me at all do I?"

"Um, you look...you look...incredible. Stunning. Absolutely gorgeous."

Ginny's heart soared at his words. She hoped that tonight would be the night that they shared their first kiss.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around.

"She said she'll meet us in the Entrance Hall, she doesn't want everyone staring at her."

"Okay, then let's go."

Hermione heard the portrait door slam shut, counted to ten and then stepped out into the Common Room. Luckily it was empty. She walked over to the mantelpiece above the fireplace and stared at the enchanted mirror.

"How do I look?" She asked cautiously.

"Wonderful, deary. Now go and enjoy yourself." The mirror replied back. Hermione took two large calming breaths and stepped out of the portrait hall.

"Don't worry, Draco. She'll be here soon," Ginny reassured the nervous Slytherin boy as they all waited for Hermione to make her entrance.

"I hope so. God, what's taking so long-"

His breath got caught in his throat as he laid eyes on the beautiful girl who had just arrived in front of him. His mouth literally dropped open as he took in her appearance.

Ginny nudged Hermione and grinned. "I told you he would lose his voice."

Hermione giggled and turned back to Draco. He was wearing a sharp black suit with a silk emerald green tie, his white-blonde hair sleeked back in his usual fashion.

"I like your suit," she smiled. "You look sharp."

"So do you," he said breathlessly. Her floor-length silk white dress made her look just like a Princess would. It was very characteristic and suited Hermione perfectly.

"Shall we go in?"

Draco nodded and took her arm. She looked around for Ginny and grinned and gave her two thumbs in. The couples then proceeded to go inside through an enormous red rose arch.

The Great Hall looked magnificent. It was a large relief to most occupants to see that it did not resemble the decorations that Lockhart had put up just three years prior. There were pink, white and red flowers floating in midair, colourful balloons zooming around and Hermione could've have sworn that hanging in the lanterns were dozens of tiny fairies. The food tables were piled high with cakes, fruits and chocolates, along with typical Muggle candy hearts that read _Be Mine _and _Meant to Be_. The four house tables had been removed and instead there were now round tables all around the Hall, seating a dozen people at each table. Pink bows were tied to the backs of chairs with trailing gossamer streamers. There were cracked ice roses used as centerpieces at each table that added a sparkling effect. Many boys grimaced at the decorations, but at least there were no card-carrying cupids this time.

Ginny waved Hermione over excitedly at a table in the middle, seating Harry, Ron and Lavender, Pavarti and Seamus, Dean and Luna and Ernie and Hannah from Hufflepuff. Hermione and Draco sat down and greeted everyone.

"Hermione, you look fabulous." Hannah gushed in flattering tone. Hermione smiled politely back.

"Thanks, Hannah. So do you."

At that moment, Dumbledore had risen to his feet, wearing scarlet red robes, and the Hall immediately fell quiet.

"Welcome, all of you, to our very first Valentine's Day Ball. I do hope that you all have an immense amount of fun before but before we can, we must enjoy ourselves with our delectable feast. Enjoy!"

At that moment, menus appeared on the tables. Hermione picked hers up and studied the choices. Then, she looked down at her plate and said clearly, "Lobster." At once, three large steaming lobsters appeared on her plate and she took no hesistation in beginning her meal.

"God, this is delicious." Ron moaned as he helped himself to his third bowl of creamy wild mushroom soup.

Conversation ceased when everyone was finished and all their plates and cutlery disppeared. Dumbledore was on his feet once more and he raised his arms, beaming down at all of them.

"And now, let us commence what we've all been waiting for. Dancing!"

He stepped down from the High Table with Professor McGonagall's hand in his and lead her to the floor, which had been cleared of tables so that there was room to dance to an old muggle song, _My Heart Will Go On, _by Celine Dion. Many muggle-born students clapped and cheered and got up to join them.

Draco turned to Hermione, smiling.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Granger?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I would be honoured."

Draco wasn't a fan of muggle music but he had to admit, he quite liked it. The lyrics were true and meaningful, not silly tidbits like his mother's favourite song, _A Cauldronful of Love. _This was real.

Hermione looked around, taking in her surroundings. Ginny was not too far away with her head resting on Harry's shoulder and his hands on her waist. Lavender, Pavarti, Seamus and Ron had joined hands and were dancing wildly around which did not suit the slow atmosphere at all.

When the song was over, everyone clapped and got ready for another one. Hermione could feel many eyes on her as they watched her dance with Draco. She knew exactly what they were thinking but for once, she didn't care. She was happy were she was. She was content.

Aerosmith's famous, _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing _came on. Draco, who had enough of dancing, was eager to go back to their table but Hermione pulled him back.

"No, no, I love this song. Just one more dance, please."

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you."

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you're out sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment, forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

As Draco listened to the lyrics, he couldn't help thinking that that was exactly how he felt about Hermione. She was perfect to him. He wanted to make up for lost years by spending every second of his life in her presence.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Coz even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Hermione looked up and found Draco's eyes lingering on her. They stared straight into each other's eyes and she felt as though her eyes were the windows to her soul, she was pouring out every little emotion just with her eyes.

_Oh, my..._

She glanced up further and found a wreath of mistletoe forming above their heads. Draco noticed her looking at the ceiling so he did too. He blushed when he saw it.

"Mistletoe," she whispered, breathless. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her. This was nothing like before. This kiss meant something. Fireworks were going off in their heads and they felt as though the building surround them could crumble to the ground and they could be the only ones left standing because they had each other.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered as they both felt the baby kick.

"I love you too, Hermione. Happy Valentine's Day."

**A/N: **WELL THERE YA GO! They're together! YAYAYAYA! Do you love me or what! This was a pretty long chapter, the longest yet I think. Well please review, you know you want to. 20 reviews till zee next chapter! Don't expect that to be anytime soon. School goes back tomorrow and I'll be forced to study every day until exams are over. LML. I hope you enjoyed this chaper. I love y'all.

Love always

Alex

xoxo

PS: In case you're curious, this is Hermione's dress:

?pid=437033&fullsize=1


	13. Falling Over Me

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**Chapter Thirteen: Falling Over Me**

As the days passed by, Hermione became more and more self-conscious of her growing stomch and the stares that she received from nearly every single person at the school. The bigger her bump got, the more people whispered. Hermione knew what they said about her and honestly, she couldn't care less. She had more worrisome things on her mind.

Like the fact that she didn't want to be a mother.

Like the fact that she had no family to help her.

Like the fact that her grades were suffering because of her situation.

Hermione sighed and got changed out of her pajamas and into a short creamy white dress with a pink bow round the middle and a teal blue cardigan. She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Draco to get out of the bathroom. Typical of him really, to use the bathroom just when she really needed it.

"Hurry up, Malfoy!" She screamed, the frustration getting to her. She heard him yell something over the hairdryer but had no idea what he said. "What is taking so long? You have no hair!"

The hairdryer was switched off which meant that Draco was now proceeding to smooth gel into his white-blonde hair. Hermione hated it and Draco knew it but he insisted on doing so anyway. She couldn't run her fingers through his hair when they kissed which she always thought was so romantic but Draco absolutely loathed it when people touched his hair. Or anything above his neck. He always joked that he was beheaded in another life and that was why he hated it.

The door opened and Draco stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He hummed merrily to himself, not noticing the way that Hermione's jaw dropped open when she saw the V-lines on his stomach and the beginnings of a chiselled six-pack. His arms was toned and only slightly muscular but it was enough for Hermione to begin drooling. She watched as Draco swivelled a cotton bud through his hair and open up their dresser drawers, pulling out a dark gray T-shirt which he tossed carelessly over his torso, much to Hermione's dismay. And suddenly he let his towel drop. Hermione almost fainted. Did he not know that she was there? Or was he trying to turn her on? Because it was definitely working.

Draco pulled on a pair of black boxers and skinny black jeans- Hermione didn't even know he owned a pair of jeans- and then he turned around and witnessed Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed with her mouth open, eyes wide and popping with a definite hint of drool on her chin. He smirked his infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Hi."

"..."

"I know," Draco grinned, loving the way that she was staring at his stomach as though she was silently willing him to take his shirt off again. "You're jealous."

"N-no-no I'm not," she stuttered.

"You are. You're jealous because you wish that you're stomach looked like mine."

Hermione smiled cutely and rested a hand on her rounded belly. "Can you blame me?"

Draco shrugged and then walked over to her. He held her face in his hands for a moment, marvelling at how soft her skin was before capturing her in a mind-blowing lip lock which unfortunately didn't last very long because Hermione broke away, hissing in pain.

"What? Did I bite you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, amused. "No, she's just kicking really hard."

Draco beamed. He loved feeling his child's foot on the palm of his hand. He leaned his hand down and spoke to Hermione's stomach. "Hey baby girl, don't kick your mama so hard." The baby responded with a soft kick. Draco rubbed his hand in small circles where the baby was kicking and then proceeded to kiss Hermione again, this time it was longer and much more satisfying.

"So, what are my two favourite girls up to today?" Draco asked after they had broke apart. Hermione smiled at his sweetness.

"Nothing, our schedule is empty."

Draco pretended to gasp and put his hand to his heart, causing Hermione to giggle. "Hermione Granger isn't busy? I never thought I'd live to see the day! What, no homework, no studying? You can actually have fun for once-"

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione pushed him playfully and kissed his cheek. "What did you have in mind today?"

"Well..." Draco smiled teasingly, enjoying her beautiful rosy smile. "A few things. I hope you're not tired cause we're gonna have a hectic day!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his choice of words. "Hold that thought. I just remembered I have to pee." As she exited in the bathroom, Draco leaned back on the bed and smiled goofily. He couldn't believe that Hermione was utterly and completely his. It seemed all too perfect. He was going to have a real family. Two beautiful girls who cared about him and made he feel like he was worth something.

Hermione stared at her scared reflection in the bathroom mirror. She closed her honey-brown eyes as she felt her daughter's kicks under her skin. A single lone tear escaped down her cheek. The very thought of it made her heart ache but at the end of the day she knew it was the right choice. A choice that she had considered when she first found out that she was pregnant. A choice that she was had in the back of her mind as the pregnancy progressed, a choice that she never said out loud. A choice that would bring make the two people she loved the most in the world.

A choice that she knew could end her relationship with Draco Malfoy.

**Flashback**

_Hermione smiled to herself as Professor Flitwick walked around the room handing back his students their theory test papers. She always aced Charms, it was her favourite subject next to __Arithmancy__. She always scored 100% in every Charms test she did so she was sure that her perfect record wouldn't break this time._

_Tiny Professor Flitwick reached Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione caught the sympathetic smile that the professor gave her as he stood on his tiptoes, trying to slide the paper onto the desk. Hermione happily picked up her paper, ready to greet the big 'O' at the right-hand corner of her page. Instead, there was an 'E'._

_This had to be a mistake. She flicked through the paper, devestated when she saw red crosses throughout her paper. 92% Ninety fucking two percent. She raised her hand and waved it in the air, catching Flitwick's attention._

_"Yes, Miss Granger?"_

_"Professor, are you sure you graded these correctly."_

_"Yes, my dear. I am perfectly sure."_

_Hermione's face fell. There was no way she could've made a single mistake, even by accident. Hermione Jean Granger did NOT get a lowly mark like that on ANY test that she did, especially not Charms._

_An annoyed scowl played across Hermione's face. She glared down at her jutted stomach and thought the one thing that she never thought she would think or say aloud to her child._

_'This is all your fault.'_

**End Flashback**

xox

"Why am I wearing snow boots?" Hermione whined as Draco slid his arm protectively around her as they trotted to the gates at the front of Hogwarts.

"Because it's cold we where we going, silly."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

Hermione moodily stomped her foot like a child. "I look silly. Why did you make me put on two jackets? This just makes me look even huger."

"Hermione Granger is illiterate? My God, this is too much to take."

Hermione punched his arm hard which didn't hurt at all due to the thick jumper he had on. "You know what I mean."

Draco just childishly poked his tongue out, making her drop her icy glare and giggly. Draco knew the charm to unlock the gates to the entrance way to the school. As soon as they were out of Hogwarts boundaries, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her close to him.

"This is dangerous for you and the baby, what I am about to do, but in order to get to where we are going we have to do it."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What do you mean dangerous? If it's dangerous, then don't do it."

"Sorry beautiful. We have to."

Before Hermione could say anything, Draco turned on his heel and suddenly, in a whirl of colour, Hermione felt like a hook was pulling at her naval. She gasped in pain as she felt Draco run his hands soothingly through her hair. They dropped to the ground and Hermione clutched at her stomach.

"Oh, my God, I am such an idiot. I don't think we should've Apparated. You could've been splinched! How is she doing? Is she ok?" He worriedly put both his hands on Hermione's stomach, feeling his daughter pound her feet against Hermione, who winced and rubbed the area she was kicking.

"Calm down Sunshine, it's over."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Sunshine? Who the hell is Sunshine?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "It's what I call the baby."

"I don't have a baby called Sunshine."

"It's not gonna be her name, it's just what I call her for now. Like a nickname."

"Right. Well, what is her name going to be?"

At that, Hermione felt her stomach lurch and her heart beat sped up dramatically. "Um, you know, I don't think we should think of names."

"Why?"

_'Because we won't be the ones naming her'._

Instead of voicing that opinion, she just smiled at shook her head. "Let's not think about the baby. Tell me where we are."

"Well, look around and find out for yourself."

Hermione gasped as she noticed where they were for the first time. The snow was thick and blindingly white, hanging in frost and icicles from the branches of the deep-green forest trees. The sky was a brilliant gray-blue with the sun streaking through nicely. Hermione could smell the pine trees and taste the refreshing cold air.

"Is this...Narnia?"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "What kind of name is that? Oh, that could be a good name for the kid!"

"I don't think so. Now, where are we?"

"We're in Greenland."

Hermione looked up at him, stunned. "Are you serious? Greenland?"

"Yep."

Hermione looked around, her eyes wide in wonder. "It's so beautiful."

"Tell me about it. I came here with my mother once when I was young and I was so entranced by it. I thought it would be the perfect place to take you to."

Words couldn't describe the feelings Hermione felt so she decided to try it with actions. She cupped Draco's chin in her hands and pressed her mouth against his. Draco grinned against her lips and then poked his tongue out, asking for permission for entry. Hermione opened her mouth and let him in, wanting to feel every part of him. Draco away only to whisper, "You're so beautiful," into her ear before he brushed his red lips over her collarbone, causing her to moan his name. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and squeezed her eyes shut as Draco began to suck on the pressure point of her neck. "Fuck!" She screamed. Draco immediately pulled away.

"Fuck?"

"No, don't stop!" She wailed desperately. "I need more."

Draco grinned before smashing his lips once more against hers. This girl could be pretty agressive when she wanted to, Draco thought, amused as Hermione whimpered into the kiss. There was so much electricity between them, Draco was surprised that never of them had been shocked. Just when he thought his head would explode from lack of oxygen, Hermione broke the kiss, panting hard. Draco kissed the tip of her small nose.

"I love you."

"Mmmm...I love you too."

Draco let her catch her breath before he gently took her hand and started to lead her over to the sweet-smelling pine trees. "And now, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, hoping that she wouldn't let her disappoint show through on her face; she wanted to continue the kiss.

"Well, I remember you telling me once how much you love the snow, am I right?"

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy," she said playfully. "Is that why we are here?"

"That's right Miss. Granger. Now, how did you get to be so smart?" He asked good-naturedly. Hermione grinned, showing off her perfectly-straight white teeth.

"Well, I think it has something to do with my genes," she said as she tapped her finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Hm, right your...genes. Got it," Draco winked, causing her to laugh.

"Shut up. Now tell me the surprise. Is it another kiss?"

Draco swept her off her feet, catching her by surprise, and held her against him. She looked down at him and pressed her lips to his forehead before he caught her lips in an awe-inspriring smooch. Hermione giggled when they parted. "Now put me down, mister!" She ordered light-heartedly. He obliged and started to tie her red scarf together.

"You know, your cheeks are just as rosy this scarf. We better get past these trees so I can show you what we're gonna do."

Hermione's smile was so infectious he couldn't help but copy her joyful demeanour. He took her hand and together the two made their way through the forest, their feet crunching on the fresh thick snow, staring around in awe at their gorgeous surroundings. When Draco spotted the clearing, he started to run, pulling Hermione along with him. She laughed freely and loudly and clasped her hand as tight as she could around his, her other hand resting under her belly.

She gasped when she saw the river, all iced over.

"This is your surprise. We're going ice-skating!"

Hermione beamed up at him, shaking her head. "I can't believe you. You're the best!"

"I know," he replied, not so modestly.

"But how will we skate? And is it safe? The ice won't break will it?"

"Nope," Draco grinned as he waved his wand over the ice. Nothing happened, or so it appeared. He smirked at Hermione's confused expression. "Sealing Charm. That way, the ice is perfectly stable and won't fracture. And to answer your question on how will we skate..." He waved his wand and a pair of pink and black ice-skates appeared at their feet. He waved his wand once again and a twig lying behind them turned into a bench. "Care to sit?" He questioned as he picked up both their skates. Hermione sat on the bench and held out her hands to take her skates but instead, Draco got down on his knees, pulled her right leg towards him and started to haul off her pink snow boots. When he had taken the other one off, her carefully slid her small foot into the skates, tightening the strap. Hermione patted his head.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"You're very much welcome, my sweet lady."

She took off her coat and laid it next to her on the bench as Draco put on his skates and pulled off his coat. When he was done he stood up and helped her to her feet. She excitedly rushed over as best she could to the 'ice rink' and looked up at him as if for permission to begin. He nodded slightly and she started to glide all over the ice. Because he was worried she might slip over, Draco performed a Balancing Charm on her so she wouldn't get into harm's way. Hermione moved smoothly across the hoarfrost, a huge grin playing across her face, lighting up her eyes in every way. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so professional, as though she had been doing this her whole life. She did a half-spin and faced him with her hands on her hips.

"You coming or what?"

Draco nodded before hesitantly putting one foot onto the ice, and then the other. He decided to perform a Balancing Charm on himself, just in case, and then found himself sashaying effortlessly over to Hermione, the surprise evident on her face.

"I didn't know you could skate so well?"

"It must be the Balancing Charm I put on both of us."

"Maybe for you, but me? I'm an expert." She started to skate backwards away from him. "Watch me!"

And he did. With his mouth hanging open as she spun around and around, her legs sweeping in wide circular motions before executing a little toe pick jump takeoff and rotation, landing perfectly on the ice. Draco couldn't help himself. He clapped loudly, much to her amusement and wolf-whistled. She took a bow and then curtsied. "Thank you, thank you," she waved as though there were a 1000 spectators watching her.

For the next half hour, the duo spent their time holding hands and gliding across the ice, or watching the other skate solo. Draco was having so much fun he almost forgot that they were supposed to be somewhere else. He thought that Hermione would argue with him when he told her to stop but she just nodded her head and skated her way back to the snow. Draco helped her plough through it and led her back to the bench he had conjured up.

"Are we going back to Hogwarts now?" She asked in a tone that said she didn't want to.

"Not yet. We have to do something else. We have to Apparate again, is that okay?"

As much as Hermione hated Apparation, she was excited to see what was going to happen next. So she didn't quarrel with him when he wrapped his arms around her, turned on his heel and they disappeared. This time, the both of them landed on their feet.

"That was better, wasn't it Sunshine?" She patted her stomach as soon as they arrived. She then looked around, taking in the blue of the distant mountains and the green of the nearby fields.

"This is Loch Lomond. It's in Scotland. See that huge mountain over there? It's called Liathach, which we are going up to visit."

Hermione looked at him sceptically. "Really? We're climbing up it?"

"No," he grinned. "We're flying up it."

He chuckled at his bemused expression, raised his wand and belowed "_Accio _Nimbus!" He turned to Hermione with a worried look on his face. "I sure hope this works."

Hermione was sure that it didn't but was proved wrong when just a few minutes later, a Nimbus 2001 soared through the sky and halted at their waists at the right height for them to climb onto.

"I borrowed this off of Pergrine Derrick. One of the beaters. I didn't want to use my broom in case it didn't make it." He waved his hands casually over the two sleek broomsticks. Hermione nervously positioned herself on to it and gripped the handle tightly. Draco slid on behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, both hands resting right below her deformed bellybutton. Hermione immediately relaxed and leaned back into him. Draco kicked off gently and the broom steadily hovered higher and higher off the ground. "You can do it," he whispered encouragingly. He murmured instructions into her ear and to Hermione's immense shock, she found herself to be quite capable of manoeuvring the broomstick. The air stung at her face but she ignored it as they slowly and carefully made their way to the top of the mountain. There was a slope in it which Draco pointed to and he helped her point the broom handle towards it.

They landed softly and clambered off. Draco set the broomstick down and then conjured a thick green blanket for them to lie on. Hermione sighed in contentment as they both sat down, she sitting between Draco's legs and he was playing with her silky hair. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

"I can't believe this. Thank you so much, Draco. This has been the best day of my life."

"Best day of your life so far," he corrected and hugged her tighter to him, staring out at their lush surroundings. They felt peace, happiness, and warmth, just to be in each other's arms. But Hermione couldn't push out the nagging thought that she had been struggling with ever since she contemplated of it.

**A/N: **Well that was something different, wasn't it? I hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! There will be a MAJOR plot twist in the next chapter so look out for it. It has something to do with Hermione's thoughts in the bathroom and with that little flashback. Can you guess what it is? And don't hit me if you do get it right! Plus, Draco and Hermione's relationship heats up and then (possibly) hits a snag.

REVIEW. They make me smile. I love every single one of you.

Love always,

Alex

xoxo


	14. Come on Love, Draw Your Swords

**The Start of Our Lives  
**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**Chapter Fourteen: Come on Love, Draw your Swords**

_~I'm singing songs about the future  
Wondering where you are  
I could call you on the telephone  
But do I really want to know?  
You're making love now to the lady down the road  
No I don't, I don't want to know~_

Angus & Julia Stone: Santa Monica Dream

"Where were you yesterday?" Ginny Weasley asked Hermione as soon as she entered the Gryffindor common room. Hermione smiled mysteriously to herself. She didn't want to share with anyone what had gone on between her and Draco the day before as it would seem much less magical if anyone else knew their secret. So Hermione just gave Ginny a reassuring pat on the shoulder and wandered over to the armchairs by the fire where Harry and Ron were sitting, playing chess. Harry was losing spectacularly to Ron, who had his 'game face' on- meaning furrowed brows.

"Oh, nowhere. Draco and I just wanted to be by ourselves for a little while."

Ginny smirked and raised her eyebrows. "And just what exactly were you two doing?"

Hermione realized what she meant and quickly slapped her friend. "Nothing! We were just...talking."

"Yes, of course. Talking. Right."

"We _were_!" Hermione pressed as she lowered herself next to Harry, who was biting his lip as he was trying to figure out his next move.

"Don't talk to me, 'Mione. I need to concentrate."

"Talk to him, 'Mione," Ron said as he watched his own knight slash Harry's bishop. He punched the air while Harry groaned and put his head into his hands.

There was a knock at the entranceway to the Common Room and the foursome knew immediately that it was Draco.

"Ginny, could you be a dear and go open the portrait-hole for Draco?" Hermione asked in a honey-sweet voice. Ginny frowned and looked over Ron's shoulder to see what his next move would be and shook her head at Hermione. Hermione smiled and pointed to her stomach, saying silently that she wouldn't be able to get up. Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed.

Draco stepped through the portrait-hole looking as though he had just stepped out of a 1940's movie. He was dressed so wonderfully that Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Hi, darling." He beamed and crossed the threshold. He stepped over Ron and Harry's chessboard, the both of them howling in anger as his foot 'accidentally' knocked over Harry's King, who shook his tiny fist up at Draco fiercely.

Draco crouched down next to Hermione and pressed his lips against hers, knowing that Ron would be glaring at the both of them. When they broke apart, Hermione's face was crimson- she always found it embarrassing to kiss in public, especially in front of her friends. Especially in front of Ron.

"Malfoy, you can't be in here. This is the _Gryffindor _common room," Ron sneered as he repaired all the chess pieces for a new game. "You're in Slytherin, remember?"

"Well, I'm not exactly welcome there anymore," Draco retorted coldly, earning sympathetic glares from Hermione and Ginny. Ron huffed and made his first move which Harry, much to his delight, easily overturned. Ron groaned as Harry cheered loudly, earning a look of disapproval from Hermione.

"Oh God," she moaned and clutched at her stomach. Immediately, Draco, Ron, Harry and Ginny were kneeling next to her.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Oh my gosh are you going into labour?" Harry asked as Ginny rubbed her back, concerned. To everyone's amusement, Harry started jumping up and down on the spot. "Oh good Lord what do we do? What if you die? I'm not prepared for this! I'm too young for this!"

"Harry, please calm down," Hermione managed to say between her giggles. "I'm fine, the baby's fine. She just kicked my bladder really hard and I will explode if I don't get to a bathroom soon."

Harry looked so relieved that Hermione patted his hand reassuringly. "Calm down Mr. Potter or else Madam Promfrey will have my neck."

Harry grinned sheepishly and sat back down. He pulled Ginny into his lap and started to run his fingers threw her hair. Ginny smiled and leaned back, her head on his shoulder.

As soon as Hermione was gone, Draco turned to the three others. "Guys, I need your help."

Ron gave Draco a sceptical glare. "The majestic Draco Malfoy asking us, the lowly Gryffindors for help?" He mock-gasped, clutching his heart dramatically. Malfoy fingered his wand threateningly but Ron didn't back down.

"Cut it out you two," Harry said sharply, sick of the constant arguments that Malfoy and Ron picked whenever they could manage. To his surprise, Malfoy threw him a slightly grateful (reluctant) half smile. Harry returned the look. "What do you need help with?"

"Ok, yesterday I took Hermione to some really special places which none of you need to know about. And while we were there, I sort of realized that I'm more than just infatuated with her. I finally, truely know what love is. But I want her to realize that I don't just love her because of the baby- I love her because she changed me for the better. So...I need you guys to help me. Weasley," he suddenly spat. "How far have you gone with a girl?"

Ron's reply was to stutter and gape at him with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Draco smirked.

"Figures. Potter, what about you?"

Harry glanced at Ginny in his lap, who was frowning up at him and gave Draco a condescending smile. "Same as Ron."

Draco's smirk widened. "Double figures. I would've expected more from famous Harry Potter."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry's reddening cheeks.

"Ok, so you both inexperienced with women. Triple figures. Perhaps Longbottom would be a bit more help..." Draco trailed off wistfully sarcastic, looking around the common room for said Gryffindor.

"Wait," Ginny had suddenly put two and two together. "Do you want to go...all the way with Hermione?"

Ron looked up, fury written all over his face. "You can't do that too her! She's too innocent!"

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "I've already done it to her, remember Weasley? She's having my baby."

Ron didn't need to be reminded but knew that if he opened his mouth then the both of them would wind up in Hospital Wing, or worse in detention. McGonagall always knew what was going on in Gryffindor Tower. He was surprised that she wasn't already storming in shouting at Draco to get out.

"So you want to have sex with Hermione?" Harry asked bluntly, eyebrows raised. "I'm pretty sure you've already had sex with her so what the hell are you worried for?"

Draco so dearly wanted to punch Potter right on the mouth but resisted. Hermione wouldn't be too happy with him if he carried out the action. "Not that it's any of your business Potter, but because you and Weasel and Weaselette like sticking your noses everywhere which way you turn, I might as well tell you. The night that Hermione and I consummated the physical act of love, I was drunk and horny and was in need of a good fuck. Your friend was there and I was so intoxicated that I didn't give two shit that she was a Mudblood. In fact, I would've fucked you Weasley if I knew it would make me feel good."

Ron raised his fist to punch Draco but Harry grabbed his arm and he relaxed somewhat. "Calm down Weasel, God you'd think that no one can take sarcasm around here!" He glared at the dumbass Ranga and then turned back to Harry and Ginny, who were listening intently.

"So I won't go into the gory details, but afterwards I felt different...I saw everything in a different light. I didn't realize that at first but gradually I did. I've had sex with many different ladies but Hermione was special. Maybe because my standards have always been too high and she reached them...I just didn't know it. Maybe because I took a risk and accepted that I did. I don't know. All I know is that I love Hermione and I'm happy that she's having my baby. Any other girl, I would've run for the hills. But I...I think that I've been in love with Hermione since the day I first met her. But I was taught to fear and loathe Mudbloods so I pushed aside my feelings for her and ignored that the fact that for the first time in my life I felt something below my neck. And realized that true hate really does form into true love."

As Harry, Ron and Ginny tried to soak in his words, they realized that Draco was a teenager with the same problems as them- he had feelings, even though he rarely showed them. He had his flaws and insecurities and though it was hard to believe- he showed that he could love and care about someone other than himself."

"I want this time to _mean _something. I don't want Hermione to feel used, because I'm sure she felt that way last time. I want her to feel special and realize that I really, really do love her. But I don't know if she would want to have sex with me because of her body. I know she feels insecure about the weight and the stretch marks but that's all illogical to me- all I see is my child growing inside the woman I love- and that's all that really matters."

Harry looked at Ron's tormented face. He wasn't sure if Ron would ever be able to get over Hermione because he sure as hell knew that that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Ron loved Hermione more than anything and just because she chose Malfoy over him didn't mean that his feelings towards her would ever change. He couldn't let Ron down.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry but you're on your own for this one. Figure it out yourself."

Draco nodded his head, a tight smile playing across his pointed face. "You're a good friend Potter. You know that right?"

Ginny smiled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah. He is." Ron said softly, staring down at the ground. Draco got up and walked out of the portrait hole. Just then Hermione walked back into the room.

"So, what did I miss?"

xox

Hermione stared down at the letter in hands in utter shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She couldn't believe that this was real.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at the prestigious Miss Maggie's Institute for Talented Witches this autumn. As you may be aware, every year we offer a place to two sixth-grade witches from around the world and your Head of House has informed us of your promising aptitude and flair. We would be honoured for you to join us for a semester as an exchange student on scholarship while we send two of our best students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, your current school. Please know that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We hope that you take it._

_Sincerely,_

_Maggie Mckoyington_

_Headmistress of Miss Maggie's Institute for Talented Witches _

As she read the letter over and over, trying to let the information sink in, she knew that in the back of her mind that she wouldn't be able to go. Tears started to form and she let them fall. She had wanted to go to Miss Maggie's Institute for Talented Witches ever since she read about the school in third year. It was located somewhere in the United States of America and was THE school to go to. Hermione wanted so dearly to apply for it but it cost far too much and she knew her parents would never let her live in another country.

But it was another story if you were offered a scholarship there. And she had been. She had worked hard for this, making sure her grades were impeccable so that she could live her dream.

And her dream was coming true. But there was one little obstacle that was in her way.

The baby.

She sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. She loved this baby more than anything in the world but that didn't mean that she wanted her life to be ruined. When she first found out she was pregnant, she didn't even consider abortion. How could she kill her child, despite that it was Malfoy's spawn? So she knew that the only choice would be adoption.

But then Malfoy had stepped up and he had gone from the terrible, cruel Slytherin who taunted her and called her 'Mudblood' on a daily basis and he had gone to Draco, the loving, caring young man who showed his fears, no matter how reluctantly, and made Hermione feel loved for the first time in her life.

And Hermione loved him back, she truly did. She felt so blessed to have such a wonderful person in her life, despite the fact that she loathed his guts just over a year ago. But as the older they got, the more she started to notice things about him, other than his horrible personality. She wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through his white-blonde hair and wondered how she would feel if he pierced her with his steel gray eyes. She wondered how the taut muscles on his arms would feel and she wondered why the hell she was thinking all these things about Draco Malfoy of all people.

And she would love him forever. Not just because she was having his baby but because he was the first person to tell her that she was beautiful and she believed it. Sure, Viktor Krum had told her the same thing but she just brushed him off, not even considering that he was telling the truth. But when Draco said it, she accepted it and had faith in it. He made her feel beautiful. He made her push the doubt she felt about herself aside. He stepped inside her heart and she was startled to discover what three simple words could do to her spirit and mind.

But deep down, she was scared. She was terrified that as soon as she had the baby he would take off, not being able to handle the major responsibility that came with raising a baby. Her baby already didn't have any grandparents. She needed a father and a mother the only way that she was going to get that, Hermione felt, was if she gave her up.

It ached. It tugged at her heartstrings in a way that she couldn't imagine. But as the more days passed, the more she was sure that this wasn't what she wanted. She had always wanted to be a mother, but she didn't want to be at school to become one. She knew that Professor Dumbledore was helping her as was Professor McGonagall to make the situation as simple as possible. but it wasn't enough. She wanted to be the hands-on mother who was with her child 24/7. But living at school with no one except Draco to help wasn't going to make anything easier. What would she do with the baby when she was in classes. Malfoy suggested house-elves. After all, he was practically raised by them. But Hermione knew that house-elves deserved rights and she couldn't expect them to do all the hard work for her.

Hermione's grades were suffering also. She had never gotten below 100% in her life, besides in Flying in first year but that didn't count. Her grades were perfect but she just couldn't study anymore. This pregnancy was taking a toll on her health and her schooling. She cared about her grades more than anything and would absolutely drown in sorrow if she received one more ghastly mark. If it was hard to study while she was pregnant, how the hell would she manage with a baby?

And if she gave the baby up for adoption, she could go to Miss Maggie's.

Going to this school would do wonders for her for when she was applying for a position at the Ministry of Magic. And having a secure job was the most important thing.

Wasn't it?

xox

Ginny stretched her entire body out as far as it went, groaning in relief as her sore muscles eased up on her. She was suddenly brought out of her haven when she felt a sharp kick to her ribs.

"Ouch," she hissed sitting up in pain. "That hurt, Hermione."

"Ok, so you're skinny and flexible. We don't need you to show it off," Hermione grumbled, annoyed as anything. Ginny rolled her eyes and laid back down. Hermione's hormones had taken a toll for the worse this past week. And the best thing to do was to ignore it.

The early March air smelled clean and fresh. The forget-me-not blue sky sparkled through the wisps of white clouds and the sunlight blazed through, washing everything in warmth and comfort. It was Hermione's favourite time of year but she couldn't enjoy it because her ankles were so swollen it made her struggle to walk. It was too uncomfortable to sit up unless she had something supporting her back and it was too uncomfortable to lie down because the weight from her stomach made her back hurt like hell.

"I hate being pregnant," Hermione mumbled, closing her eyes tightly at her throbbing back. Ginny sighed.

"You've already said that at least seven times in the past half hour. Shut up Hermione or go back inside."

Hermione glared at the redhead lying across from her. She didn't want to do that because she was working up the courage to tell Ginny about Miss Maggie's and then her plan for putting the baby up for adoption. She already knew what Ginny's reaction would be and she knew that she wouldn't like it.

So she just closed her eyes again and tried to ignore the small kicks under her skin.

xox

"Are you sure you want to do this Miss Granger?" Madam Promfrey eyed the pregnant teenager like an eagle eyeing its prey as Hermione stood before her, hands on her hips and defiant.

"Positive," she replied back, her voice hard and cold.

Madam Promfrey raised an eyebrow and turned back to the filing cabinets. "If you're sure then I'll have to call a representative from St. Mungo's to come in and talk to you about this. They can help you decide on a family- wizard or Muggle- to adopt the baby and-"

"I don't want to choose a family. I don't care if it's wizard or Muggle. I just want this over with."

"What type of adoption are you leaning towards?"

"Closed." Hermione didn't even hesitate. She had her mind made up. And once her mind was made up, nothing would be able to make her change it.

Madam Promfrey gave her a piercing stare and wondered what on earth had made Hermione decide on a closed adoption. When Hermione had found out that she was having a girl, the matron had recognized a look of pure joy and happiness- there was nothing else to describe it. Something drastic had to have happened to change the mind of Hermione Granger.

"I'll floo you to St. Mungo's tomorrow to arrange your birthing plans. You know that if you have a closed adoption, you won't be able to see the baby after she is born. You won't even be able to hold her."

Hermione's throat closed at the thought of never seeing her daughter but she knew that this had to be done.

"I know. But it's what I want."

xox 

It was easy telling Draco that she wouldn't be around all day. It was Saturday and it was the day that she would go to St. Mungo's to organize pretty much everything that needed to be done. A part of her was dreading her but the rest of her was eager to get it over and done with. She had told him that she would be spending the morning in the library with Harry, Ron doing the essay for Snape due on Tuesday. Draco had already completed his and told her that he would be reconciling with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise in Hogsmeade.

And now she was standing in Madam Promfrey's office near the fireplace, waiting for the nurse to return with the Floo Powder. She was feeling a bit queasy about this- Apparition was one thing but travelling by floo was another.

Five minutes later, she was standing on the third floor of St. Mungo's hospital- the birthing suite was just around the corner but Hermione was covered in soot and didn't want to make a bad first impression. Luckily she knew that spell to get it off her but the baby was kicking like crazy; she clearly had not enjoyed the 'ride'. Hermione didn't enjoy it either.

"Miss Granger?" She heard a soft voice behind her. She spun around and saw a short, stout witch rushing towards her dressed in robes of soft mauve.

"Yes?"

"I am nurse Lauren. Madam Promfrey owled me yesterday explaining your situation to me. Please step through to my office." Nurse Lauren pointed to the ajar door behind her. Hermione followed through, her throat thick with fear.

She took a seat across the desk from her as the nurse startled down in her chair. "Ok, Miss Granger. First of all how old are you and how far along are you?"

"Fifteen and almost seven months."

"What is the reason for you choosing adoption?"

"I'm choosing it because um..." She couldn't really very well voice the reasons why she wanted to give the baby up for adoption. She didn't trust strangers. "I guess you could say it was unexpected."

"I need the name of the father and is he involved or not?"

"Um, his name is Draco Malfoy and yes, he is involved."

The nurse didn't hear the last part because she had started at the name Malfoy. She recovered herself but couldn't hold her curiosity back.

"Not-not Lucius Malfoy's son?" She asked, not wanting to invade on personal privacy but dying to know. Lucius Malfoy's teenage son was to be a father?

"The very same," Hermione said curtly, avoiding the lady's cold gaze. Nurse Lauren wrote down Draco's name on the piece of paper.

"Would you like your baby to be adopted by a wizard family or a muggle family."

"I-..." Hermione hadn't really cared before but she was suddenly reminded of Draco's vicious Muggle-hating father. "I think that a Muggle family would be safer." It was true, if word got out that Mr. Malfoy's granddaughter had been adopted by a wizard family then he was bound to go after them and put an end to the traitor who had tainted the precious Malfoy bloodline. If she was adopted by Muggles then it was unlikely that he would find out.

Nurse Lauren nodded her head and didn't say anything but she knew that the middle-aged woman was bursting at the seams to ask the reason why. _Well, she and every other damn person can mind their own bloody business_, Hermione thought bitterly not even mentally scolding herself for swearing. She had never said the F word before she got pregnant...another aspect that the baby was changing about her...turning her into a person with a horrible mouth that needed to be washed out.

"Are there any questions?" Nurse Lauren snapped Hermione out of her reverie.

"Yes, will I need the father's permission?"

"You previously stated that he is involved so unless you have legal papers stating that he cannot be a part of the decision then you are going to need his signature."

Hermione let out a heavy sigh. She hadn't even voiced out loud about the adoption plans. She had no idea how Draco would react. A part of her hoped that he would be relieved that he wouldn't have to grow up too fast- he might even have his inheritance back- but then again, he could be completely against it.

"Ok," Hermione stood up and shook the woman's hand. "Thank you very much for your help."

Nurse Lauren smiled curtly and handed Hermione the forms that she needed to fill out.

"Your welcome, goodbye."

Hermione walked out of the office in a daze. She couldn't believe that she was actually considering this. It was crazy. But she knew it had to be done.

There were two main reasons why she was doing this. The first reason was because she was afraid that Draco would leave her. The second was because she wanted her parents back more than anything in the world. She knew that the only way they would even consider speaking to her ever again was if the baby was out of the picture. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make. It killed her but what else could she do?

xox

"Flight of fancy," Hermione declared the ridiculous new password to enter the home of herself and Draco's.

"And to you too, my dear!" One of the witches in the painting trilled in a high voice like a birds. Giggling maddeningly, the two witches curtsied and the portrait door swung open.

Taking off her jacket and throwing over the back of the lounge, Hermione walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, polished it on her shirt and heaved herself up onto the island. She didn't know why they had a kitchen when they could easily have dinner downstairs in the Great Hall. But she was hungry all the time so she didn't really care.

Lying next to her was a folded piece of parchment. Picking it up, she unwrapped it and eyed the cursive handwriting.

_On the blue moon of the sixth month in 2000 years time you will find the key hidden at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. Bring raspberry pie! Ok, just kidding. I'm no good at riddles so just meet me in the bedroom ok?_

Hermione had to admit she loved Draco's weird sense of humour but she wasn't in the mood for it at the current moment. The forms were hidden deep in her bag but she didn't feel like showing them to Draco. She didn't want to deal with any drama. Draco was waiting for her so she set the apple down and shuffled her way to their bedroom.

Hermione wasn't usually one for gasping and acting girly but that's exactly what she did when she saw the dimmed golden lights, dozens of lit candles and rose petals scattered on the bed. Best of all was Draco who was lying shirtless on the bed with his hand behind his head and a rose between his teeth.

"Hello, darlin'," he said in a flamboyant accent.

"Hi?" She questioned, stepping into the room. "What are you- Oh my God!" She suddenly gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "Please don't tell me that you're gonna propose!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not Weasley, Hermione. Calm down."

"Then...what's going on?"

Draco took the rose out of his mouth so that he could talk properly. "I think you know what's going on?" He said in a slow drawl. Hermione wrinkled her forehead.

"What's with the ridiculous accent?" She asked, trying to get his mind off the subject at matter. She knew exactly what was going on but she didn't have the confidence to say it out loud.

"Hard to say, it just comes naturally. But that's not what's important. Pants off Granger."

Hermione backed into the door, a small gasp hitched in her throat.

"I don't think so mister!"

Draco slapped his hand down on the bed in mock frustration. "Oh, c'mon Hermione! I want it and I know you want it. Make me a happy man tonight."

"Draco, I'm not having sex with you! That is _never _going to happen."

Draco smirked and gestured to her rounded stomach. "I'm pretty sure it already has."

Hermione self-consciously ran her palm down her stomach, a habit Draco noticed that she did whenever she was nervous about something. He suddenly felt bad; he didn't want to pressure Hermione into doing anything that she was uncomfortable with but he figured that they were further enough in their relationship to 'home run' it. After all, they were already having a baby so they didn't have to worry about using protection or anything.

"I don't know Draco," Hermione said softly, biting her bottom lip in a manner that made Draco want to jump all over her. "I don't want you to see me."

Draco smiled softly, understanding why she was so scared. "It's alright, Hermione. There's nothing to be afraid of. You're having _my _baby. You're perfect. There's nothing to be ashamed of..." He broke off when he noticed the tears running down her face.

"I can't believe that you would lie to me!" She wailed dramatically, sending Draco sitting up in a fit of panic. "I'm so _fat_! I look like a baby killer whale! I have a double chin and my fingers are swollen and my stomach is huge and my legs are so fleshy! I used to be a good size but now-now...!"

"Um...?" Draco didn't really know how to deal with emotional women so he just sat back on his heels and waited for her to stop. Getting slightly impatient when she didn't cease the waterworks after thirty seconds, he cut her off. "Hermione!" He said loudly. "You're not fat! Ok! You're pregnant, there's a difference. You are...glowing in all the right places. I honestly think that you're beautiful, the most stunning woman that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I love you, Hermione. More than anything."

His little speech had made much of a difference because suddenly the tears had stopped and her face was lit with that big beautiful grin that he adored and so often admired. "You really mean it?"

He nodded his head, trying not to laugh at how quickly her emotions changed. "Of course I do. Now do I have to ask again?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione started to unbutton her skinny black denim jeans. Out of the blue, Draco's heart starting pounding painfully fast. His mind rushed with a million different thoughts as he watched Hermione slowly dug off her sugary yellow 3/4 sleeved flowy shirt. And then she was just standing there, hands shaking slightly, in nothing but her red lace bra, her stomach protruding several inches over her matching panties. Draco's eyes travelled hungrily down her body, stopping to gape at her stomach. He gave her a small smile and then it was his turn; he unbuckled his belt and slid out of his jeans awfully fast, completely naked. Hermione took a few steps towards the bed, never taking her eyes off of him. His body was even better than she could have ever imagined it. He inched his way off the bed and stood above her. She took a step forward, closing the space between them. Skin to skin, her stomach resting on his abs, his hands fumbling for her bra strap. They never took their eyes off each as he leaned down to cup her face gently in his.

Thrilling. There was no other words to describe the kiss. Hermione slowly stepped out of her underwear, feeling more prepared for this than anything. This was what she wanted. To be as close as she could to Draco before he left her. She barely remembered that drunken night of stolen kisses and fumbling hands. He was rough and he had hurt her, he had touched her everywhere; inside and out. And now nearly seven months later they were in the same position but this time they were ready. Hermione pressed herself tighter against him, both feeling a little scared. This kiss deepened and Draco slid his hands down her bare back, a shiver of good tingles running down her spine.

He was hard, she was wet. There was nothing else to wait for.

"I can't," Draco whispered through Hermione's soft moans. "I can't hurt the baby, can I?"

Hermione smiled, touched at his gentleness. She tried to push thoughts of the adoption out of her mind to concentration on savouring this moment with Draco.

"She's going to be fine, don't worry." Hermione managed a slight smile as Draco's hand caressed the side of her stomach, his other resting on the base of her skull. He trailed a line of kisses **down** her neck and she grabbed his hair, still damp from his shower.

_'This is it. There's no turning back,' _Hermione thought as Draco steered her backwards onto the bed. As she felt flutters in her stomach- she didn't know if it was butterflies or the babies kicks or maybe both- she had time to wonder if she was really ready for this but it was happening- here, in the moment. It was happening and she was never turning back.

**A/N: **That's all folks. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Less than three y'all


	15. I'd Love to Leave You Alone

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review. 

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry I really didn't like this chapter so I've added a bit to make it better and longer. And I've fixed the spelling mistakes.

**Chapter Fifteen: I'd Love to Leave You Alone but I Can't Let you Go**

_~Life is a stranger who won't go away~_

Ravishing. That was the only appropriate word he could think of to describe her. Magical. That was the only word he could think of to describe the experience they had just shared with each other. She was so peaceful, she looked just like an angel with her hair all over the pillow, her chest rising to the steady rhythmn of her heart, her silk white dress that she slept in uncreased because she didn't move at all, her mouth slightly open so that her soft even breathing could be heard. She was perfect. And she was his.

His eyes slowly travelled to the large bump that was covered by the blankets. A gentle tugging pulled at his heartstrings every time he thought of it- that was his baby in there. Even after all this, he still couldn't believe that this was happening. _Twelve more weeks, _he told himself. It seemed like such a long time away but he knew how fast the time would go. His daughter would be here in no time. He couldn't wait to hold her, see her tiny perfect face. He wanted her to look just like her mother- he didn't think he could bare it if his daughter resembled anything like her paternal grandfather.

Hermione's breathing suddenly hitched in her throat and her eyes fluttered open. As she gathered up her thoughts, she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Draco- and thoughts of the previous night came rushing back.

"Hi," she whispered. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Hi," he murmured back.

She smiled back at him as she remembered just how thrilling last night had been. She didn't think that it was possible to love someone as much as she loved Draco.

"I love you."

No matter how many times he said it, her heart always fluttered like crazy like it was the first time she hearing it. He was amazing.

"I love you too."

He leaned over to softly press his lips to hers. "How's Sunshine?" He had gotten used to the nickname that she had given to the baby so much that he actually wouldn't mind naming her that.

Immediately Hermione's emotions changed to one of elatedness to that thick feeling in her throat that meant that she was about to cry. "Um, sh-she's fine." She ran her hand over her stomach as once again she reminded herself of how stupid she was to leave the adoption process too late.

"She better be or you're gunna have me to answer to missy," Draco said playfully, kissing Hermione's bare shoulder. She knew that he wasn't trying to hurt her as he had no idea about the adoption but she wished that he would stop mentioning Sunshine.

"Ok, I have the perfect idea." Draco sat up and opened up one of the bedside table drawers and pulled on a pair of socks. "How about I make you breakfast in bed?"

Hermione looked over at the enchanted clock on her own bedside table. "Draco it's Monday morning. We have class to attend."

"It's 7 o'clock and Transfiguration isn't until 9. We have plenty of time. Now just relax and I'll whip you up some French toast and whatnots."

Hermione giggled as he bowed so low that his nose almost touched the floor. "Charming as always Mr. Malfoy," she smirked as he saluted her and left the room.

"Do you want pumpkin juice or butterbeer?" He called out from the kitchen as he prepared her toast from scratch.

"Pumpkin juice please!" She answered. She settled back into the covers and stroked her stomach. _Twelve more weeks and you're here Sunshine. _That thought scared her more than anything else. There was so much that needed to get done in the next couple of months. She needed to find a suitable loving couple with a stable home that had enough to provide for her daughter, she needed to survive Draco's reaction to her announcing the adoption and she needed to get her parents back into her life.

"Smells good, hon," she shouted, getting slightly impatient as the delicious smell wafted through the room.

She waited for his reply but it never came. She figured that he hadn't heard her so she nestled back into the pillows and tried to ignore the low rumbles coming from her stomach.

"Draco, are you done yet?" She called out a few minutes later. Again, no reply came. Grumbling, she lifted the covers off herself and shuffled over to the edge of the bed. Stuffing her feet into her slippers and wrapping her red silk gown around her, she hobbled into the kitchen where the smell of burning bread greeted her.

"Draco, what the hell are you just standing there for?" She yelled frantically. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen with his back to her, his head lowered as if he was staring at the ground. "Draco? Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, he slowly turned around. Hermione couldn't understand why he wasn't talking but she became aware when he held up a bunch of papers in his trembling hand. A small gasp escaped her as one hand flew up to cover her mouth and the other went to rest on the middle of her stomach. He had found the adoption papers.

"What the hell is this?" He seethed through clenched teeth. A million different thoughts rushed through Hermione's head- was he going to kill her? Would he leave her? Would he support her decision? Why did he look so scary all of a sudden?

"Um..." she faltered. Words failed her. What was she supposed to say?

"Hermione." The way that he said her name made tears come to her eyes- loathing. That's what it sounded like. "What the _fuck _is this."

Her first instinct was to take a step back. She realized then just how tall he- he suddenly looked as intimidating as her father often looked when she brought home anything less than an A plus grade. As long as Draco didn't pick up a glass bottle and throw it at her then she figured that she would be safe.

"Hermione," he repeated, the same poison in his voice. "I will ask you one more time- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?"

Tears started to flow from her eyes as he screamed the last question. She forgot all about her dignity as she held her hands up to shield her face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screeched as he advanced towards her. Her sudden outburst made him stop in his tracks as she fell to her knees, sobbing. "Please Daddy don't hurt me!"

A look of confusion replaced his previous expression of fury. "What? Hermione, I'm Draco."

She didn't seem to hear him as she continued to lie on the floor like a broken doll, heavy sobs wracking her entire body. "I can't do this anymore," she repeated over and over again. Draco wanted to scoop her up in his arms and hold her, protect her from the monsters that she was seeing in her mind but the papers in his hand reminded him that she was the monster.

"Hermione. Stop with the crying and please tell me what this is." He used a quiet tone as not to scare her anymore but it was no use- it seemed like she would never stop. So Draco sat down cross legged on the floor beside her and read through the papers, getting angrier with each passing second. He was on his feet in one smooth motion. He whipped the papers to the ground, grabbed the nearest thing he could get his hands on and threw it with all his might across the room. The sound of shattering glass finally got her attention.

Draco stared down at her, unshed tears in his eyes. He offered a hand to her and helped her up. He couldn't get angry at her- stress wasn't good for the baby. _But, _a snide voice laughed in the back of his mind, _she doesn't want it to be your baby anymore. She never wanted it to be your baby to begin with._

Yanking his hand away from hers, he walked over to the lounge and sat down heavily on it. Hermione didn't accompany him but merely stood a metre away, biting her bottom lip, her hands caressing her stomach.

"When were you going to tell me?" He whispered, not taking his eyes off her bump. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now."

"But when were you going to tell me?"

"Please," she said in a choked voice as tears started to fall again. "Let me explain."

He didn't see how she was going to worm her way out of this one. This was way out of line. But despite how much he wanted to slap her, her armour had clearly cracked. What he really wanted to know was why the hell had she called him "Daddy"? It hurt to think that word now- he wasn't going to be one because Hermione wanted to give his baby away. He refused to let himself think _their _baby now.

"I-" Her voice faltered. She wasn't sure that her explanation would be good enough for him. But he had the right to know the truth, no matter how much she was ashamed of it. "I did it because of several reasons."

"Care to count them?" He said tonelessly.

"You know how much I care about my grades. I need a good job to support myself and Sunshine and the only way that I can get that is if I have my N.E. up to scratch. We have O. at the end of the years and there is no way I can do it when I'll be almost ready to give birth. I'll fail for sure!"

Draco wanted to throttle her. She cared about her grades more than she cared about her own baby? He felt violated all of a sudden. But before he could contemplate whether he should keep his anger in or smash something, she continued talking.

"How the hell are we supposed to provide for a baby when we don't have any money? There is so much that we need to give her but we can't. I can't neglect her because we don't have anything to provide for her. I don't want anyone else touching my baby when I'm in class for most of the day. Besides, I'm not gonna have any time to study. The baby will need me and..." Tears reflected in her dark eyes. "As much as I love her, I know that this is the right thing to do. We can't look after all. We just can't. I don't trust myself. I'm not going to be a good mother."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell Draco the real reason- that she was afraid he was going to be scared of the responsibility and leave her in the dust. That she was terrified her daughter wouldn't have a father. She didn't have a father growing up- technically she did but he never cared about her, only about her grades. She already knew that he would deny it, tell her that she was an idiot and make her feel even worse. She was going to keep that one to herself.

Draco looked at the heartbroken girl from his place on the lounge. He was in love for her, that much he knew. And he loved the baby too. But he soon understood that Hermione was right; they were too young to raise a baby all by themselves. They were still in school, a boarding school at that where there were no day care facilities to help them. He didn't trust anyone else to look after his daughter while he was in class; he wouldn't be able to concentrate, his grades would go further down and he wouldn't be able to get a half-decent job to support Hermione and the baby. He had no idea even how to hold a baby. He had never been around one in his life.

"Hermione," he began hesitantly. "You have to give yourself some credit. You are a wonderful, caring person. Of course you're going to be a good mother. Everyone has their doubts when they're new parents but that's no reason to just give up altogether."

"Yes, it is!" She yelled. "I don't want Sunshine seeing me as a failure! I'm a teenager and I'm pregnant. I'm a Prefect but no one looks up to me because I'm a disgrace to society! Everybody hates me because I'm a slut. And don't say that I'm not because I am and I know it! How can anyone respect me when I have no respect for myself? I don't want my daughter to be looked down upon because of disappoint that her mother is! So just...just...sign the damn papers! I can't do this anymore! I never wanted this in the first place!"

Draco cautiously took a step forward, remembering that stress could make Hermione go into pre-mature labour. "Ok, ok! Calm down Hermione! I'll..." He looked at the papers he had tossed to the ground in his previous conviction of fury. Heart beating furiously as Hermione clutched at her stomach, he slowly held the papers up so that she could see them. "I'll sign them just calm down! Think of the baby, please!"

That did it. Hermione's red cheeks immediately turned colourless as she realized what he had just said. "You...You'll do it?"

He nodded his head, hating himself for agreeing as a big smile of relief spread across her face. There was no way that he was going to do it just yet. He needed more time to think before he decided that it was the right option. His daughter was the only chance he had at having a real family. And he wasn't about to let her go.

Not just yet anyway.

"Thank you Draco," she whispered her voice all thick and cracked. He nodded swiftly and walked towards the portrait hole- he needed some fresh air and some time to think. As always he ignored the two giggling ladies that guarded the entrance to where he and Hermione resided and took his time walking down all the flights of stairs to get outside. He figured that he would sit beside the glassy black lake on the soft green grass, maybe tickle the Giant Squid for a few minutes, anything to get his mind off of this. Half an hour ago he was elated- he had everything he could ever have possibly wanted. Now it was all being threatened to be wrenched away from him before he even got it.

He stepped into the Entrance Courtyard and looked around. The fountains, the gargoyles, the uneven stone pavements were empty. All the kids were in class. He didn't mind truanting; he did it whenever he needed time to think. Besides, it was only Transfiguration. Like that was important anyway.

He smelled smoke by the time he was on the covered bridge. Wrinkling his nose, he stepped past the stone henges and made his way down to the source of the fire. Rounding the corner, he found that it wasn't a mighty blaze tearing down the Forbidden Forest- that would've definitely taken his mind off things- but rather it was coming from Hagrid's hut.

Draco sighed. The lengths that he was going to. At this rate, he may as well start living on the streets off a Muggle salary. Hardly daring believe that he wanted to, Draco dragged himself towards the giant's cabin and knocked timidly on the door. It swung upon almost immediately.

"Bin wonderin' when yeh'd come to visit," he heard a booming voice say above him. "Oh. Malfoy? Sorry, I thought yeh were Harry."

Draco shrugged. "You would've. Can-can I come inside?"

Hagrid rose his black bushy eyebrows in shock. But he was a polite person so he stepped aside to let Draco through.

Draco couldn't believe that he was standing inside this shack. How could anybody lived in it? That's what he would've thought before Hermione- no the baby- changed him into a better person. Now he was thinking that it was rather cosy and warm and it felt more like a home than the Malfoy Manor ever did.

Hagrid bustled around the small kitchen, fixing up some snacks for Draco without asking if he wanted any. Draco took the opportunity to climb into one of the enormous armchairs- though his legs barely touched the ground, he found it rather comfortable. Hagrid turned around and handed Draco a plate of what looked like rocks and a steaming mug of tea. Draco was a bit wary- he wasn't sure if Hagrid could cook at all but he took a sip of the tea anyway. Too much sugar but it would too. He refused to touch the rock cakes.

"So I've gotta say I'm a little surprised you dropped by," Hagrid said earnestly as he sat down heavily in the armchair across from Draco.

"So am I, to be honest."

Hagrid's crinkled face broke into a small smile that Draco could detect under the bushy beard. "Anythin' you wan' to talk abou'?"

Before Draco could stop himself, he was pouring his heart out to the man that he had tried to get fired, the man that he had always made fun of, the man that he had made cry when he almost had his beloved pet Hippogriff Buckbeak executed. At that point in time, Draco didn't care that he hated Hagrid. Hermione- the baby, he reminded himself furiously- had taught him that blood or being a half-giant didn't matter, as long as he had his baby.

"-And she wants to give the baby up for adoption but I just can't let her do it but she's so stressed out about it that I said yes because I'm worried that she'll lose the baby or something horrible because of the pressure and as much as I don't want to give the baby up I think that she's right, I don't know anything about raising a child and I don't know where she would stay during class and it sounds so wrong but I think that it might be right but I don't want it to be right and I-"

"Draco, please. Shut up."

Hagrid looked warily at the blonde-haired teenage boy. "Draco there's only one thin' that needs to get done. Yeh need to tell Hermione how yeh feel otherwise yeh gunna be left with a broken heart tha' will never heal. A girl comes and goes but tha' baby is yours Draco. If yeh don' wanna let her go then don't. Hermione's in a rough place at the momen' and she doesn't know how teh deal with it. She needs you. And you need her."

Draco couldn't believe that he was actually agreeing with something that the man he had previously dubbed an 'oaf'. In just ten minutes, Hagrid suddenly became a mentor, a person who could be trusted and who wouldn't laugh in his face. Spilling his guts to Hagrid seemed to take a giant weight off his chest. He was right. He needed to fight to get what he wanted. He couldn't give in.

Hagrid waved him off with another plate of rock cakes (Draco had pretended to eat them but had actually hidden them in the pockets of his robes). Weighed down by the cakes, he tried to hurry as fast as he could up the hill back to Hogwarts so he could ditch the plate and uneaten cakes in the trees where no one could see them. Running back through the bridge, he sprinted into the Clock Tower Courtyard, raced through the open doors and up into the third floor corridor. Feet pounding hard on the ground, his adrenaline rushing. He needed to get to Hermione. She was four floors above him. He needed to convince her that it was a bad idea, that she could be a good mother. And if he couldn't convince her alone, then he needed to recruit her friends to help him. He was sure that Potty, Weaselbee and Weaselbee Jr would persuade her into keeping Sunshine.

He rushed up a staircase, rounded a corridor and smacked straight into Ginny Weasley. They both fell over backwards on the cold hard ground. Wincing, Draco got to his feet rubbing his back.

"Do watch where you going Weaslette," he growled, annoyed that she had wasted his time. Time was precious, he now realized and he needed to spend that time with Hermione and their baby. Instead of offering back a sarcastic reply, Ginny broke down into sobs.

"Oh, God I-I didn't mean to upset you!" Draco frantically dropped to the ground beside the crying redhead and nervously patted her on the shoulder. He couldn't deal with emotional people as he had never really been confronted by too many affecting issues before.

"Oh Draco, thank goodness I found you!" She wailed. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What's wrong?" His throat felt like sandpaper and he started to shake. "Is it Hermione? Tell me!" He shook her fiercely but not fierce enough to hurt her. Ginny nodded her head as tears continued streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes, it is Hermione," she gasped for breath. Draco felt as though his whole world had broken into a million different pieces. He had left her in such a fragile state and if anything had happened to her when he wasn't there for her...he didn't think he could ever forgive himself.

"What about Hermione?" He asked through gritted teeth, trying to keep himself composed.

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand to try and get herself to stop crying so hard.

"Harry came by to visit Hermione this morning. She didn't answer the door but those girls in the portrait let him in. He said that he found her in the kitchen screaming. Something about pains and-"

"Contractions." Draco breathed. No, it couldn't be. It was too soon.

"Yes, those. Harry took her to the Hospital Wing. Hermione's in labour."

**a/n: **Oh hey guys. Just wanted to say that y'all are spicy firecrackers and I like lamps. That is all.

Oh, and review.


	16. How Could I Possibly Know You?

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review. 

**Chapter Sixteen: I Don't Know Anyone So How Could I Possibly Know You?**

_~I'm your best friend but I'm scared to see you tonight~_

She couldn't believe that he had agreed to it. He had taken off so quickly that she didn't get a chance to tell him how grateful she was. The stress that had been building up over the last several months was gone- she felt free and slightly relaxed. But at the same time, she was more terrified than ever before. This meant that it was really happening- Sunshine was going to be given a home.

She had to take Draco to the adoption office at St. Mungo's to go over the birth plans- Hermione wanted a closed adoption with a Muggle family. Nurse Lauren, who was also a specialist, would be the one to select the family but Hermione could put in her two cents- she wanted a young (but not too young) couple who were actually ready to be parents. Hermione was worried though about her daughter's magical abilities- she wanted her to be able to go to Hogwarts. What if the chosen couple were unresponsive to her being a witch resented her for that fact and refused to let her go to Hogwarts. Hermione knew that Dumbledore would keep an eye out for her over the years- he had told her himself when she informed him of her adoption plans over a month ago. He promised that if she wasn't allowed to go, then he would visit her family himself to try and convince them.

Hermione just hoped that her daughter didn't have to go through what she did as a child- when she had received her letter from Hogwarts; her father had insisted that she was a 'freak'.

It was times like this when Hermione thought that it would be safer to keep Sunshine.

Sighing, she headed into the kitchen. Her stomach was growling and Sunshine was obviously hungry too from the way that she was kicking. She grabbed four slices of bread, loaded a generous amount of butter to it, and applied layers of salami and liberal scooping of sweet mustard pickles to it. In the end she had made an enormous decker sandwich. She opened her mouth as wide as she could get it and took a huge bite out of it.

"Oh, my God!" She moaned. That was some freaking delicious stuff.

Stuffing her face with the sandwich, all previous thoughts of Draco, the baby and the adoption that had been clouding up her memory vanished. All she could concentrate on was finishing the world's greatest sandwich and then making an even better one.

As she was buttering the bread, she felt a sudden tightening in her stomach. Dropping the knife so that it landed with a clatter, she gripped the bench hard. As quickly as it came, it stopped. Breathing deeply, she opened her eyes. She didn't care about her second sandwich anymore- she wanted to know what the hell that had been?

"That was unexpected," she said to herself. Slightly scared, she picked the knife back up but dropped it almost immediately- the pain was back, more intense than it had been before. A sudden thought struck her- was she going into labour?

"No," she told herself shakily. "I can't be, it's too early." She figured that it was probably just bad menstrual cramps.

Until she realized that pregnant women didn't menstrual cramps.

She couldn't freak out, freaking out wouldn't help her. If it happened again, then she would walk herself to the Hospital Wing. If she could manage it. She propped her elbows up onto the counter and put her face in her hands, trying to calm herself down.

When it happened again, she screamed.

The pain seemed to be getting progressively worse- it was an invisible belt was strapped around her stomach and was being pulled in like a corset- it wasn't too painful really, Hermione realized later. But naturally she was freaking out.

"Oh, shit."

She didn't understand how she could be having contractions- it was too soon. Surely there would be some kind of warning before they actually happened- like her water breaking for instance! Hermione slowly lowered herself onto the ground- her knees were about to give way anyway. She practiced the breathing that Madam Promfrey had gone over with her- deep breath in through the nose, release it through the mouth. She repeated this process until her hands stopped shaking and her heart slowed down to it's regular beatings. It seemed as though it was over, but she had a dilemma- she couldn't get up off of the ground.

Groaning at her stupidity- why couldn't she have just done over to the lounge?- she placed her hands firmly on the floor and tried to heave herself up but it was no use- her stomach was too big to allow her to move anywhere she wanted.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Stupid!"

Now she was stuck here until Draco came back- if he even came back, that is.

While she was stuck on the floor, she figured that she might as well pass the time by reading- luckily she had her wand in her pocket- "Wingardium Leviosa." The book that was lying on the coffee table flew straight over into her waiting hands.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Hermione felt that same tightening pain in her stomach. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut tightly and practiced the breathing technique again- but the pain didn't subside. In fact, it was getting worse.

"Oh, God!"

Just one floor below, Harry Potter was walking aimlessly around the corridors of Hogwarts- he had just been outside on the Quidditch Field with Ron, Fred and George practising for the upcoming game- Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the final match of the season. Now that Harry and Draco were on better terms than they had ever been before and were now on a first-name basis, he still wanted to crush Draco into the dirt. He was now heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room- he had a truckload of homework due for this week and he needed to get it done. Monday afternoons were always the worst days, he thought. The piles of homework all just came at the same time.

In the Fat Lady's corridor was a new addition- Draco and Hermione's little 'house' that Dumbledore had made for them from what used to be an unused classroom. He had simply added in more rooms and decorated it to make it seem like a home. Harry knew that Dumbledore was trying to accommodate Hermione and Draco so that they could live comfortably with their baby but Harry could see that the spark in Hermione's eyes was gone- she didn't smile the way she used to and she seemed so withdrawn and distant and...sad. She seemed so much older. Draco was the exact opposite. It was like he had been reborn into a different man, a better person.

Harry wanted to stop by at Hermione's for a minute- he figured that she could use a friend. He might be able to cheer her up.

"Password?" The two always-giggling ladies guarding the portrait hole demanded.

"Erm..." Harry stopped, unsure of what it was. "I don't know. Could you just let me in?"

The girls broke out into a fit of laughter. Harry rolled his eyes and knocked on the wood that outlined the portrait painting. "Hey, that's antique," the blonde girl squealed with her hands on her hips. Harry ignored her.

"Hermione, are you in here?" He called loudly, knocking harder. No answer. "Hermione, I know that you missed classes today and I want to know why. Please, open up!"

The red-headed girl suddenly let out a horrible withered gasp that made Harry jump. "What? What is it?"

"Oh sir, we must let you in right away!" She shrieked and before Harry knew it, the portrait had clicked and swung wide open, allowing Harry to step through. "I'll go get some help!" She added before hitching up the petticoats of her long skirt, ditching her highs and running as first as she could through the other portraits, knocking several occupants over along the way.

"Wh-?" Harry didn't even want to know. Realizing that Hermione must've been in some sort of danger, he rushed through the doorway and called her name out several times. He was finally answered by a pitiful heart-shattering scream.

Harry raced towards the direction where the sound was coming from- nothing could've prepared him for the sight that he saw before his eyes. Hermione was lying on the floor with tears streaming down her face, clutching at her stomach, screaming. Harry just stood there. He had no idea what to do- his whole body froze as if he had gone into pure unadultered shock. Hermione's next scream shattered his state of mind and he found himself by her side in moments.

"Hermione, oh God what's happening? Is it the baby? Is it coming?"

Hermione managed to open her eyes to look up at her raven-haired best friend. "I-I don't know!" She gasped, her chest heaving. Harry put his arms around her shoulders to support her weight as he tried to lift her up into a sitting position. "I don't think that contractions are supposed to feel like this because they're better than I expected!"

"Then why the hell are you screaming like that?"

"Because I'm so scared!" She yelled back before bursting into a wave of fresh tears. Harry gathered her up in a hug, rocking her back and forth in a gentle motion, running his fingers through her hair. This seemed to calm her down some but he could feel her whole body convulsing from the sobs.

"You shouldn't be sitting down on the floor," a dreamy voice interrupted them. "The Pulvis will get you."

Harry and Hermione looked up to see Luna Lovegood staring down at them with a serious expression of her face.

"Luna?" Hermione breathed. "How did you-?"

"Some lovely blonde lady came racing down the corridors in the portraits asking for help. I decided to help her. She told me to come up here and-"

"What's going on?" Ginny Weasley came skidding into the room. "Hermione, why are you on the floor?"

Harry answered before Hermione had a chance to. "Hermione is in pain- contractions. I-I think she is having the baby."

Ginny burst into tears whilst Luna smiled happily and clapped. Ginny shook her head wildly, covering her mouth with both hands. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What is with you damn women and crying all the damn time?"

"I-It's just th-that Her-Hermione is hav-having a-a-a-a BABY!" Ginny wailed through the sobs. Luna patted her comfortingly on the back.

"I know that it's a shock Ginny but you'll get over it. Hermione is very blessed and-"

"And we've gotta get her to the Hospital Wing, stat! Ginny, you go find Draco. Luna, you conjure up a stretcher. I'm not carrying her all the way down there." Hermione slapped Harry's arm lightly as she winced as the next contraction hit.

"I'm so scared!" Ginny shouted.

"GO FIND DRACO NOW!" Harry roared. Ginny immediately stopped crying but broke down again as soon as she ran out of the room. Luna calmly produced her wand, waved it and murmured a spell- a stretcher appeared out of it. It fell to the ground and Harry helped Hermione onto it. Luna levitated it up and with Harry's help, Hermione soared out of the room and into the corridors.

"Alright, everyone. Hold on tightly I hope you're wearing you're diapers...because you're about to shit your pants."

Harry and Hermione almost did because they couldn't stop laughing at what Luna had just said- but she turned out to be right- almost. With a wave of her wand, Hermione felt as though she was strapped down onto the stretcher- she couldn't move a muscle. Harry and Luna had this strange sensation too- before they could question her- they were flying at top speed through the corridors, everything passing by in a whirlwind of blur and colour. What seemed like literally five seconds later, they were outside the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry exhaled noisily.

"Isn't that supposed to be Ronald's line?" Luna replied.

They helped Hermione off of the stretcher and it disappeared. Taking a hold of both her elbows, they steered her into the large brightly-litted room where Madam Promfrey was bustling about, humming to herself.

"You in here again Granger? What is it this time?"

Harry looked at Hermione and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We think that Hermione's in labour- she has been feeling some pains which may be contractions."

"_May _be contractions?" Madam Promfrey raised a gray eyebrow.

"'We're looking into it," Luna answered, nodding her head. Madam Promfrey immediately set a bed up for Hermione to lie down in- she shut the curtains to give her some privacy as Luna helped her into pyjamas

"Let's see what's going on," Madam Promfrey smiled down at the frightened girl. "Nothing to worry about just yet- we need to check if these are actually contractions. But first, let's take a look at this baby, shall we."

Running her wand over Hermione's bare bump, a screen flickered above. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Madam Promfrey stared at it as they heard the heartbeat and saw the baby.

"Wow!" Harry sucked in a huge gulp of air.

"Look at that!" Luna had unexpectedly lost her dreamy air as she gawked at the baby.

"I know!" Hermione shook her head- it never ceased to amaze her when she saw it.

"Well?" Harry interjected the sweet moment. "Is everything ok?"

Madam Promfrey just smiled and nodded her head.

"Everything is fine."

"Am I in labour?" Hermione asked in a would-be steady voice if her hands hadn't given her away. To her great relief, Madam Promfrey shook her head.

"You're having what Muggles call Braxton-Hicks contractions. These are practice contractions, preparing you for the real thing."

Hermione stared up at the matron in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"So we're all freaking out about nothing?" Harry groaned inwardly- he could have his History of Magic essay done by now- but Hermione was more important.

"That's right. Everything is ok."

"But-but," Hermione stammered, an embarrassed red flush creeping up her neck. "It hurt. They really hurt. I heard that it's just mild discomfort but they felt like they could be it."

"It's different for every woman- some don't feel them at all, others think that they actually are the real thing. Trust me, you will know if it's real when the time comes."

At that moment the door to the Hospital Wing burst open and in came an exhausted and out-of-breath Draco and Ginny. Clutching at stitches in his side, Draco staggered towards the bed where Hermione was lying.

"Wh-what's going o-o-on?" He wheezed heavily.

"Nothing, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Promfrey answered as she helped him into a chair she had just conjured. "Just a slight scare."

"Weaselette- sorry, Ginny said th-that she...Harry said- what's happening...oh God...cramp, cramp!" Draco clutched anxiously at his side, breathing heavily.

"Alright, what have we learned here?" Harry clapped his hands together and looked around grinning like he had just made a hilarious joke- the grin quickly faded when he saw that no one else was smiling with him.

Draco managed to gather enough air to speak. "Is the baby coming?"

Hermione didn't reply and looked at Madam Promfrey expectantly who took the hint. "No, the baby isn't coming. Hermione is experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions, very common. Nothing to worry about."

Draco angrily glared up at Ginny. "You made me run all the way here for nothing? Damnit woman!"

And to everyone's surprise, he stormed out of the room. Unbeknownst to them, it wasn't because he was angry. It was because he still felt absolutely terrified- he knew that he needed to be left alone with Hermione but he had to do something first.

xox

Professor Snape was known for a being a cold, cruel man. Not many people knew the true reason why- he was in love and always had been in love with Lily Evans. He refused to think of her as Lily Potter. But she didn't love him back and she was dead because of it. It was often that he sat down at his desk in his office and just stared at the fireplace, thinking about her. When he really started to miss her, he would just open up with desk drawers and just simply stare at the picture he had torn out of the 1978 yearbook. She was Head Girl that year- he was so proud of her. That was also the same year she started going out with James Potter.

As he started to fume at how he had missed out on having Lily, he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter," he said lazily.

Draco Malfoy stepped in. Severus raised an eyebrow- he hadn't talked to Draco in so long.

"Take a seat, Draco." He pointed to the chair that was sitting across from the desk. Draco obligied and sat down in it. He didn't meet his favourite professor's eye but rather stared at a slimy green substance floating in a jar in the various shelves behind him. "So tell me," Professor Snape began. "What's troubling you? Anything I can help you with?"

Draco shook his head, mentally abusing himself for coming here. "I don't know if anyone can help me."

Severus sighed and leant back in his chair. "This has something to do with Granger?"

Draco met Severus' eyes. "Yes, sir."

The professor really, really didn't want to talk about this- getting involved with his student's personal lives was bound to turn into something messy. But he was supposed to be Draco's mentor and he had never turned down Draco before. Why start now?

"What is it then?"

Draco hesitated, playing with his fingers.

"Hermione wants to give the baby up for adoption."

This surprised Severus. The ever-pretentious Hermione Granger? This didn't make any sense but he didn't question it. _None of my business, _he told himself firmly.

"You are obviously upset over this."

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. That's stupid," he muttered sarcastically, obviously chargrained.

"Don't be smart with me Mr. Malfoy," Severus snapped. Draco stared at him, taken aback. "You came to talk this out to me."

"Yeah," Draco sighed. "I really don't know what to do. Today Hermione had false contractions and it just really freaked me out. I'm not ready to be a father but I don't want to give Sunshine up either."

"Sunshine?" Severus struggled to keep his face passive.

"Yeah, it's what Hermione calls the baby," Draco muttered, suddenly embarrassed. Severus nodded, he didn't need to know the reasons why.

"Draco, I don't know what to tell you. I'm at a loss here. I can't give you any advice on this."

Draco scowled heavily.

"But I can tell you this; do what you think is right- not for yourself, or even for Miss. Granger. Do it for..._Sunshine,_" he smirked a bit at the name. "And just remember this; whatever decision is made, it will be ten times harder for Granger than for you."

Draco knew that he was right; whether they kept her or not, Hermione would struggle more than he would. He knew then that he had to support her; this was Hermione's decision. He made the decision to be Sunshine's father months ago, to be involved in her life. Giving her up didn't mean that he wasn't her father anymore; it just meant that he wasn't her dad.

Draco knew what he had to do.

**A/N: **Did you really think I'd make Hermione go into labour? Tricked ya ;)

BTW: Check out my new story _Blogging Twilight. _Seriously, do it. Or I'll eat ya.

HAHAHAHA. I'LL EAT YA!

Cya.


	17. No Mercy with Time

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**A/N: **BAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHHAHAAHHA! I tricked y'alls! You fell for it! I didn't, I knew all along. I'm the smartest!

LET'S GET THIS BABY UP TO 200 REVIEWS! Yea? Yea ;) You knoww you wannttt toooo ;) ;)

Shall I keep winking? Or will this epic chapter convince you to review? ;) You like the winks but I like the reviews. Infact, I LOVE them. Y'alls are just too kind.

Cuddles and snuggles to all!

;)

**Chapter Seventeen: No Mercy With Time**

It wasn't everyday that a group of teenagers threw a baby shower but then again, it wasn't everyday that a group of teenagers learnt magic either. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood, Pavarti and Padma Patil and Lavender Brown were currently in Draco and Hermione's home, throwing pink streamers around the furniture and blowing pink balloons out of their wands. Ginny had gone down to the kitchens to get the cake and Padma was busy with her banner; 'IT'S A GIRL!' in pink and glitter. Pavarti and Lavender were very proud.

"Where's my present? Where did I put it!" Alicia shrieked as she frantically searched through the piles of wrapped presents on the coffee table.

"I don't know, just stay out of my way!" Padma yelled as she climbed on top of the coffee table to hang up the banner- at that moment Alicia chose to stand up and Padma ended up sitting on her shoulders.

"You right up there?" Alicia asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, this is better, thanks," Padma answered as she fixed it up so that it was neat and free of creases. Alicia lurched her back so that Padma fell off- luckily she landed on the lounge. She shot Alicia a dirty glare and went to review the guest list.

"Okay, so who else is coming?"

Lavender picked up her parchment and quill, taking off names as she went. "Ok we have us eight girls, all the Gryffindor boys, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillian, Terry Boot, Michael Corner and oh...Zacharias Smith?"

"Oh, I hate him!" Lavender shrieked. "Remember when he copied out my essay for Binn's class and then told him that _I _had copied his?"

Everyone shuddered at the memory.

"Why is he invited?" Angelina groaned. "He is _such _a prick!"

"We've invited everyone in the year except for the Slytherins. Oh, and Ginny and Luna of course," Pavarti nodded in Luna's direction. The blonde-headed girl was sitting cross-legged on the floor with her eyes closed, humming to herself. It would've looked like she was mediating if it weren't for the fact she was leaning forward on her elbows, her face propped up in her hands, her ever dreamy smile present.

At that moment, Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst walked in the open door. Everyone exchanged hello's and hugs and "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Where's Hermione?" Lisa asked as she put her present down in the already large pile.

"She's with Draco, they should be here in about half an hour."

The baby shower had been Draco's idea- his last desperate attempt to convince Hermione to keep the baby. After the scare, he had done everything he could to suck up to her- he made her sweet tea, carried her books to class, even offered to massage her back when she complained about how sore it was. Still to no avail, Hermione's mind had not changed. He tried talking about her favourite baby names, she ignored him and changed the subject. He would say how cute the baby would look with her nose and his lips and she'd snap at him because he was ruining his concentration on her homework.

Draco was exhausted, but he wasn't giving up.

He and Hermione were currently on the Astronomy Tower deck, looking over the magnificent view of Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't help but feel somewhat peaceful as she drunk in the blue of distant mountains and the green of nearby fields. Even after five years here, it never seized to amaze her just how glorious Hogwarts really was.

"Thank you for taking me here," she said quietly to Draco. He had noticed that over the last week, she barely made eye contact with her. He had apologized for going off at her, she had forgiven him, but she was unnatural around him- as if she was almost afraid of him. Draco rubbed her shoulder because he noticed how tense she was, but she flinched before he could lay his hand on her.

"You ok?" He asked concernedly.

She nodded, shivering a little.

"Are you cold?"

Before she could answer he was already taking his cloak off and wrapping it around her. She immediately relaxed and settled back in his waiting embrace.

"You know what name I've always liked?" He said randomly. "Adriana."

Hermione didn't reply straight away. She was trying to find her voice. "Yeah, I think I remember you saying that when we were thinking of names."

"It's my favourite. What's yours?"

Hermione knew why he was doing this. Holding back tears, she bit down on her lip, drawing blood. "Um..."

"Hermione?"

"Gracelyn," she finally whispered, her throat all thick and her voice broken. "I like Gracelyn."

Draco felt the warm salty tears on his hand as he gently caressed her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I know you don't like to talk about it but-"

"If you know that I don't like to talk about it then why do you insist that we do?" Hermione shook her head and wiped the tears away. Draco mentally punched himself as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, you are."

Draco chuckled at that and then he stood up. Offering his hands to Hermione, he heaved her up. She sighed and rubbed her back.

"I can't wait until I can get up on my own again," she mumbled and started towards the door. Draco rushed after her and grabbed her hand, leading her gently down the spiral staircase.

"Can we go back home?" Hermione pleaded softly. "I'm so tired."

Going home was a good idea but Draco didn't know what time it was- they were supposed to be back by three, which was the time the baby shower started. The only way he was going to know was if they went into the Clock Tower Courtyard to check the time- the perks of throwing away the watch passed down to him by father, Draco thought bitterly. He decided to risk going back- Hermione and stairs didn't agree with each other.

As they reached the corridor where they resided, Draco started running to the portrait hole, knowing Hermione would be ages away.

"Is it safe?" He whispered to the guardians of the portrait. They giggled and nodded.

"Everyone's here. Good luck."

"Thanks." Draco back to Hermione who was just rounding the corner.

"What was that for?" She grumbled.

"I just felt like running. I do that sometimes...Stop looking so grumpy."

Hermione's surly expression didn't improve so Draco just grabbed her hand and pulled her gently along the way. He declared the password and hesitantly stepped in. The lights were all turned out, something that clearly annoyed Hermione.

"What the hell? Why are there no lights on?"

Somebody whispered, "_Lumos," _and all the lights flickered back into place.

"SURPRISE!"

Hermione's face remained stony as everyone she knew jumped out of the hiding places. Fred and George Weasley lit off a bunch of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks and the girls all clapped and cheered. But they all soon stopped when they noticed that Hermione was looking at them with murder in her eyes. Fred and George awkwardly tried to stand in front of the fireworks.

Seething through her teeth, Hermione rounded on Draco.

"Was this your idea of terrifying me to death? To get a whole bunch of idiots to give me a heart attack? Really? God!"

"Clearly she doesn't have hormones or anything," Seamus whispered into Dean's ear, who quailed until the furious look Hermione had just given him.

"Well, you can all go back to your houses now. Well done, you succeeded. You're lucky I didn't have a bloody stroke!" Hermione shouted as she teared down the streamers hanging above her head, making Angelina, who was in charge of the decorations, wince and moan as Hermione threw it on the ground.

"Uh, Hermione..." Draco started, shielding his face with his hands because it was likely that she would attack. "We weren't trying to scare you. This is a surprise party."

"But..." Hermione breathed heavily, staring at all the nervous guests. "My birthday isn't until September."

"Look up there Hermione," Harry pointed up to the banner hanging in the middle of the room.

"I don't wanna be the one to give it away but this is a _baby shower_," Ron emphasized on the words 'baby shower'.

"I don't understand..." Hermione trailed off, shaking her head.

"We want to help you Hermione," Lavender took a step forward to her ex-roommate. "Draco told us all about your plans to give the baby up for adoption-"

"-And frankly," Pavarti added. "We think it's a terrible idea."

The rest nodded in agreement.

"You're not alone in this," Ginny smiled sadly at her best friend. "We all want to help you. Every single one of us."

"Erm, I don't really want to help her," piped up Zacharias Smith from his spot in the corner. "Can I go?"

Ginny glared the famous fierce Weasley glare at him and pointed to the door. Once he was gone, she turned back to the trembling pregnant girl.

"We know you're worried about classes but we can babysit for you whenever you need a break- we're just around the corner."

"And we know you're worried about money so we have found Draco a job in Hogsmeade under Dumbledore's permission," Harry put in. Draco looked up surprised. He met his ex-rival's eyes and mouthed, "Thank you."

"We've also brought you a ton of stuff so you don't have to worry about buying anything just yet."

"And you also have your mother to help you."

Everyone gasped at the short woman with the bushy brown hair standing in the doorway. Hermione slowly wheeled around to find her mother, positively gleaming with pride at her daughter.

"Oh honey," Kate Granger shook her head. "My, you have blossomed!"

She held out her arms to hug her only daughter but Hermione just stood there, slightly swaying, staring at her mother.

"Mum?" She whispered. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Draco owled me a few days ago and told me to come down here for your baby shower. I couldn't miss this."

Her arms were still expectantly waiting for Hermione but she didn't move.

"You...You haven't spoken to me for four months. Do you _honestly _think that I will just welcome you back into my life after the way you've treated me. After the way that you let dad treat me? All those letters he sent me...I never got any from you."

"Yes, well you can blame that on your father who I am divorcing by the way."

Hermione's brown eyes widened with shock. "What?"

"Your father, to put it bluntly, is an asshole. Hermione, I knew that you were trying to send me letters but he intercepted them. Clever of him really. He's been doing that ever since you first attended Hogwarts. I tried to send you letters back but he threatened me. After all the years of abuse he put us through, I decided that I just couldn't stand him anymore. I kicked him out. Besides, he was cheating on me anyways. Oh, and I've decided to quit my job as a dentist. The only reason I joined a dentistry career because my father had been a dentist and wanted me to follow in his footsteps. That was holding me back. Now, I just want to focus on being a mother to my daughter and a grandmother to my grandchild."

"Granddaughter," Hermione corrected slowly. "She's a girl."

The smile on Kate's face was evident enough. Hermione couldn't help herself, she fell straight into her mother's eyes.

"I'm so glad you came back, mumma. I really needed you. I can't do this without you, I can't!"

"Shh, baby. I'm here."

Everyone else who was occupying the room smiled at the sight of the reunited mother and daughter. Draco felt his heart leap with uncontainable joy. Now that Hermione's mother was back in her life, Draco was almost certain that Hermione would change her mind.

When she finally let go of her mother, she gazed around all her fellow classmates.

"I...I need to discuss something with Draco," she announced. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out, everyone gaping after them.

"Well this has been a cheerful afternoon," Luna nodded her head smiling.

Just outside, Hermione had taken Draco into an empty Arithmancy classroom. Draco sat down on a desk as Hermione stood at the front near the desk.

"I want to be a teacher here at Hogwarts," Hermione began. "I've always believed that I could get fantastic OWLs and NEWTs. After I got pregnant, my hopes were dashed and I didn't have the same self-confidence as I've always had. I was scared that Sunshine would think of me as a failure if I didn't succeed to my dreams but...I know that she will think I'm a failure if I'm not in her life."

Draco's grip on the desk tightened.

"What is your biggest fear?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"That you will give Sunshine away and that I will never see her again," he answered immediately.

Hermione swallowed and stared at the ground curiously. "You wanna know what I'm afraid of?"

"I think I already know- that you won't be a good enough mother to Sunshine. But Hermione-"

She cut him off by holding up a finger. "That's the second thing I'm most afraid of."

"Well...What's the worst thing."

Hermione took a deep breath and forced herself to meet his eyes.

"You."

Draco arched an eyebow. "Me? Is it because I yelled at you last week? Hermione, I already said that I was sorry and I really mean it-"

"No, I'm not afraid _of _you, I'm afraid of losing you. I've already lost a father due to the fact that he's a selfish prick...I don't want Sunshine losing her father. I'm scared that we keep the baby, you'll leave."

Draco stared at Hermione in disbelief and shock. "You really think that?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "You could say that I'm a pessimist."

Draco whistled lowly. "Yeah, you could say that. But Hermione, you have to understand something; you and Sunshine are my first shot at having a family. A real family. A family who loves and cares about me, who supports my decisions in life and who is always there for me. I never had that growing up and it's just killing me that you want to take that all away. If you give Sunshine up then where does that leave us? I'm scared that if I lose Sunshine, then I'll lose you as well.

"So. I guess we're both afraid of losing each other."

Stormy silver met velvet brown.

"There's only one thing we need to do to make sure that never happens."

xox

"Ok guys, remember to close up your ink pots when you're done, we don't want to leave any stains lying around do we?" Lavender shouted as everyone wrote down their favourite baby name on a scrap of parchment. "Hermione and Draco can use these names."

"But they're not keeping the baby," Hannah pointed out.

"Yeah, if they're not keeping it then why did we have to buy all this stuff?" Justin groaned half-heartedly. Lavender rolled her eyes and ignored them.

"Um, guys?"

Silence wafted throughout the room. They were back.

Hermione nervously stepped through the portrait hole, surveying all her friends. "There's something we need to tell you."

The whole room waited, a collective breath held at once. Draco clasped his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly me.

"Draco and I have come to a decision."

The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Ginny crossed her fingers in her mouth, bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"We're keeping the baby."

A stunned silence filled the air before what sounded like an explosion was heard. The guys were coming up to Draco shaking his hand and girls were crowded around Hermione squealing. Kate burst into tears and Harry was busy comforting Ginny who was literally bawling her eyes out.

"I'M JUST SO HAPPY!" She wailed loudly.

"I know my lamp, I know," Harry rubbed her back comfortingly but he couldn't wipe the huge grin off of his face.

"Ok, ok guys! It's present time!" Lavender grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her over to sit down on the lounge, Draco immediately joining her. She handed Hermione a large pink box with a tacky pink ribbon tied around it. Hermione carefully tried not to tear the paper but Draco reached over and ripped it all off. She smacked his arm but forgot about it when she saw a pink themed baby bath set, filled with dresses that looked as though they would fit a doll, a pink teddy bear, bottles, nappies and a shampoo set all in pink.

"It's from me and Pavarti," Lavender grinned at the sight of Hermione getting teary at her brilliantly fashioned present.

"Oh Pav! Oh Lav! C'mere!" She motioned her friends to hug her from her sitting position because it would be too much of an effort to stand up.

"I'm next!" Ginny shouted, running forwards and knocking Terry Boot out of the way. Her present was a stuffed snowy owl with a pink bow wrapped around it's neck, reminding Hermione strongly of Hedwig.

"Thanks Ginny, she will love it," Hermione grinned and gave her best friend a hug.

The rest of the group handed out their presents; Hermione received various clothes, not just in pink but also in yellow and white, more nappies, blankets, a baby monitor, a sling for Hermione to carry the baby around in...She was overwhelmed by the end of it.

"You guys...seriously, you are the best. I love you all," she said thickly through her tears of happiness. Ever since she had made the decision to keep Sunshine, she couldn't keep the radiating smile off of her face.

"Potter and Weasley haven't given you their present yet!" Draco pointed at them accusingly and Ron stuck his tongue out mockingly at him.

"That's because we have to show Hermione it," Harry winked at Draco as he already knew what it was.

"May I?" Ron bowed low in front of Hermione and stuck out his hand. Giggling, Hermione took it and both he and Draco helped her up. Draco stood behind her and put his hands over her eyes and Ron took her hand and began leading her through the small hallway where Draco and Hermione's bedroom was, along with the bathroom and spare bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You'll see," Harry sang out in an annoying sing-song voice.

The three boys were so excited they could barely keep themselves from jumping up and down. They led her into the room, shushing each other eagerly.

"Can you remove your hands from my eyes now?"

Draco did so.

"You did not!" Hermione screeched, causing everyone to come running to see what she was yelling about.

A large crib made of dark oak wood along with a matching changing table and dresser stood in the middle of the room, along with a pram. To put it bluntly, Hermione was floored.

"Are you serious?" She whispered.

"You're our best friend Hermione and we love you. We want you to be happy."

"Harry paid for it all but I chose it all," Ron put in proudly.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"I would suggest a thank you but would that seem to common?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Hermione screamed, launching herself inton Harry and Ron's arms. They hugged her back, glad that the Hermione they knew and loved was back. "I love you guys so much!"

"We love you too," Harry and Ron murmured.

"Aww," the group melted at the sight of the Golden Trio sharing such a golden moment.

Draco leaned back on the wall and surveyed the three. A year ago, he hated all of them with a passion. Now here he was, deeply in love and ready to become a father, healing his relationship with Harry and Ron. It had been a hectic year but he felt as though he was ready to take on the world now.

Now all he needed to do was get through the birth of Sunshine.

**A/N: **Query: I like pet names. Today I called my boyfriend Chomps Ahoy and he got...let's say...PISSED. Really. So if I call you Lady Dough-Face, will you be offended? Coz you know Imma do it.

If you don't review I will stop winking and my seed face will become the sadness face

:(

YOU WANT ME TO MAKE THAT FACE?

LADY DOUGH-FACE, I'M TALKING TO YOU!


	18. U Got Nothin' On Me

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**A/N: **Hello all my lovely little British teacups! Are you guys happy that Draco and Hermione keeping the baby? Oh and thanks to Rachelx for reviewing chapter 17 3 times :) yea bebz!

**Chapter Eighteen: U Got Nothin' On Me**

Hermione couldn't help but smile dreamily at her daughter's room. Over the weekend Draco, with the help from the Gryffindor boys and even Blaise Zabini, had helped decorate and furnish Sunshine's nursery. The plush white carpet accented with the sugary yellow walls and the dark wooden oak furniture. Hermione had taken it upon herself to arrange all of the baby's toys around the room. In her crib were several fuzzy teddy bears that she had received at the baby shower along with a thick yellow blanket; Hermione wanted to stitch the baby's name on it after she was born. In the corner of a room was the old wooden rocking chair from Hermione's baby days that her mother had brought up to Hogwarts from home.

Kate had stayed with her daughter for three days under Dumbledore's permission to reconciliation with Hermione and catch up on her life. She had told Hermione that her own parents were actually accepting of Hermione having a baby, mainly because they hated Hermione's fathers family and would do anything to annoy them.

"Have you heard from him?" Hermione had asked one evening when she and her mother were sitting in the kitchen with steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Not since I kicked him out, no," Kate replied, pursing her lips as she sipped her drink. "I hate the man. The only thing I love about our marriage is that I got a wonderful, beautiful daughter out of it. And now an even more wonderful beautiful granddaughter," Kate smiled dreamily at the very thought but then shuddered. "Ugh, I never imagined myself becoming a grandmother at 41."

Hermione laughed and laid her head on her mother's shoulder, glad that things were back to normal.

Well, as normal as thing were around Hogwarts.

Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, had a different opinion. Furious when she found out that her darling Draco was having a filthy half blood with that jumped up mangy Mudblood, she thought that her rage would evaporate over the following months and that she would accept it. But more things kept coming into her path; Draco announcing that he actually _loved _her, living with her and wanting to be a father.

Pansy thought that she could be reasonable about this. But Pansy was not a person to be reasoned with. Draco cheating on her was inexcusable!

And yet she still loved him.

She told herself that it was lust- infatuation. But no, she now realized that it more than that. And she was afraid that her deep feelings for the blonde boy would never truly go away.

The solution was simple- make sure that they never did. She would be kidding herself if she loved a boy who didn't love her back. So she needed to get his eyes away from the bushy-haired Mudblood (how could he even get near her with that enormous stomach of hers anyway?) and make him fall back into her arms. She was skinny, she was pretty and she was popular. None of which Granger was.

At first, she tried pasting drawings of Hermione all over the school- Daphne, a girl in her dormitory was good at drawing and had bewitched them to move- they consisted of Granger with her stupid buck teeth (Pansy never realized that they were gone) and big bushy head and huge pregnant belly. The caption read, "I'M AN UGLY KNOCKED UP MUDBLOOD WHORE."

Pansy figured that she should've put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of them because they were gone within a day before half the school could see them. So she tried a new angle.

Punching Granger in the stomach before didn't make her miscarry- even though she prayed that it would have. She didn't feel like getting suspended again over an action that she thought was perfectly justifiable. She couldn't get near enough Granger to push her down some stairs but she was always surrounded by people- like a guard or something.

Lying in her four-poster in the Slytherin girl's dormitories, watching the Giant Squid float by past the window, she couldn't help but think that there would be something in a book to help her out. She wasn't a nerd or anything; she only went into the library as a last resort. To be honest, she wasn't sure exactly where it was located. Daphne would help her find it in any case.

What she needed was to concoct a plan- a plan to make Draco fall in love with her. It sounded simple but Pansy was quite thick (not that she would ever admit that).

When it came to her she was so shocked with herself for not thinking of it sooner that she clapped her hand hard to her forehead. Of course!

Love Potion!

The next day she grabbed Daphne by the arm and demanded to know where the library was. Daphne replied in the snottiest, bossiest voice Pansy had ever heard and said it was on the third floor and was she an idiot?

Pansy may not have been the brightest witch of her age (leave Granger to steal that from her as well) but she had a mean right hook. Which meant that by tomorrow morning, Daphne Greengrass would be sporting a beautiful black eye.

She asked Madam Pince for a book on potion recipes and was soon pouring over the heavy yellowed pages until she reached page 657: Amortentia, the strongest Love Potion in the world. Pansy read further on, her eyes gleaming with triumph. She failed to read the little quote by Hector Dagworth-Granger that clearly stated, _"Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skillful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called Love."_

The ingredients were simple enough and could be found in the student store cupboard: Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint, powdered moonstone… Pansy couldn't wipe that grin off of her face as she copied down the ingredients and instructions on how to make it. In a few hours time, Draco would be hers forever.

Because Pansy wasn't the fastest broom in the shed, she also failed to read the passage that explicitly stated that the effects would last for only 24 hours, unless the recipient was constantly drinking it, otherwise the effects would wear off.

By dinner that night, the potion was ready. She had spent most of the afternoon making it, even though she should've been studying for the upcoming Astronomy test. But what was more important: education or the man of her dreams?

Draco usually ate up in his room now- he was no longer accepted amongst the majority of Slytherins and he couldn't just exactly sit with the Gryffindors could he. So Pansy got the best shock of her life when she saw him sit down across from her at the table, next to Blaise Zabini. Theodore Nott raised his eyebrows at him but didn't say anything. Crabbe, who was sitting on the other side of Draco, stared at him stupidly.

"Hi Draco," Goyle murmured in his low grunt. Draco merely inclined his head to show that he had been listening.

"Decided to join us lowlifes again have you?" Blaise asked in a scathing tone. Again Draco didn't not speak. Instead, he piled mashed potato onto his plate and began eating it, frowning slightly. A week ago they had been cool; Blaise had even offered his congratulations on the baby. Coming from Blaise, that meant a lot to Draco.

"Where's the Mudblood?" Theodore couldn't resist. Draco glared up at him.

"In bed, not that it's any of your business."

"Why are you down here then?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I have a right to be here ok. God, leave me alone."

Blaise and Theodore gave each other significant glances before going back to their own food. Pansy was debating on whether she should slip the potion into his pumpkin juice now or later when there were less people around. Luckily there was a disturbance at the Hufflepuff table; a sixth year had just been turned into a bright red parrot by her friend who was howling with mirth. As Sprout marched over to fix the situation and every head in the Hall was watching the commotion, Pansy took the glass vial out of her robes and poured it into Draco's goblet.

As soon as the girl reappeared and her feathers fell off; she joined in with the laughter. For once, Pansy didn't laugh at someone else's misfortune. She was too busy smirking at her own cleverness.

She watched eagerly as Draco picked up the goblet to his lips. Any second now…Draco put down the cup and went back to this food.

Huh?

Maybe he needed to make eye contact with her?

"Draco," she cooed in a sickengly sweet voice.

"What?" He said grumpily, glaring at her. She expected his cold eyes to immediately soften when his gray eyes met her blue ones. But his expression didn't change. Ok, she was seriously worried now.

"Um…" She didn't know what to say. She was positive that she brewed the potion correctly. She double checked! Nothing could possibly have gone wrong.

"God Pansy, I never realized how beautiful you were," she heard a low grunt say. Eyes widening in utter terror, she saw Crabbe gazing at her with what couldn't be mistaken as lust. Pansy glanced down at the table and saw that Draco's goblet and Crabbe's goblet were right next to each other. She put the potion in the wrong drink!

"I love you!"

Pansy wanted to die. Theodore, Draco, Goyle and Blaise were all staring at Crabbe in shock.

"Please Pansy, say you'll have me! Say you will! Love me forever darling! Three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours."

Pansy didn't die at his words, but she did fall off her chair in shock.

She took off running for her dormitory, Crabbe right on her heels.

It was a good thing that the potion would only last for 24 hours then.

"Well, you don't see that everyday," Theodore commented lightly as he helped himself to some treacle tart. Blaise looked thoughtfully up at the enchanted ceiling.

"I didn't know Crabbe could talk."

xox

Next morning everyone in the school had heard the story of how Crabbe had finally cornered Pansy hiding in an unused dungeon and had kissed her for so long that she blacked out. Ron and Harry were sniggering at Seamus over breakfast as he told the story with such enthusiasm that Hermione was sure that he would burst.

"He was obviously under the influence of a Love Potion," Hermione said matter-of-factly as she spread marmalade on her toast.

"Pansy Parkinson can't even levitate a simple object," Ron commented thickly through his mouthful of bacon. "How would she manage to produce a Love Potion?"

"And why would she use it on Crabbe?"

"It wasn't meant to be used on Crabbe," a drawling voice made them look out. Draco sat down next to Hermione. "It was meant for me."

Hermione stared at him in shock as Ron sprayed everyone with pumpkin juice. "What?"

"Astoria Greengrass informed me that she overheard Pansy talking to Millicent Bulstrode about how I would be hers in just a few hours time. She figured that it must be a Love Potion. She didn't warn me though, she thought that it would be funny to see me act a fool of myself."

Ron was still banging his fists on the table, shaking in silent laughter.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "Some people never learn."

"So what are you guys naming the baby?" Angelina Johnson asked next to Ron conversationally.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I want to see her before I decide on a name."

"It can't be something common. I mean, look at our names," Draco piped in. Angelina nodded her head.

"True. You don't hear Hermione and Draco everyday do you?"

"I want to give her a Latin name," Draco said shyly. "My name is Dragon in Latin and I always found Latin to be well…sort of fascinating."

Hermione gaped at him as though she was seeing him for the first time. "I find Latin to be fascinating!"

"No kidding," Draco grumbled, thinking about the many nights Hermione had laid in bed translating Latin and Old English words into a notebook- she said it was a sort of hobby of hers. Despite being interested in Latin, Draco thought that she was crazy.

That night, Draco lay in bed waiting Hermione to get out of the bathroom. He liked this time of night when he could just curl up in bed with Hermione- he felt safe, comforted.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom moaning, massaging the small of her back. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, stifling a yawn.

"My back is killing me."

Draco smiled sympathetically and pulled her towards him, rubbing her back and stroking her soft hair.

"You know what I think we should name the baby?" Draco asked softly. "Araceli. It means beautiful altar."

Hermione smiled gently. "That sounds wonderful. I like the name Khloe, along with Adriana and Cadence. Cadence for a middle name."

"I like Mira. If she has blonde hair, we should call her Mira."

"Mira's pretty. I like that."

Hermione smiled as Sunshine kicked. "I can't wait for her to be born."

"Me too," Draco smiled at the thought. "I can't wait to hold her. I hope she looks like you."

"Mmm, me too." Draco mock-gasped and tugged her hair lightly.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I take offence to that!"

Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes. "Will this make up for it?" She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No, but this will," Draco said playfully as he ran his tongue over her lips and gave her such a mind blowing kiss that it left her head spinning.

"Goodnight Draco," Hermione settled down into the warm bed, her head resting on her boyfriend's chest.

"Goodnight Hermione. Sleep tight."

A**/N: **This was just a filler chapter. I'm running out of ideas people. SOMEONE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Still another six weeks before the baby is born.

I'm such a wonderful person. Here's what were gonna do. I'm gonna let YOU choose the baby names! Yay! Choose a first and a middle name for baby girl Malfoy from the following in your reviews:

Araceli

Adriana

Cadence

Gracelyn

Khloe

Mira

If you can think of any more names, tell me!

The name with the most votes will be the first name, the name with the second most votes with be the middle.

GO!


	19. Mistakes Were Made & Forgiven

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**Coolio: **Bebz do us all a favour and smack yourself in the face.

Brahh waz fukin nee bordin nd waz goin along da riva and der waz da hot chix on da bank so I fort fuk dis im gunna du a big jump so I di nd wen I waz in da air I filk mi mulet round nd it waz lyk in da movie wer evryfin goez slo mo nd da music cums on den I landed it nd mayt ive neva seen chix swim so fast afta sum1 waz sik brah!

happi knew yeer brah got of mii fukin hed on da disko biccys last nite and mii mayts shayvd da top of mi hed nd left da mulet hangin at da bak it waz pulin twyce az many chix waz fukin of its hed brah

I LOL'ed so hard when I read this on facebook. Mullets for lyf lessthanthree

**Chapter Nineteen: Mistakes Were Made and Forgiven**

A little halfway over May and Hermione was more than ready to have this freaking kid.

Preparing for OWLs at eight months was uncomfortable, especially with her concentration tampered. She watched her fellow classmates scribble down notes from _Achievements in Charming _and memorize nasty Potion ingredients. Even Ron was able to sit down quietly and study without complaint.

Monday morning was the first examination, Theory of Charms. As this was easily Hermione's best subject, she knew that she would pass with flying colours- but that didn't stop her from panicking the night before, sitting up to three am rechecking to see if she was getting the exact answer.

When she finally went to bed feeling that if she didn't know it now then she would never know it, she found Draco snoring gently, obviously completely untroubled about the upcoming exams.

Hermione didn't fall asleep until the crack of dawn.

Breakfast was a subdue affair. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Pavarti and Hermione sat together in a tightknit group, barely touching their food. Hermione forced herself to eat a couple of bites of her toast. Neville was pressing his lips together so hard they were turning white, Ron was waving his wand around muttering charms under his breath, Harry had his head on the table clutching at his hair, Dean and Seamus were reciting on the charms that they had learnt over the past year and Lavender and Pavarti were trying to calm each other down to no success.

At 9:30 the fifth years were called back into the Great Hall. Hermione's knees were shaking. Draco whispered, "Good luck," in her ear before seating himself at the very back. Hermione sat down in the middle between Justin Finch-Fletchley and Michael Corner, her heart thumping painfully. Professor McGonagall announced that they could begin.

Hermione flipped over her test paper and started scribbling away- the first question was remarkably easy and brought back great memories for her.

Two hours later, feeling much more relaxed; Hermione joined the rest of her year group outside in the Entrance Hall, everyone discussing their test.

"I found that to be quite enjoyable," Hermione said to Harry and Ron who both raised their eyebrows in shock.

"Hermione I know you love school and studying and whatnot," Harry began seriously, "but this was a two-hour examination. And you're saying you actually…_enjoyed_ it?"

Hermione frowned up at them.

"Do you want to live to see my baby?"

Harry shrugged.

"I do Miss Granger," Ron said in such a pompous manner that Hermione had to laugh, forcefully reminded of Percy, Ron's estranged elder brother.

The rest of the day past by painfully slow- after lunch they had their practical examinations. Hermione felt sick to her stomach as she walked in. The examiners raised their eyebrows at her but didn't say anything when they saw her stomach protruding under her oversized gray Hogwarts sweater and robes.

"Hello Miss Granger," a dithery old man gave her a toothless smile. "If you could take this toad and perform a Colour Change on it."

Hermione smiled, raised her window and muttered the charm- immediately the fat toad turned a poisonous shade of orange. It continued as such- she performed a Growth Charm, made her goblet perform cartwheels and used the Levitation Spell. Despite the cold misjudging they had before of her, they were all very impressed by what she was able to achieve.

Transfiguration wasn't too bad. The written was on Switching Spells (which Hermione could do in her sleep) and the practical was Vanishing Spells. Hermione felt she did reasonably well in Herbology and her Ancient Runes test was a cinch- until she messed up "ehwaz" with "eihwaz." Furious at herself for losing a mark, Hermione spent the entire weekend studying for Potions.

Potions was difficult but Hermione managed to write down everything she knew in the time required- she knew that she would get full marks for the written. Her practical couldn't have been more perfect.

Defense Against the Dark Arts consisted of Counter-jinxes and Defensive Spells and a Boggart-Banishing Spell. Hermione had flinched when her boggart of Professor McGonagall telling her she had failed everything came up- she took so long to stutter the counter-charm "_Ridikulous" _that she was positive she lost quite a few marks. To make up for it, she stayed up to four am that next morning preparing for Astronomy- their practical was at midnight so she had plenty of time. She wasn't too fussed about Care of Magical Creatures- she was dropping it anyway. But if there was any exam Hermione was sure she got 100% on, it was Arithmancy.

History of Magic was the last exam and by far the hardest. Hermione had difficulty remembering the Formation of the International Confederation of Wizards and explain why the Warlocks of Liechtenstein refused to join and was getting slightly annoyed at Sunshine's constant kicking.

At last, after the most strained two weeks of Hermione's life, it was all over. They had to wait till July to receive their results. But Hermione had more pressing matters to worry about before that time- like the birth of her first child.

The days were going by unbelievably fast. One day it was May 3rd and she still had a month to go and then it was May 17th and there was only two weeks left.

Draco had their whole house baby-proofed. All the outlets were covered and the cabinets had locks (which Draco complained and struggled with). Draco had began his new job at Hogsmeade on weekends at The Magic Neep- the local greengrocers. The hours sucked but the pay was pretty good. Now that he was cut off from his father's bank account at Gringotts, he had opened up his own and put all his savings in there.

Hermione and Draco were still undecided on what to do over the summer when they were home for the holidays. Draco was sure that he couldn't return to Malfoy Manor and Hermione only had one spare bedroom- the baby's room. Kate had said that she would decorate Sunshine's room for them when they came home for the holidays every year.

"We'll think about it when the time comes," Hermione said to Draco soothingly when he expressed his concern about having nowhere to live when they weren't at Hogwarts. "My mum will be happy about letting you stay with us- it will help me out a lot too."

For the first time in the nearly sixteen years of his life, Draco was happy. He felt, for the first time in his life, love. It was palpable, the love he had for Hermione and Sunshine. It made his heart ache to not be able to see his mother- he loved her and missed her, more than ever. He needed her but knew that he would probably never be able to contact her again. Lucius Malfoy would make sure of that.

He often wondered how his mother was doing and if she was thinking of him as often as he thought of her. He wanted his mother to be able to share the joy he was feeling, wanted her to see how happy he was, wanted her to see him smiling a genuine smile. She had never seen that before and probably, Draco realized sadly, never would.

Hermione leant against the doorframe of Sunshine's room and surveyed it, a soft smile playing on her lips. She felt comforted, standing in her daughter's room knowing how happy she would be growing up in there.

"This is going to be your room soon, Sunshine," she whispered. She clicked off the light and continued to her room.

Hermione stopped going to classes and asked Draco to give her all her homework and write her brilliant notes so that she could study when he got back. He thought that she was crazy but didn't comment- there barely two weeks left and Hermione could go into labour any day now.

Everyone in the school knew about Hermione and Draco and knew that it would happen sometime soon. Harry, Ron and Ginny were especially excited. Ginny came to visit Hermione every afternoon. Hermione complained about her sore back and swollen feet and Ginny would offer sympathy and ideas for names as Hermione was still stumped on ideas. In return, Ginny would tell Hermione stories about her one-on-one Quidditch practices that she would do by herself back at the Burrow- nearly of them consisted of Ginny either being spotted by Muggles or flying so high that she could glide carelessly next to airplanes. Hermione didn't know whether to believe her about that.

Hermione had almost forgotten about the letter she had received from Miss Maggie's Institute for Talented Witches. OWLs and worrying about the baby's future had pushed it out of her mind. When she remembered it later, she merely shrugged and smiled. It would've been the opportunity of a lifetime but Hogwarts was her home- and how could she leave Sunshine for two months?

Every night Draco would come back with Hermione's homework to find her in the tub trying to soothe the muscle tension in her back. She realized to let him massage her- she said that she couldn't stand letting other people try to aid her in healing the pressure she felt on her spine.

On the night of June the 2nd, Hermione had laid in the bath for so long the water was stone cold and her skin was so wrinkled so looked like a grandma. She had reached the 40-week mark and was worried that she would be overdue. She had been feeling off all day and her back was absolutely killing her.

She struggled to heave herself out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy blue towel around herself. She changed into her pajamas and found Draco lying on the middle of the bed on top of the covers, fully clothed and snoring so loudly that he could've slept through a trainwreck.

She climbed into bed and tried to get into a comfortable position, but no matter how she arranged her body, she couldn't get contended and couldn't fall asleep.

After lying in bed for three hours staring up at the ceiling willing herself to fall asleep, she got out of bed and started pacing the floor, massaging her lower back. By 4:30 she was in the lounge room trying to read a book but her eyes started burning within ten minutes. She closed her eyes but did not expect to fall asleep.

Draco panicked when woke up the next morning to find himself still dressed in his uniform, stomach growling from hunger as he had missed dinner, and Hermione not lying next to him.

"Hermione?" He called out tentatively, thinking the worst. He got up and found Hermione lying on the lounge, an open book lying on her stomach, her mouth open so wide he was sure he could fit a Snitch into it.

He smirked at her position and went to make himself some breakfast. As he was buttering his toast he had someone faintly stir.

"Draco?" A tired voice called out.

He turned to see Hermione struggling to sit up, the book had fallen on the ground. He ran over to help her to her feet.

"Hungry, baby?" He asked kindly, pointing to kitchen. Hermione nodded and leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and led her to the cupboard where he got out some peanut butter and then some jam from the fridge- Hermione's favourite craving food. Hermione leaned her face into his back and wrapped her arms around his waist- he could feel Sunshine kicking his back and knew that if it was bothering him then it was definitely bothering Hermione.

"Please tell our kid to stop doing that," he said grumpily as he put the lid back on the raspberry jam. Hermione giggled.

"She doesn't listen to me."

Draco smiled and turned around. He bent down and put his face right up against Hermione's stomach.

"Hey Sunshine, please stop doing that, you're hurting your mother," he cooed in a soft voice that made Hermione laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" He asked, straightening up. She shook her head, smiling.

"Nothing, I've just never heard you use such a girly voice before."

Draco paused, raising his eyes up to the ceiling. "And we're never doing that again."

Hermione suddenly winced.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked quickly as she leaned against the counter, breathing heavily.

"Nothing, I've just been feeling off all night. I'm really hungry, I'll feel better after I eat."

But even after Hermione had devoured both halves of her stomach, the pain still wasn't getting any better. A voice in the back of her head told her that this was contractions- she had already experienced 'practice' contractions so she figured she would know what it would happen.

As soon as she thought that, she felt a sharp pain the side of her stomach.

"Owwww!" She cried, clutching at it.

"Hermione?" Draco asked anxiously. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. If that was a contraction, then it was much worse than Braxton-Hicks.

"I think I just had a contraction," she said, breathing heavily through her nose. Draco's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"For real this time?"

Hermione shrugged. "I think so. My due date is tomorrow, so I'm thinking that it's time."

Draco stood in shock, staring at her. One thought was racing through his mind; in a few hours, he could become a father. It was as though it was hitting him for the first time- so this was what freaking out felt like…

"I think we should go to the Hospital Wing," Hermione grunted as she tried to get to her feet.

"Yeah. Yeah. Hospital Wing. That sounds good."

"Can you get the bag I packed out of the bedroom? I'll meet you in the corridor," Hermione announced as she shuffled out through the portrait-hole. When Draco finally came back to his senses, found the bag and went outside, he found Hermione leaning against a wall, her breathing shallow and quick.

"Ok, I'm definitely cramping up now," she said when she saw him.

"Can you walk to the Hospital Wing?" He asked her nervously.

"Yes, I think so."

The walk was long and tedious. Hermione was breathing as though she was about to have an asthma attack. Draco couldn't blame her, although he as barely breathing at all.

Madam Promfrey was busy giving out a dose of PepperUp Potion to an unlucky red-headed third year- her fire looked as though it was caught on fire as steam came out of her ears.

"Madam Promfrey?" Draco asked quietly. The matron's eyes widened- she knew immediately what was up.

"Oh Hermione, I'll be with you in a moment. Just get into bed, dear."

Draco put the curtains around Hermione's bed to give her some privacy from the other patients who were all staring curiously at them. Madam Promfrey bustled around the screen and smiled at them.

"This might be it!" She announced to the two teenagers.

"Maybe," Hermione said, hands shaking from nerves.

"If you are indeed in labour, I will immediately send you both to St. Mungo's- you know who your Healer is I presume?" She added with her lips pursued.

"Of course," Hermione said breathlessly. "I'm positive that this is it- I'm having contractions."

"Has your water broken?"

"Not yet."

"Water?" Draco wrinkled his nose tastefully. "What's that?"

Madam Promfrey smirked. "Oh, you'll find out."

Five minutes later after Madam Promfrey had checked to make sure that this was in indeed the real thing and told Hermione that she was dilated a centimeter, she sent the two of them into her office to use Floo Powder.

"Women in their third trimester aren't supposed to travel by Floo Powder, by broom, or Apparate- especially not when they're in labour. But we have no other choice," Madam Promfrey said gravely as she handed Draco a flowerpot. "I would like you two to go together. Mr. Malfoy, hold on to Miss Granger as tight as you can and don't let her fall."

Draco and Hermione stepped into the fireplace. "Oh, Madam Promfrey," Hermione cried out before Draco could say their destination. "Can you please tell Harry and Ron what is happening."

Madam Promfrey nodded." I shall inform the Headmaster immediately. Oh, and Miss Granger? Good luck."

Hermione smiled at the matron who had helped her through so much during the last school year and grabbed tightly onto Draco as the flames turned green and he announced, "St. Mungo's."

They were spinning in a whirlwind, Hermione kept her eyes shut tight and her elbows tucked in, Draco holding her in a death grip.

It was lucky that they landed on their feet- Hermione stumbled a bit but Draco steadied her.

Another contraction hit her as they made their way up to the front desk. Hermione moaned softly as the tall dark-haired bespectacled witch sitting behind the desk ignored Draco when he rapped his knuckles on the desk trying to get her attention and continued to write what seemed like fan mail she was sending into _Witch Weekly._

"Hey lady!" Hermione snapped, making Draco and the woman jump. "I'm in labour here and I'm not going to wait for you to finish writing your fricking love letter to Gilderoy Lockhart or whatever! I need to see my Healer immediately!"

The witch raised her eyebrows at Hermione and then jumped when she saw Draco.

"You're Lucius Malfoy's son?" She said, pointing to him with an accusatory finger. Draco resisted the urge to grab it and break it.

"I'm always mistaken for a Malfoy," Draco said, convincingly cool. "But I take it as a compliment."

He said Hermione's name and the witch directed them to Nurse Lauren on the fifth floor.

An hour later Hermione was lying in bed in private room, wearing a hospital gown. Healer Gregory, Hermione's assigned doctor had checked to see how far Hermione was dilated and go over the birthing procedure when Draco announced he had no idea how it was done. She left the room with Hermione giggling at the horrified expression of Draco's face.

xox

Harry and Ron were lounging around in their dormitories, reflecting on the tumultuous year they just had. Harry was surprised that there was no encounter with Voldemort this year and prayed, dubiously, that Voldemort had somehow forgotten about him. "Well, there's always next year?" He said bitterly to himself.

"Hey Harry, want to go visit Hagrid?" Ron asked from his bed. Harry nodded, sitting up.

"Ok, why not?"

Ron opened the door and a small figure ran into him in a flurry of flaming hair. Before Ron had time to yell at his little sister, Ginny was already shouting.

"I just passed Professor Dumbledore- he was coming up here to see us- Hermione is in labour and has been taken to St. Mungo's!"

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron shrieked.

"C'mon, let's go! Dumbledore said that he is finding Blaise Zabini. Let's get Fred and George and then Dumbledore said to meet him in his office!"

"She's having the baby?" Ron yelled, not taking in a word that Ginny had just said before breaking out into a string of swear words that made Ginny point her wand threateningly at him.

xox

By one in the afternoon, Hermione had officially been in labour for four hours. The pain was getting more and more intense with each passing contraction. And the doctor had said it would only get worse.

"I wish my mum was here," Hermione said quietly. Draco smoothed down the hair that had fallen out of her plait.

"Dumbledore will get her, she will be here soon." He kissed her temple.

"How are you holding up there, tiger?"

Hermione didn't even bother to question him about the nickname.

"I suppose I'm alright. I really want to get some sleep but I need to get the epidural first. There's no way I'll be able to sleep through this pain."

"Are you scared?" He asked gently. Hermione shrugged and leaned back into the pillows.

"About giving birth or the aftermath?"

"I guess both."

Hermione paused before answering. "Both. I can't handle pain very well. I'm scared about holding Sunshine for the first time- I'm scared about seeing her. It will just make this even more terrifying and more real."

He reached out and took her hand. "We're gonna be alright. You know why?" She shook her head. "Because we're going to be a family."

Hermione stared into his eyes, so full of emotion. He kissed each of her small knuckles lovingly, giving Hermione the strength she needed to get through the next few hours.

"We're in this until the end."

**A/N: **Yeah, I decided to just make it happen now. Yay! Excited? So am I! Reviews make the world go round, just remember that. Next chapter you will learn about how Draco and Hermione got together and other misadventures on that very fateful night.

Mwah mwah ex oh ex oh MULLET GIRL.


	20. Got Me Planning to Go So Low

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**A/N: **Holy sweet Moses! Over 200 fucking reviews! Yay! Life is awesome bahaa Thanks to GirlWithHotPinkSunglasses for being the 200th reviewer!

**Chapter Twenty: Got Me Planning to go So Low**

"I never knew that labour could be this painful," Hermione sighed loudly as yet another contraction passed.

"Or this long," Ginny commented from her seat in the corner. It was now 5 o'clock in the afternoon and Hermione was starving but she wasn't dilated enough to have an epidural- she had told her Healer she wanted to do this the 'Muggle' way, after learning how exactly witches birthed children in the magic world. Needless to say, it scared her a bit. The Healer was hesitant but after Hermione had nearly clawed her face when she said she couldn't eat, she agreed to it.

Things were progressing slowly. She had been in labour for nearly eight hours and she was only dilated four centimeters and had water had not yet broken.

"I'm starving!" Hermione moaned. "And I'm tired!"

"Sorry sweetie, the doctor said you can only eat ice chips," Kate stroked her daughter's forehead. Professor Dumbledore had Apparated to the soon-to-be-ex Mrs Granger's house, announced that Hermione was in labour and took her to St. Mungo's via Side-Along Appration. No one in the hospital (besides everyone in Hermione's room) knew that Dumbledore had brought a Muggle into their magical facilities.

"Well it seems like you're not the only one," Draco commented smirking, crossing his arms over his chest. Ron was lying on the lounge with his jaw slack, snoring loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes. Trust Ron to be the one to fall asleep at a moment like this.

Mrs Weasley had arrived at the hospital an hour ago- Ginny had owled her and had given Draco the whole lecture on taking care of Hermione and the baby and being a responsible father. Hermione had to remind her that it wasn't one of her sons who had knocked her up so she didn't really have much to say in this, but she was grateful all the same. Her own mother had taken a great liking to Draco and didn't give him a lecture of any sort but Hermione secretly agreed with Mrs Weasley.

Fred and George still had quite a grudge against Draco and had not spoken to him the entire time, occasionally glaring at him every once in a while but when Harry told them that he and Draco were cool now, they had softened towards him a bit. But, George had said, he was still a git no matter what anybody said.

Blaise Zabini had come to give Draco a bit of support, although he looked as though he very dearly wanted to leave and scowled at all the Weasley's and Harry. But, Draco thought to himself, at least he was there. He could really use a friend at the moment.

The room was full and Hermione had to admit, she was quite embarrassed every time she had a contraction- she found it uncomfortable to have everybody staring at her. Her midwitch had come in to talk her through breathing techniques after experiencing a particularly painful contraction and it was now easier for Hermione to block out everyone in the room and concentrate on getting through the contraction. Draco was by her side constantly, holding her hand whenever she needed something to squeeze.

Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were chatting and laughing, Ron was still sleeping, Harry was hunched over something in the corner with a quill but Hermione couldn't see what he was doing and Fred, George and Ginny were having battles with Fred and George's fake rubber wands- Ginny's was in the process of turning into a shark and biting the head off of George's turkey.

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Draco asked the room. Fred searched his pockets.

"I might have something."

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Draco," Hermione said, with a warning look at Fred who held up his hands innocently.

"Don't you trust me, Hermione?" He asked sweetly. "I have some sweets from Honeydukes if dear old Draco would care to take one?"

Draco nodded and took the small orange sweet and popped it in his mouth, Hermione groaning and shaking her head, not catching the smile on Fred's face. A second later, Draco had collapsed to the ground.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Hermione shrieked as George roared with laughter.

"Whoops!" Fred covered his mouth with his hand trying to suppress his giggles. "Sorry Hermione, guess I gave him a Fainting Fancy by mistake."

"I'll give you a Fainting Fancy by mistake!" Hermione growled angrily. "Wake him up!"

Mrs Weasley was trying to smack Fred over the head with her wand so George had to shove the purple end into Draco's mouth. He stirred, sitting up slowly.

"What happened?"

"You fainted," George said simply. "And it was not my fault."

Draco rubbed his head and got back up to his feet.

"Apologise!" Mrs Weasley yelled, pointing to Draco who looked at her bewildered.

Fred, still trying to hide his smile, stepped forward and offered his hand to Draco. "Sorry about that," he said cheerfully when Draco reluctantly took it. "Guess I gave you one of the products from our Skiving Snackboxes instead. Innocent mix-up!" He turned around and glared at his mother.

But before Mrs Weasley had time to yell at him again, Hermione had suddenly sat up straight and groped around for Draco's hand.

"I'm getting another contraction."

"Just breathe through it," Draco instructed as Kate hurried over to take her daughter's other hand.

"Did you expect me to hold my breath?" Hermione snapped as the pain intensified and she took several shallow breaths.

"Oh God!" She moaned. Fred and George looked guilty at having made Draco faint and Mrs Weasley was standing next to Kate, coaxing Hermione to try to take a sip of water but she didn't answer, her face scrunched up in pain.

Draco had to admit that he was really proud of Hermione- he couldn't begin to imagine the amount of pain she was in but she hadn't screamed once but she couldn't help but whimper through it.

When it passed, she slumped back on the pillows and moaned. "It hurts so bad."

Draco felt his throat get all thick- she was in pain and he was the one to blame. It was his fault for getting her into this in the first place.

At that moment the Healer and midwitch walked in.

"Hello Hermione, how are you holding up?" Healer Gregory asked kindly as she patted Hermione on the knees.

"I'm ok," she said softly. "The pain is getting worse."

"Well we have something that can make it better- we have the epidural potion ready so I'll just check how far along you are to see if you're ready to have it."

Fred, George, Ginny and Harry stepped off to the side so that they wouldn't have a clear view of what was going on. Healer Gregory emerged, smiling.

"Looks like your ready. We have a similar medicine as the muggles do but instead of taking it through a needle, you just drink the potion. It feels the same and has the same effect. I'll be right back with it and you'll be feeling comfortable in no time.

"Thank God!" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to break your water first before I give this to you," the Healer said when she returned. "We want to speed things along, it's been quite a slow day and I'm sure you're more than ready to have this baby."

Hermione wasn't in the slightest but she didn't say anything- she just wanted this to be over.

Hermione spread her legs apart as the Healer said that she would feel pressure. Hermione didn't mind; at least it didn't hurt. She felt it burst and winced as the liquid gushed down her legs. Healer Gregory cleaned her up with the towel and then commanded for her to sit up on. Hermione obliged and grabbed her pillow, squeezing it to her body as she drunk the potion down in one gulp.

Hermione gasped as it went down her throat- she felt intense tremendous pressure throughout her body and she felt what she imagined to be a pinched nerve sensation in her spine. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as tears leaked out- maybe that was worse than contractions. Draco tried to soothe her but Hermione was crying too hard to listen to him.

"I didn't know it had to hurt so badly," Hermione whimpered when it was over. Draco kissed her forehead.

"At least you won't feel your contractions as much anymore," Kate said encouragingly as Hermione rolled over onto her back. "And now you can get some rest."

"Everybody-out!" Mrs Weasley shepherded her kids and Harry out of the room after shaking Ron awake. Kate kissed her cheek.

"I'm proud of you Hermione," she whispered before walking out of the room.

"Do you want me to stay?" Draco asked.

"No, it's ok. You can go."

Draco pressed his lips to hers and then moved his hand to Hermione's stomach.

"She's almost here."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip.

"I can't wait."

Draco exited the room and Hermione settled under her blankets, glad to finally have some peace. She closed her eyes and lay on her side, trying to get comfortable. Drowsiness was settling in and she felt herself drifting off to sleep, thinking about how much her life had changed in the last nine months.

xox

"_This is soo exciting!" Lavender squealed as she rushed past Hermione, heaving her trunk as fast as she could._

"_I bags top bunk!" Pavarti shouted, racing in after her._

"_I'll have bottom if that's alright?" Ginny asked Hermione as they followed Hermione's two roommates into their room._

"_Of course," Hermione smiled at her best friend before dumping her trunk at the bed next to the window._

_Aydan Marcelli, one of the girls from Ginny's dorm was also sharing a room with the other four. She chose the single bed next to the door._

_Students going into fifth year and above were invited to stay with their families at the Inn in Hogsmeade, the famous wizarding town. The Inn was brand new and the owner's had talked to Professor Dumbledore about inviting Hogwarts students to stay their during August. Hermione's parents were excited about going- at least her mother was. Dr. Granger had insisted that he had to work but eventually Mrs. Granger coaxed him into coming with them._

_Hermione was very glad that she got to see her friends a whole month early- she didn't have a chance to go to Diagon Alley so she had her new school books ordered via owl- she expected them any day now._

_Harry and Ron barged into their room, causing Lavender to shriek- she had been in the process of changing her shirt._

"_Let's go to Honeydukes and Zonkos!" Ron cried, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her out of the room._

"_Let me unpack first!"_

"_Not likely Hermione," Harry grinned. "There's nothing stopping Ron."_

"_Come on Hermione!" Ron was bouncing up and down on his feet like an over-hyper child. "We get to stay in Hogsmeade for nearly a whole month! How awesome is this? We can do whatever we want!" And then he straightened up and held his pinky finger up to Hermione's face. "I want you to promise that you're going to be fun. You're going to do any schoolwork. It's against the rules and," he gave Hermione a roguish wink. "You don't want to break the rules do you, Hermione?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and shook it with her own pinky. "My God, you just can't help yourself can you Ronald?"_

_Ron grinned and steered Harry and Hermione downstairs by their elbows._

"_The only problem," Ron muttered, the grin fading off his face," is that Malfoy and his cronies are staying here as well."_

_Draco Malfoy was sitting in a booth in the corner with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, bottles of butterbeer open. Malfoy whispered something into Pansy's ear and she shrieked with laughter._

"_Ugh," Hermione stuffed her fingers into her ears. "I can't stand that…that…" She trailed off, looking for the right word._

"_Bitch?" Ron asked innocently. Hermione smacked his arm._

"_Ronald!" She hissed disapproving of his choice of words. At that moment, Draco looked up. A slow smile spread across his face at his favourite taunting team._

"_Well, well, well."_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione stiffened. They knew that drawl from anywhere._

"_If it isn't Potty, Weasel and Mudblood."_

_Ron whipped out his wand, holding it threateningly to Draco's face but Hermione grabbed his arm._

"_Leave it alone, he's not worth it."_

"_I wouldn't say that Granger," Malfoy said, smirking all over his pale pointed face._

"_Shut up Malfoy and leave us alone," Harry snarled. He snatched Ron and Hermione's arms and led them away._

"_Yeah that's right Potter, you run away. That's all your good at."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes as Pansy Parkinson's shocking laugh rang in her ears. "It wasn't even funny," she muttered to herself as they stepped outside into the bright sunlight._

"_If Malfoy ruins this for us, I swear I'm going to strangle him," Ron growled, his neck and ears red._

"_Malfoy is just a prick," Harry muttered. "Ignore him Ron. Hermione's right, he's not worth it."_

_Honeydukes was packed, as it so often was, with students from Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione found Ginny standing with Michael Corner under a display of the newest type of fudge._

"_What's Ginny doing with that bloke from Ravenclaw?" Ron asked suspiciously as they edged closer._

"_None of your business Ronald," Hermione snapped, waving at her red-headed friend._

"_It is so my business if he's with my sister!" Ron growled._

"_Look Ron, they've got that peanut butter brittle that you like over here," Harry pointed to the shelf, distracting Ron from Ginny and Michael. Hermione gave Harry the thumbs up and went to say hi to Ginny._

_Halfway there she almost tripped as she walked straight into a girl who had stopped in the middle of the shop, staring intently at a magazine she was holding upside down. The girl turned around, apparently unconcerned that she had almost fallen over and gazed at Hermione with her large dreamy eyes._

"_Hello," she said so vaguely Hermione wondered if she knew what she was saying._

_Hermione didn't know how to reply so she just smiled. "Erm…what are you reading?"_

_The girl showed Hermione the cover. Hermione snorted. "The Quibbler? What are you reading that rubbish for?"_

_The girl's dreamy look faded so fast it was like she was pulling off a mask. "My father is the editor," she said coldly._

_Hermione immediately wished she could take her words back._

"_Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"_

_But the daughter of the editor of the Quibbler had already turned away. Ginny had broke away from Michael, who had joined his friends Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot and walked over to Hermione._

"_I see you've met Luna Lovegod."_

_Hermione looked at the white-blonde-haired girl and smiled apologetically. She looked for a compliment she could give Luna but there was nothing that she could even pretend to like._

"_Erm…interesting necklace..." She motioned to the string of Butterbeer corks Luna had around her neck._

_Luna nodded her head. "It keeps the Nargles away."_

_Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances and turned away, smiling._

_Hermione knew that there was no chance of dragging Harry and Ron away from sampling fat Chocoballs with a heavy filling of strawberry mousse and clotted cream so she walked outside into the warm summer's breeze by herself._

_She wandered up the village, stopping at the Post Office and made her way up to the Shrieking Shack. The village was usually covered in snow so it was weird to be able to see what it looked like in the summertime._

_She soon heard a snide drawling voice behind her and braced herself. She knew that voice from anywhere._

"…_can't imagine that Father would be too pleased with this. Mother told him it was important that I maintain physical contact with my associates over the holidays but I have to say, he didn't expect that the Weasels would be able to aff-"_

_He broke off at the sight of Hermione._

"_Mangy Granger? What are you doing here without Potty and Weasel?"_

_Hermione didn't answer. She smirked and turned around to stare at the Shrieking Shack._

"_Hey Granger!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked. "Does your big bushy hair cover up your ears so much that you can't hear?"_

_Hermione gave Pansy the deadliest look she could muster and resisted from giving her a rude hand gesture- leave that to Ron. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly. Malfoy held up a hand to stop them._

"_I find this to be a perfect opportunity don't you Granger?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked coldly._

"_Potty and Weasel aren't around to protect you." Malfoy fingered his wand carelessly. "I think that means that I can do whatever I want to you…"_

_He raised his wand but Hermione was quicker. "Stupefy!" She cried. Pansy shrieked and jumped out of the way. Crabbe and Goyle started lumbering wildly towards Hermione, their arms outstretched but Hermione raised her wand again threateningly. They backed away._

"_Get away," Hermione snarled. "Leave. Now."_

_Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle hesitated before Hermione shook her wand hard- a shower of red and gold sparks flew out of her wand. Hermione laughed shrilly as they backed away further. Imagine a group of fifth-years running from a shower of sparks?_

"_Stupefy!" Hermione cried pointing to Pansy who ducked just in time- it bounced off a tree and ricocheted right between Crabbe's eyes. Pansy cowered and Goyle yelled._

_Before Hermione could say anything, Goyle bent down low and hoisted Crabbe over his shoulder and took off stumbling, Pansy running ahead of him._

_Hermione laughed heartedly and turned to look down at the stunned form of Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes. "Pathetic. Ennervate."_

_Draco's eyes fluttered open and his eyes came back into focus. He sat up wearily. Before he could register what had happened, Hermione had seized him by his forearms, lifted him to his feet and slammed him against the fence._

"_What the- Granger?"_

"_If you dare make fun of me, Harry and Ron this summer, I will transfigure you into the ferret you were always born to be and shove you into a box and ship you away to Morocco or some place far away so we don't have to put up with your crap anymore!"_

_It was like Draco had been Stunned again. He remembered back in third year when Hermione had slapped him across the face for taunting Hagrid. Obviously she had a hot-headed temper, but knew how to control it often- she never let Ron attack Malfoy but this was the second time that she had herself._

_In June, when Dumbledore gave a speech about Cedric Diggory, Draco had spent the entire time watching her. He thought about her the whole of July- often he pictured throwing flaming darts at her head whenever he got himself thinking of other things about her- and then he had anticipated staying at the Inn for two weeks in August. He had no idea what the hell was wrong with him for thinking anything less than threats about her and frankly, he didn't want to know._

"_You can let go of me know Granger," he snarled. Hermione released him and he backed away, smoothing down his robes._

_xox_

"_What are you doing in here Granger?" It was five days later and Draco had gone down to the Hogs Head for a drink. The barman sold him Firewhiskey and that was more than he could say for Madam Rosemerta at the Three Broomsticks._

_Hermione was sitting at the dusty bar with her head in her hands. She looked around when she heard he name._

"_Oh," the curious expression dropped off her face. "What do you want Malfoy?"_

_Draco casually strolled up the bar and sat down on the grimy barstool next to Hermione. "Two Firewhiskeys please."_

_Hermione turned to glare at him. "I am a prefect!" She seethed between her gritted teeth._

"_Congratulations," he said sarcastically. "So am I. But we haven't started school yet- we're still on holidays. Lighten up Granger."_

_The barman passed over two shot glasses and poured the Firewhiskey in both of them. Draco tilted his head back and drained it in one gulp. Hermione followed suit but coughed and spluttered before she could swallow. Malfoy rolled his eyes._

"_Pathetic, Granger."_

_Malfoy passed the barman seven Sickles and ordered for a bottle of Firewhiskey._

"_Come on Granger, get outside. If I have to put up looking at your big bushy head for the next three years then I want to do it knowing that you're not completely useless."_

_Hermione watched him walk outside, her mouth hanging open. She gaped at him and followed him furiously._

"_I am NOT useless!" She yelled as he walked down the village, swinging the bottle of Firewhiskey loosely in his hand. He turned around abruptly and threw her the bottle. She caught it just in time._

"_Prove it to me. Drink that entire bottle and prove to me that you're something more than a goody-two-shoes."_

_Hermione opened and closed her mouth, for once not knowing what to say. She closed her mouth defiantly and straightened up proudly. "I don't have to prove myself to you, Malfoy. I'm not going to lower my standards for someone I can't stand."_

_She threw the bottle back to Malfoy, turned around on her heel and stalked away. Malfoy watched after her, smirking. If that's the way that Granger wanted to play it…well then let the games begin._

xox

Draco sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. The rest of the gang were sitting in seats surrounding him, all chatting excitedly about the baby.

"I bet it has Hermione's bushy hair but with Draco's hair colour," Ginny handed over a Galleon to Fred who shook her hand.

"I bet that it has Draco's sleek hair but with Hermione's colour," he smirked.

"You're on."

Draco ignored them. Nine months ago, he couldn't have imagined sitting in a room full of these people, let alone not even making fun of them. His life had changed so dramatically- one-night stand with a girl he previously made life hell for, finding out that she was pregnant, getting disowned by his father, falling in love for the first time in his life…and he didn't want it any other way…

xox

"_Ron!" Hermione gave a vehement hiss and grabbed his arm. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_Ron tugged his arm out of Hermione's hard grasp. "Hermione, it's the holidays and I don't care if I am a Prefect. Harry and I want to try Firewhiskey."_

_He turned away to walk into the room he was sharing with Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Hermione remembered what Draco had said to her a few days ago._

"_Can I join you?"_

_Ron stopped in his tracks._

"_Huh?"_

"_Can I join you?" She repeated. Ron rasied an eyebrow._

"_Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"_

_Hermione laughed and led the way into the boy's rooms._

_She was going to prove that she wasn't just some perfect priss who never put a toe out of line. She was more than that._

"_Pass me a glass Seamus!" She smiled at them as she shut the door behind her._

"_Ok Hermione but we don't have any Butterbeer."_

_Hermione grinned and sat on her knees next to Dean. "I thought we were drinking Firewhiskey in here."_

_An hour later, they had been joined by Ginny, Michael Corner, Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, Lavender, Pavarti, Fred, George, Lee, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. Hermione didn't even bother asking why two Slytherins were hanging out with them. Her head was spinning and her throat was burning from the Firewhiskey but she asked for another shot._

"_Ok ok!" Ginny sat up on her knees, Michael hanging off her neck. "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?"_

_The muggle-borns and half-bloods cheered but the pure-bloods looked around curiously. Ginny grabbed an empty bottle of Firewhiskey and put it in the center of the circle._

"_I'll spin first," she slurred. "And whoever it lands on I have to kiss. Then they spin and kiss the person it lands on and it goes on like that."_

_She spun the bottle and everyone cheered while they waited for it to stop. The noise died down when they saw that it had landed on none other than Ron who looked up, mortified._

_Ginny gave him a sly wink and crooked a finger. "Come hither brother."_

_Ron looked as though he could of died on the spot. Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "I'm just joking, that's like racist. I'll spin again."_

"_I think you mean incest?" Angelina asked but Ginny didn't answer. This time the bottle landed on Harry._

_Harry threw his hands up in the air and the two of them crawled towards each other on their knees. Their lips met for the first time and they didn't break apart- Michael had to get up and grab Ginny by the waist to get her away from Harry._

_Everyone cheered and clapped their hands in approval. The door opened and Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini looked disapprovingly around the room._

"_What's all this noise?"_

_Hermione laughed and motioned for the two of them to join them. "Come on, everyone's here."_

_Draco cocked his head to the side and surveyed her. "Granger are you…drunk?"_

_Hermione giggled and shook her head. "I'm a Prefect, I can't get drunk!"_

_It was clear that she was lying- her eyes were practically rolling in the back of her head. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Was she actually taking his advice and loosening up? Impossible._

"_I'm next!" She screamed and grabbed the bottle but Harry grabbed her hands and pulled her away._

"_You're such a cheater! Ginny kissed me, not you! I'm next! Listen to the rules Hermione!" Harry practically yelled in her face._

"_You don't know anything Parry Hotter!" She yelled, pushing his face away from hers._

_Ok, maybe not so impossible._

_It didn't take Draco very long to get as drunk as Hermione was- he was used to consuming bottles of Firewhiskey in his dormitory every week. He barely even noticed how different he felt._

_Hermione finally got her go when Terry Boot had spun the bottle and it landed on her. The kiss was sloppy and Hermione broke away quickly._

"_I get to spin. Oh yay!" She spun the bottle so enthusiastically that it hit Neville on the nose._

"_Whoops!" She giggled. "Sorry Nev!"_

_She spun it again and it landed on Draco across the circle. Wolf-whistles from the Weasley twins and Ron yelled out, "THIS IS RACIST!" but Hermione was crawling across the circle towards Draco._

"_Close your eyes Granger or you might faint," he whispered before their lips met._

_He was almost right- the kiss made Hermione's head spin so fast that she could've just passed out then and there made she pulled through and kissed him back with all she had in her._

_Sitting back in her spot, she found that she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Viktor had never kissed her like that- she didn't even know that that sort of connection could exist between two people. It was a connection, Hermione was sure of it. She had barely even registered that the connection was with Draco Malfoy, of all people, but she didn't dwell on it. She liked it._

_Did she want more?_

_Yes, she answered herself. Yes, she did._

_It was two o'clock in the morning and some people were finally heading to bed. Hermione had spent the last three hours simply staring at Draco across the room. They had finished playing Spin the Bottle, Ginny had put on the WNN and everyone was dancing- someone had thought to soundproof the room. Hermione didn't dance. Draco was watching her._

_He met her eyes and stared at her for a moment before he got up off his chair and edged towards the door. He turned back and looked around at her, giving her a shadow of a wink._

_Hermione followed after him._

_He was walking slowly down the dark hallway, not making any noise whatsoever. That couldn't be said for Hermione- when she was drunk, she was not graceful or elegant in any shape or form._

"_Why are you following me Granger?"_

_Hermione stopped in her tracks. She hadn't realized that he had heard her._

"_I don't know. Why are you following me?"_

_Draco didn't bother to answer._

"_I know why you're following me."_

"_Really. I don't believe you."_

_Draco kept walking, Hermione followed. He smirked and walked right past his room._

"_I think there's an empty room up here," he murmured to himself._

_At the end of the corridor, he got out his wand and tapped it against the door. "Alohamora."_

_It clicked open and Draco stepped inside._

"_You coming Granger?"_

_Hermione hesitated for a fraction of a second before she made up her mind._

_He shut the door and pressed her up against the wall. She could smell the alcohol on his breath._

"_You know why you're here."_

"_Firewhiskey gives you courage," she whispered in his ear._

"_You're a Gryffindor. I thought that you had all the courage in the world."_

"_Sometimes you need a little kickstart…"_

_She couldn't remember how it happened, it was so fast. All she knew was that he was tugging her shirt off over her head and his lips were mashing hers so hard and so fast that she could barely breathe. She was thrown backwards onto the bed, her skirt pulled up and her underwear off. Even in her drunken state, she was not expecting this._

_Before she knew what was going on, it was happening. Just like that. She gasped in pain and grabbed at his muscled arms but he didn't stop._

"_You're-hurting-me!" She grunted against his mouth but he didn't seem to hear her._

"_Enjoy yourself Granger coz this may never happen for you again."_

_He laid his head on her chest, panting. Hermione was too. He was so rough, it scared her._

_He pulled out and mashed his lips against hers again. She responded passionately, grabbing fistfuls of his silky hair, all messed up from their endeavor. He sucked the pressure point on his neck and she moaned. He touched her everywhere that night, inside and out but she could barely remember it hours later._

_The next morning she found herself in bed, fully clothed with no recollection of how she had got there. Her head was pounding furiously and her mouth tasted awful._

"_Oh God…" She sat up and the room spun._

_Memories of the past night came back to her._

_Draco Malfoy?_

_No, there was no way._

_Sex?_

_Impossible._

_She slumped back down in her bed and covered her face with her pillows. No one must never know about this._

xox

She remembered how horrified she felt when she found out that she was pregnant. Every day she had regretted what had happened between her and Malfoy. He didn't even look her way when they passed by each other in the halls when school returned three days later. It seemed as though she was just another one-night stand for him, she had thought sadly.

She woke up from her rest to find her Healer had just come into the room. "Hello, how are we feeling?"

"Better. That potion has really done the trick."

"Good, that's what we want. I'll just check up on you, see how far you're travelling."

At that moment, Draco walked into the room.

"Everything all right?" He asked quietly. Hermione nodded her head.

"Just peachy."

The Healer straightened up and smiled. "We're getting there, we're making progress. You can have a bit more rest, dear."

Draco sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed and grabbed her hand. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione gave him a tired smile. "I love you too, Draco."

Outside in the waiting room, Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder. He was talking avidly to Ron about what else but Quidditch. Ginny smiled and snuggled closer to Harry. She finally gotten over her crush on him to find out that he liked her just as much as she liked him. After Michael Corner dumped her for Cho Chang, she decided to skip out on the Valentine Day's Ball. But Harry had asked her to go with him…

"_The stars are so pretty tonight," she whispered, looking up at the clear black sky. Harry smiled and slid his hand into hers. It was quite a bold move for him and it had taken him three minutes fighting with himself to do so._

"_Not as pretty as you."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes playfully. "I didn't know you could be so cheesy Mr. Potter."_

_She went to kiss his cheek but he moved his head and she caught his lips instead._

Fred looked around the room, rubbing his tired eyes. He wished that his girlfriend Alicia were here with him. George was curled up on his chair asleep so he had no one to talk to. Fred smiled to himself at the thought of Alicia. He had been so blind, chasing after Angelina Johnson for nearly four and a half years. But apparently, she just wasn't that into him. Alicia Spinnet had been his friend the entire time they had been at Hogwarts together but he had never looked at her that way.

One night in the library, however, instead of asking her for homework help, he found himself asking her for a date the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Draco looked over at the sleeping Hermione and smiled softly. They had come a long way in the last nine months. And now what they had all been waiting for was almost here.

**A/N: **Phew! That took quite a time to write! Pretty long chapter, wouldn't you say? I hope you all enjoyed it! Coming up in the next chapter: baby makes three.

REVIEW! Love you all.


	21. Waitin' On the World to Change

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Waitin' On the World to Change**

"Twenty-one hours and no baby," Draco moaned with his face in his hands. "How the hell are you doing this Hermione?"

Hermione smiled peacefully and turned to look at him. "I guess I'm a bit of a hero."

"Ugh I'm soo glad I'm not a girl."

It was six am and everyone, especially Hermione and Draco, were tired and anxious.

"I can't believe this is taking so long."

Hermione snorted. "Imagine how I'm feeling."

The door opened and Kate entered.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Not so good. I think the potion is wearing off. The contractions are getting stronger again."

Kate sighed and rubbed her daughter's back. "Would you like me to go get the Healer and ask if you can have some more?"

Hermione remembered the intense pain the potion brought to her body when she drank it and shook her head. "I think I'll be alright. I've come this far, it can't get any worse."

Kate didn't have the heart to tell Hermione that it can and it will. She just simply smiled and turned to Draco.

"You look tired, Draco. Maybe you should get some rest."

Draco rumpled up his hair as he shook his head. "Nah, I don't want to miss anything. Besides I'm not tired." He ruined this by suddenly yawning hugely. Hermione giggled and gave him a stern look.

"C'mon Draco," she coaxed him. "Just grab a blanket and lie on the lounge. I'll wake you up if I need you."

Draco looked reluctant but he glanced longingly at the lounge behind him that Ron had previously been asleep on and trudged over to it.

"How about you get some sleep too mum," Hermione whispered, gesturing over to a chair near the door. Kate nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Both Kate and Draco were asleep within minutes. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. The baby kicked her legs feebly from inside her, as though she was just as tired as Hermione was. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the stabbing pains that were growing more painful with every passing second. She managed to eventually fall asleep.

Outside in the waiting room, the gang were all curled up on chairs, some fast asleep, others just woken up and looking wearily around them. Harry sat up and rubbed his tired eyes and saw that Blaise Zabini was still awake.

"Granger hasn't had the baby yet," Blaise informed him before Harry could ask. Harry groaned.

"Why is it taking so long?"

Blaise didn't bother to answer him. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything but the light in the room was blindingly bright- he didn't understand how the rest of them could sleep through this.

"I'm gonna kill you for this Draco," Blaise mumbled under his breath.

Around nine in the morning, after being in labour for twenty-four hours, Hermione woke up. A sudden contraction had hit her hard and she let out a scream, waking both her mum up and Draco. Kate jumped up and was by her side immediately. Draco looked around groggily, trying to get his mind back into focus.

Hermione grabbed Kate's hand and squeezed it hard. "Oh my gosh!" She panted for breath. "This is a really bad one."

"Just breathe through it honey, you can do it."

Hermione was nearly in tears by the end of it. Not even Draco letting her squeeze his other hand and trying to soothe her would do anything.

"It hurts so bad," she whimpered as she arched her back off the bed, the pain intensifying.

"I wish I could do something," Draco whispered, burying his face in the thick masses of her hair. "You're really sweaty."

"Really?" She yelled in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "You don't say!"

Draco didn't retort but instead grabbed the hairband around her wrist and tied her hair back up into a tight high bun.

"Thanks." She slumped back down on the pillows, her body shaking from the aftermath of the contraction.

"It has to be nearly time." Draco looked up at Kate with a pleading expression. "It's been an entire day."

Kate smiled gently and put her hand against Hermione's hot red cheek. "I'll go get your Healer, it's been a while since she checked up on you."

When the door shut behind her, Draco bent down to kiss her cheek.

"I love you."

She didn't reply but she turned her face away when he tried to kiss her lips.

"I hate you right now Draco Malfoy. You put me through this terrible pain and I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

Draco didn't bother taking her words to heart. "That's the hormones talking, love."

"Don't call me love."

"Can I call you dearest?"

Hermione scowled heavily up at him.

"How about sugar plum?"

"If I had my wand I would curse you into oblivion."

"Snookums?"

"You're pushing your luck Malfoy."

"Cuddly-wuddly cupcake?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Baby-bugga-bear-boo?"

"That may just be the most disgusting thing I've ever heard."

Draco sighed as if she was really hurting his feelings.

Just then the Healer and Kate came back into the room. Healer Gregory lifted up the sheet to examine Hermione, who was glaring at Draco with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well it looks like you're ready, hun."

"Don't you start too!" Hermione practically shouted at the stunned Healer.

"Don't mind her," Draco assured her. "She's just a bit hormonal."

"Anyway…You're ten centimeters dilated. Time to have this baby."

Hermione suddenly got wide-eyed and grabbed her stomach. "Oh my gosh, I'm not ready! I want the baby to stay in me." To Draco's surprise, she started to cry. He sighed and ran his hand through her hair.

"You know that that can't happen, Hermione."

But Hermione was shaking as badly as she did when she had a contraction. "I'm not ready, I can't do this! Not yet!"

"Hey look at me," Draco grabbed her and forced her to look into his eyes. "You're Hermione Granger. You're the strongest person I know and the bravest. You can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. C'mon. Let's meet Sunshine."

Hermione stared up into his eyes and a moment of understanding passed between the both of them. Hermione nodded and swallowed.

"I can do this."

Half an hour later, Hermione wished that she could take back her words. _I can't do this, I can't do this, _ran through her head constantly. She had thought the contractions by itself was bad enough, taking the epidural potion was horrible but this…There were no words for it. The pain was unbearable and Hermione didn't even want it to be over. She just wanted to die.

_This must be what the Cruciatus Curse feels like, _she thought to herself as her next contraction finally passed.

"When the next contraction comes Hermione I want you to bear down as hard as you can and push," the midwitch informed her. When it came a minute later, Hermione cried out for the pain was so bad.

"Count faster!" She shouted- Healer Gregory was counting so slowly as if she wanted to taunt Hermione and make her stay in pain for longer.

"Draco?" She rasped weakly, looking around for him through her blurred eyes.

He laced their fingers tighter together. "You're doing so good Hermione. A few more pushes and she'll be here."

Hermione shook her head, moaning. "I can't do this, I can't! It's too hard."

"You can't stop now Hermione," Healer Gregory informed her from between her legs. "Like Mr. Malfoy said, a few more big pushes and it will be all over."

"Just think about Sunshine," Draco encouraged her. "Think about our daughter."

The next push, Hermione felt a white-hot sensation- she was so lightheaded she thought she was going to black out.

"Good, the baby's head is crowning."

"Should I look?" Draco asked Hermione tentatively.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed at him. "You are never going near me again! You suck, you suck, you suckkkkkk!"

She grabbed his head and nearly crushed it in her vice-like grip but he didn't protest- a fractured hand was nothing compared to what she was going through at the moment. And frankly, Draco couldn't wait for it to be over nearly as much as Hermione did.

"One more push, that's it," the Healer ordered. Hermione's hair had partly fallen out of it's bun and was sticky with sweat, her whole face red as though she had been sunburnt and tears were streaming heavily down her face. She looked an utter mess but she could hardly care less. She just wanted it to end.

This was the final push, she knew it and it was killing her. The effort in itself was more than she could ever have imagined She never, ever wanted to do this ever again. She was shaking so badly that Draco had to hold her up. Her stomach muscles tightened, her energy was nearly gone.

A tiny high-pitched wail shattered the room. Hermione had barely realized that she was out.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Hermione already knew that but she burst into tears all the same. To her surprise, so did Draco. He buried his face again in her hair, trembling with suppressed sobs. Hermione gasped for breath. It was over.

"You did so good baby," Draco whispered in her ear.

"We have a daughter," Hermione mumbled quietly as she pushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

The cord was cut and the baby was taken to be cleaned off. Hermione craned her neck to see what she was going on. She got a glimpse of her baby's perfect profile and burst into renewed sobs.

"She's so tiny." She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. Healer Gregory stepped forwards holding a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Here she is."

The baby started crying as she was placed into Hermione's arms. The moment Hermione held her daughter for the first time, a warmth so powerful surged through her body. She felt complete.

"Hi sweetie," she whispered as Draco gently kissed her forehead which was covered by a pink hospital cap.

The baby stopped crying and for the first time, opened her eyes up. Hermione gasped softly in amazement.

"She's looking at me, she knows who I am."

Draco couldn't say anything; his throat was so thick with emotion.

"She's absolutely perfect."

Hermione couldn't agree with him more. The baby's tiny face was creamy ivory and her delicate cheeks flamed with colour. Her eyes, so innocent and doe-like were wide as she stared up at her mother. They were blue, the colour that all babies had when they were born. Hermione wondered whose eyes she would soon inherit. Her nose was like a button, her pink lips full and pouty. One miniscule hand was out of the blankets against her cheek and Draco took a little finger and shook his head in astonishment at how small it was.

Hermione looked up at Draco just as he looked up at her. They met each other's eyes and Draco pressed his lips against hers, Sunshine cradled between them.

xox

Kate, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley paced the reception area impatiently. Kate had been told that Hermione was in the delivery room and they knew that any minute now, the Healer would come out and inform them. Ginny was practically squealing anxiously with excitement.

When Healer Gregory stepped into the little corner, everyone pounced on her at once.

"What happened?

"Did Hermione have the baby?"

"Is she alright?"

"Can we see them yet?"

Healer Gregory held up her hands and smiled.

"Hermione has safely delivered a baby girl."

Everyone sighed and hugged each. Kate burst into tears and was embraced by Mrs. Weasley, who was quite teary herself.

"Hermione is in recovery and she and the baby are perfectly healthy."

"Are we allowed to see them?" Kate asked through her tears. The Healer smiled and nodded her head.

"Follow me."

Everyone had to agree with one another later, it was quite a precious sight to see. Hermione was lying in the bed holding a bundle of pink blankets and Draco was sitting right next to her, stroking the baby's tiny head.

"Oh Hermione!" Kate gasped. Hermione smiled. "She's just so gorgeous."

"I know," Hermione said smugly. "Isn't she just perfect?"

Kate silently gestured if she could hold the baby. Hermione nodded and Kate picked the baby carefully up out of her arms. Everyone got in for a closer look.

"Hello sweetheart," Kate whispered. "Gosh I can't believe how cute she is."

Hermione and Draco smiled widely. It was true. Little Sunshine was only one hour old and already she had quite a few admirers.

After Mrs. Weasley held her and spent about five minutes cooing affectionately to the baby, Ginny had to practically force the baby out of her arms so she could have a turn.

"You look just like a little doll. Hey sweetie, I'm your auntie Ginny. I'm gonna teach you how to play Quidditch like a pro."

"Hey that's my job!" Harry argued as he took the baby from Ginny.

"Wow, she looks like both of you guys," he commented. Ron frowned and looked down Harry's shoulder and the sleeping figure.

"Huh. Well whaddya know?"

Ron was a bit nervous about holding a baby as he had never done so in his life but Harry positioned his arms right so that the baby was comfortable.

"How can someone be so tiny?" He wondered to the room in general.

"If she was any bigger, she wouldn't fit in my stomach," Hermione grinned.

Fred was next. He bounced the baby lightly in his arms.

"Never thought that I would be holding the spawn of Malfoy."

If he didn't have Sunshine in his arms, Hermione would've thrown a pillow at him.

"Way to go, guys," George commented when it was his turn to meet the baby. "Who knew that a Malfoy could actually have a cute baby?"

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Blaise was the only one had hadn't held her yet and he looked like he didn't want to but everyone was staring so intently at him. He sighed and took the bundle. After about a second of looking quite disgusted, his expression changed with the baby yawned.

"She's…" He looked around the room, searching for the right words. "Well, she's quite adorable."

"That is a lot coming from you Blaise," Draco smirked at his good friend.

"I'm no liar," he said lightly. "You guys did pretty good." He smiled down at the baby and Draco smiled in surprise. He had never seen Blaise smile like that before.

"Ok Uncle Blaise, you're hogging her!" Draco whined. "I want to hold her again."

Blaise looked bewildered at being referred to as an uncle but Draco just smiled and nodded at him. Blaise smirked in return.

"So?" Ginny asked once Draco was holding his daughter. "Do we have a name for this little cutie-pie?"

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Actually yeah, we do," Draco grinned at the room. "You wanna say it?"

"Ok!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "Everyone. I'd like you to meet Mira Gracelyn Malfoy."

"Awww," Ginny cooed, clasping a hand to her chest.

"Is Mira short for Mirabella?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Nope, it's just Mira."

"Little Mira Malfoy," Harry smirked. "Charming."

"I think that's a gorgeous name," Mrs. Weasley said brightly.

After about fifteen minutes of everyone talking about Mira, Kate ordered that they all left the room. Hermione's eyes were growing heavy and everyone knew how exhausted she must be.

Draco sat down in the chair, holding Mira to his chest as everyone congratulated them and walked out the door.

"Draco?" Hermione called quietly.

"Yeah?"

Hermione smiled tiredly at him. "Thank you."

He arched an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For giving me such an incredible gift."

Draco smiled and waved his hand like it was nothing. The both of them felt elated. Sunshine was finally here. There new lives were only just beginning.

**A/N: **Aww she's here! Ok practically everyone loved the name Mira so that's what I called her! Her name was originally going to be Adriana Gracelyn (Addie for short) but I just fell in love with the name Mira and so that's her name!

I want reviews. I want every single person who reads this to review it. This was such a big moment! I want more reviews than I can count! I want to get as many reviews as possible before the story ends. And Mira was born on June 3rd.

Much love xx


	22. Are You The One I've Been Waiting For?

**The Start of Our Lives**

**Summary: **After a drunken one night stand, bushy-haired bookworm Hermione Granger finds out that she is pregnant to none other than Master of Apathy Draco Malfoy. They begin their lives as teenage parents and learn to live together and maybe even eventually fall in love? Read & Review.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Let's just keep reviewing, I want as many as I can possibly get before the story ends. Love you awwlllll

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Are You the One That I've Been Waiting For?**

Hermione was lying in bed holding Mira in her arms. She couldn't stop staring at her tiny, perfect face and even as the two stared at each other, Hermione couldn't stop a few tears forming. How could she possibly raise someone as beautiful as this baby?

"Hey Mira," Hermione whispered. "I'm your mama. Can you say mama?"

The baby blinked in response.

The door opened and in walked Harry and Ron. They were both dishevelled and had rumpled hair.

"Hey, what are you guys still doing here?" Hermione asked as Mira yawned. Harry smiled at stroked one of her tiny fingers.

"We didn't want to leave just yet. It's Saturday anyways. We thought you could use some company."

Hermione smiled at her best friends. "Well, pull up a chair and we can talk."

They obliged and smiled at her.

"We've had a long year, huh?" Ron said, grinning. It was true. Ron especially remembered the heartache that came with Hermione rejecting his proposal for marriage, or kissing her for the first time and her choosing Draco pretty much the next day over him… But now he could finally look at Hermione without wishing that she were his.

Hermione sighed and nodded, looking down at Mira. "You can say that again."

"So," Harry began. "What's it like giving birth."

Hermione grimaced and shuddered. "Horrible. Never happening again. And ugh…I still look pregnant!"

It was true. Her stomach was just a little bit smaller than it had been four hours ago when Mira was still inside her.

"Yeah well, it will go away," Harry shrugged. "So what are you doing this summer?"

"Um, I don't know. Guess stay at home and look after Mira."

"What's going to happen with Draco?" Ron asked curiously. "He's got no home to go to, does he?"

Hermione paused, biting her lip. "Well…we talked about him living at my house for the summer."

Ron stiffened but didn't say anything. Harry glanced at him before turning to Hermione. "Geez, you living with Malfoy."

"Well I already do so I guess it won't be that different."

Harry laughed suddenly, making Mira give a quiet little sigh. "Imagine Malfoy in a Muggle household."

Hermione snickered at the mental image of explaining to Draco how a television worked.

At that moment Mira began to whimper. Harry and Ron looked startled.

"Why is she making that noise?" Ron asked sounding a little frightened. Hermione chuckled at his reaction.

"It's ok, she's just probably hungry," Hermione smiled. "I need to call the Healer."

Five seconds later, Healer Gregory walked in smiling.

"Everything ok?"

Mira let out a wail. Ron jumped to his feet. Healer Gregory raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Little Mira's hungry," she observed.

"Yep. So do I start breastfeeding now?"

Ron's eyes widened.

The Healer shook her head. "Your milk won't come in for a few days as it takes a while for your body to produce mature milk."

Hermione nodded her head and let out a sigh of relief. "Ok good. So we just bottle-feed her for a couple of days?"

"That's right, unless you want to keep bottle-feeding?"

Hermione shrugged. "I think I'll do breastfeeding. It's healthy and makes you lose weight faster, right?"

"That's right. Ok, how about you wrap her up in her blankets tighter," the Healer instructed. "Newborns like to be swaddled. Take the blanket off and just leave the sheet on."

Hermione nodded and unwrapped the pink blanket off of Mira and pulled the white sheet tighter over Mira's little chest.

"When am I allowed to go home?" Hermione asked excitedly. She couldn't wait to show Mira her bedroom at Hogwarts.

"Tomorrow. We just need to do a few things for Mira- weigh her, measure her. Get the birth certificate ready. General stuff. I'll go get her milk."

The Healer entered quickly as Mira started crying.

"Oh shit," Hermione gasped. "What the hell do I do?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Run for it!"

And the two of them scrambled out of the room.

Luckily the Healer returned minutes later with the bottle in her hand.

"Aw, we better get some food into her."

Mira latched onto the bottle straight away and her crying ceased immediately.

"How cute is that?" Hermione asked herself as the Healer exited the room again. Mira had her eyes closed and was sucking intently on the nipple of the bottle.

"You're already four hours old Mira," Hermione whispered to her daughter. "Where did the time go?"

xox

Draco was up on the fifth floor in the gift shop. He had just had tea with Blaise, who didn't feel like going back to Hogwarts just yet.

"I never got around to telling you," Blaise said as Draco browsed the baby clothing. "About a month ago, Pansy Parkinson made a Love Potion, intent on giving it to you but she accidentally gave it to Crabbe instead."

Draco stared at Blaise, his eyes wide open in shock before bursting into laughter.

"She gave a Love Potion to C-Cr-Crabbe!"

He was bent double, slapping his knees, tears in his eyes. "That is the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

Blaise smirked. "Serves her right. She's a downright ugly bitch."

Draco straightened up, wiping his eyes. "Can't believe I ever had sex with her."

Blaise chuckled. "Imagine if you had gotten her pregnant."

Draco stuck his tongue out, grimacing. "Fuck. But she wouldn't have kept it, she's too selfish."

He paused. He had just spotted a tiny dress that looked as though it would only fit a doll. It was yellow with a white trim. He had to admit, it was pretty adorable.

"I'm going to buy this for Mira," he said, holding it up. Blaise arched an eyebrow.

"I know you're kid is small but she can't be _that _small."

Draco smiled. "Yeah, she'll grow out of it in like a week but I don't care. How cute is it?"

Blaise's eyebrow rised further up his forehead.

"Please don't use that voice ever again man."

Draco ended buying the yellow dress and a pair of knitted white booties, along with a bouquet of flowers for Hermione. He ignored Blaise's arrogant smirk. He was in too good a mood to let anyone ruin it for him.

When he got back to the room, both Hermione and Mira were fast asleep. He smiled, put the bag with the dress and booties in it on a chair, the bouquet of white roses and purple lilies on Hermione's bedside table and bent over the hospital crib that Mira was in.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered. "God Mira, you're just so cute." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, walked over to the longue and fell asleep.

Three hours later, Hermione woke up, disoriented. She looked groggily around the room, taking in her surroundings. Where was she?

She looked to her right and saw the isolette and sighed.

"I have a baby…"

Draco suddenly shifted in his sleep. "I don't need a straitjacket mum!"

Hermione stared at him as he jerked awake.

"Huh? Wh-what? Where am I?" He sat up sleepily, rubbing his head.

"The hospital," Hermione relayed.

"Oh. That's right."

He got to his feet, remembering that he had bought Mira a gift. Hermione spotted the flowers on the bedside table.

"Aw Draco, are they for me?"

"Yeah, they are." He kissed her on the cheek before taking the dress out of the bag. Hermione drew in a sharp breath.

"That is adorable! Did you buy that?" She squealed excitedly, taking it out of his hands and examining it. Draco shrugged, embarrassed.

"Along with these."

Hermione gasped at the miniscule knitted booties. "That is just too cute."

Luckily Draco didn't have to reply because Mira started whimpering in her isolette.

"Can you get her for me?"

Draco picked up the little girl and handed her to her mother.

"Hey Mira, did you sleep ok?" Hermione asked her in a gentle voice while Draco rubbed the baby's back.

Draco shook his head, smiling. "Can you believe that we're actually parents?"

Hermione shook her head. "Feels like a dream. She's too beautiful to be mine."

Draco looked up at her. "Don't say that. She looks so much like you."

"Poor girl," Hermione joked. The laughter ceased at the look on Draco's face. "I was kidding!"

They were silent for a few moments. Draco stared at Hermione's face. God she was so beautiful. He truly regretted being mean to her the four years they had known each other before Hermione had gotten pregnant. Now he loved her more than anything in the world.

"Hermione," he began.

She looked up at him.

"I know Draco. I know."

xox

"Are you ready to go home, little girl?" Draco asked Mira as Hermione buttoned up the pink footie pajamas that Mrs Weasley had knitted for her.

"I bet she's soo excited." Hermione said as she wrapped her daughter up in her pink blanket. Hermione picked Mira up and cradled her tiny head against her shoulder.

It was June fifth and they had been discharged from the hospital that morning. It also happened to be Draco's sixteenth birthday. Draco had forgotten that it was his birthday as the birth of Mira had driven it out of his mind. Besides, he didn't expect any presents.

Draco gathered up the remaining balloons and flowers that had been brought in over the last day. "Are we ready?" he enquired.

"Sure am," Hermione smiled as she slung her overnight bag over her shoulder. "You're gonna get to see your room, Mira," Hermione whispered to the sleeping baby in her arms. "You're gonna get to see Hogwarts. It's the best place in the world. It's where I met you daddy."

Draco smiled at this as Hermione continued to tell Mira about how amazing her father was. Draco privately disagreed with her- Hermione was more amazing then he could ever be- but thought it best not to argue.

When they arrived back to Hogwarts, it seemed as though everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione looked up at Draco.

"Reckon we should have dinner or go show Mira her room?"

Draco smirked down at his girlfriend. "I think we both know the answer to that."

Hermione was practically skipping, she was so excited to get back to their place. Mira was finally home.

"Aw, congratulations!" The two ladies in the portrait squealed when Hermione and Draco arrived.

"Thank you!" Hermione beamed as they passed through. Draco lit the lights and they dumped all their stuff in the living room, continuing down the darkened hallway.

Draco opened up the door to Mira's bedroom.

"Look Mira," Hermione whispered as Mira blearily opened her eyes. She knew that newborns couldn't really see properly but even so Hermione wanted this moment to be special. "This is your bedroom. Daddy and your Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry decorated it. And so did Uncle Neville, and Uncle Dean and Uncle Seamus…"

"And Uncle Blaise," Draco reminded, smirking.

"And Auntie Ginny and Auntie Pavarti and Auntie Angelina and Auntie Lavender and Auntie Katie and-"

"Hermione, I don't think she cares," Draco pointed out as Mira fell back asleep.

Hermione smiled down at her daughter. "She's apparently a good sleeper."

"Let's put her to bed."

Hermione bent over the wooden oak crib and placed Mira in it.

"Goodnight, Sunshine," she whispered, stroking her downy hair.

Hermione didn't move but stood almost rooted to the spot, staring down at the peacefully sleeping baby. Draco moved to wrap his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Love you," he mumbled.

"Love you too," she replied. She turned around so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

Four hours later, after Hermione and Draco had climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep, they heard the distant sound of a baby crying. Draco groaned and kept his eyes shut. Hermione buried her face in her pillow.

"You get her," Hermione mumbled. Draco kicked her. "Oi!"

"I need my sleep, woman."

Hermione sat up in bed, reached over to her bedside, picked up the thick heavy book on it and whacked him over the head with it.

"Ouch!" He yelled. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Please go and get Mira. I just gave birth two days ago. I'm exhausted."

Draco mumbled something about giving her a real reason to be exhausted but swept the covers off and walked groggily off to the wailing baby.

Ten minutes later he returned to the bedroom, having just fed her and climbed back into bed.

Three hours later, Hermione snapped awake, hearing Mira's screams. She gasped as she looked over at Draco, snoring lightly and wondered how long Mira had been crying. She rushed out of the room and down the hall and found the baby wailing at the top of her tiny lungs. She wasn't wrapped in any of her blankets and Hermione imagined that she was probably cold.

"Oh sweetie," she crooned as she picked her up and cradled her against her shoulder. She quickly cleaned and changed her and the baby seemed to calm down. Hermione wanted to hold her a little bit longer but exhaustion was sweeping over her.

Mira woke up again only an hour later. Hermione almost cried out. "Your turn."

Draco returned with Mira in his arms, moving the bassinette that stayed in the corner of her room right next to the bed. "I'm not getting out of bed again," he said to Hermione's questioning look.

When Hermione woke up that morning, she couldn't remember where she was or why she was sore all over. Then she turned around and saw the bassinette. Draco wasn't in bed so she crawled over to his side, expecting to see her baby. The bassinette was empty.

She rushed over to Mira's bedroom and found that her crib was empty as well. Panicking, she was about to run out into the living room but heard a small splash in the bathroom. Thinking the worse, she burst in to find Draco leaning over the bathtub.

"What are you doing?"

He looked around at her. "Giving Mira a bath. I figured she needed one."

Hermione laughed and bent down next to him. He was holding Mira up in one arm, a wet washcloth in the other.

"Look at her little nose," Hermione sighed, tapping it and laughing cutely. "Looks like she's got yours."

"She has your lips," Draco commented.

"Of course you would notice the lips," Hermione teased.

"Shut up Granger," he sneered playfully. Hermione shoved him gently because he was holding Mira. "Alright, time to get her out."

Hermione handed over one of the fluffy towels as Draco picked her up out of the bath. Hermione swiftly wrapped her up tightly and hugged her to her chest, kissing her forehead.

xox

When Draco lined up for Transfiguration the next morning, the class surrounded him, asking questions about the baby. He announced that it was a girl, they had named her Mira Gracelyn Malfoy and that she was very healthy.

"Congratulations!" Hannah Abbott squealed.

"Give Hermione my best," Justin Finch-Fletchely said.

"Oh, can we go visit her?" Pavarti Patil sighed.

Draco didn't get a chance to reply because Professor McGonagall had just arrived. As everyone filed in, she held Draco back.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, her hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations. I heard that she's very beautiful.

Draco nodded and smiled. "Yes, she is. Much like her mother."

He spent the entire day accepting various students and teachers congratulations and catching up on schoolwork but he only was half concentrating as he wondered exactly what Hermione and Mira were up to. When he got back to their place, he found Hermione standing in the kitchen bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously as he noticed she had her fingers crossed in her mouth.

"Oh Draco," she cried. "I can't believe it. "We forgot your birthday yesterday!"

Draco felt a small shock when he realized that he had spent his sixteenth birthday taking his daughter home from the hospital and spending the entire night up with her. And he realized that he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione continued on the verge of tears. "How can I ever make it up to you? You deserve a present! Should I rush down to Hogsmeade or…?"

Draco smiled softly and hugged Hermione to his chest. "You don't need to get me something from Hogwarts when you've just given me the best gift in the world."

"Still, I should make you a cake."

"No Hermione," Draco said fiercely. "I don't know how much I can stress this but you making me a better person this year is enough. I don't need presents. I used to be a selfish asshole and now I can proudly shout out my love to you to the world. That's enough for me, it should be enough for you."

"You were an asshole," Hermione agreed.

"I'm serious Hermione. You're an angel."

Hermione sniffed and wiped her nose on her wrist.

"No, I'm not."

"You've been here for me when no one else has cared."

"You're the father of my baby Draco. Of course I'm here for you. You're my best friend."

"But…" Draco trailed off, tears forming in his eyes, which Hermione didn't notice. "I've done so many bad things."

Hermione bowed her head and nodded. "You've done a few, that's true. But that's all in the past now. It's time to move on. You've done so many good things as well."

"What have I done?" His voice broke and Hermione looked up startled and stared with a shock that fixed her to the spot when she realized that Draco Malfoy was crying, really crying. "All I've done is hurt everybody I know. I know I've hurt you."

"Draco…" Hermione didn't know what to say.

"You saved me from a life of emptiness, of being nothing, of not realizing how worthless I was, and I don't know how I can every repay you."

There were no words. The hug and the kiss that they shared was enough.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger knew that the life that laid ahead for them was bound to be as tumultuous as the year they had just experienced. But as long as they had each other, and their daughter, they felt as though they could conquer anything.

**A/N: **Well that's it. That's the whole story! Thank you so, so, so much to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted etc this story, means so much. I will most likely write a sequel that will relate more towards HBP as it's my favourite book. But if I do write it, don't expect it to be up anytime soon. Like maybe in April- I have to do some serious study when I go back to school.

Again, I would love it if everyone reading this could review it as I want as many as possible. Thanks for enjoying this story. I loved writing it.

Much love xoxo


	23. Sequel

**The start of our lives**

****My new story **Hell is Empty and All the Devils are Here **is now up, sequel to **Start of our lives. **If you liked this story then go check it out!


End file.
